Mi Jefa Pevertida
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Estudiar algo y luego cambiar de profesión es algo normal y común, que él cambiara de arquitectura a jardinería no es malo, claro que nadie dijo que fuese un trabajo fácil, sobre todo cuándo tienes una salvaje, sexy, hermosa, sensual y jodidamente buena... jefa pervertida, un hermano celoso, un padre sobre protector y una hermana menor antisocial y celosa, Naruto no la tenía fácil.
1. Inconveniente Matutino

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Mi jefa pervertida"**

 ***Inconveniente matutino***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Naruto...-kun! ¡Mmmhhh! ¡Aahh~! ¡Ngh!

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?, ella misma se lo preguntaba ahora mismo, su mente rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos y aun así no encontraba nada, y es que no había motivos o razones para que acabara de un día para otro metiéndose dedo mientras pensaba en su sexy y candente jardinero.

¿Quién necesita razones para hacerse una buena paja?

Eso le había preguntado su Hinata interior, la muy sinvergüenza seguía duro que dale al molcajete, y si, en parte tenía razón, nadie anda por el mundo buscando razones para pajearse duro y tendido, solo se necesita inspiración y un poco de necesidad, eso y nada mas.

Pero bueno, se podía decir que él tenía la culpa, ¡si!, él tenía la culpa, todo por ser tan jodidamente sexy, le valía madres que nadie fuese culpable de ser sexy, sólo debía culparlo y esa era la razón mas congruente, era una mierda pero era su puta mierda.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, hermosa y calurosa mañana de verano, había bajado después de desayunar para ver como iba su jardín, solía hacer lo mismo cada mañana así que se podía decir que era una rutina sagrada o algo así, ella vestía un delgado vestido blanco en conjunto de unas lindas y sencillas sandalias, después de todo estaba en casa y no es como que el presindente del país fuese a llegar a esas horas, incluso dudaba que el presidente supiese de su casa, si bien su padre es importante pero no hay por que exagerar.

El punto es que iba bastante fresca, había bastante calor y cocinarse en sus jugos no estaban en los planes del día, en cambio ir y trabajar junto al jardinero en sus nuevos rosales si que estaba en los planes, así que a paso divertido y hasta coqueto avanzó a la cabaña de hospedaje del señor sexy -llamese también jardinero-, iba decidida a tocar la puerta pero ésta ya se hallaba abierta así que penso: "una invitación directa a pasar", bueno quizá se había equivocado un poco.

Al entrar al lugar no pudo ni hablar, el señor sexy andaba apresurado -quizá se quedó dormido-, se notaba acababa de tomar un baño pues andaba con una tolla -peligrosamente- amarrada a la cintura, en algún momento el pequeño Kurama soltó un ladrido desde las escaleras y asustó al señor nalguitas -sigue refiriendose al jardinero- que se le cayó la toalla dejando todo su extenso, parado, redondo, firme y bien formado trasero al aire, un hilillo de sangre salió de las fosas nasales de ella, pero al verlo doblarse para tomar la toalla le provocó una hemorragia de magnitudes garrafales, por un momento creyó que estaba reglando por la nariz -lo cual sería asqueroso-, pero no podían culparla, el hombre le había mostrado todo, le vio aquél lugar que de ser ella hombre -y semesito sabroso para ser precisos- sería el mismísimo paraíso, seguido de que vio aquél par de duraznos rosados y rellenos contonearse cuál tetas de Jessica Rabbit, y mas adelante alcanzó a ver un arma de temer, un arma de fuerza, un arma bruta pues. A nada estuvo de desmayarse.

Pero sepan que Hinata Hyuga no es una pervertida acosadora violadora -al menos con la mirada- de jardineros ardientes que parecían salidos de una película porno alabada por la academia y ganadora de premio oscar al hombre mas orgasmeante. ¡No, claro que no!, ella era una chica descente -medianamente descente si se trataba de su hermoso jardinero- y es por esa razón que cogió su dignidad y su sangre para salir de ese lugar a toda prisa antes de terminar viendo todo a cámara lenta y ya no solo las sombritas y la punta, que alguien la salve de la perversión por favor.

Después de semejante vista era normal que ella corriera para evitar que alguien la viera con la cara de percertida que seguro ahora mismo cargaba, sería trágico si su hermana menor la viera, un trauma que la pobre niña no superaría ni con terapias eternas, es por eso que corrió tanto como sus flacuchentas piernas se lo permitieron y se encerró en su habitación.

Su pecho -grande por cierto- subía y bajaba, su cabello estaba cubriendo su cara y seguro que el pobre era un completo desastre, caminó hasta llegar al baño y se limpió la nariz, se observó detenidamente y sonrió de no haber sido pillada, menuda suerte tenía, estaba por regresar y tirarase sobre la cama cuándo vio que sus pezones se erguían cuál bandera en desfile, pasó sus dedos por ellos y entonces se le escapó un jodido gemido, de esos que salen cuándo te están follando duro y sabroso -según palabras de sus precoces amigas-, entonces movió sus piernas y si, ahí estaba mas mojada que Sakura cuándo Sasuke la rechaza, lo bueno que no se había mojado nivel sakura cuándo sasuke la humilla, eso de por sí ya es una humillación, y mira que ella es virgen.

Hinata tenía planes, uno de ellos era bajar de nuevo, superar la imagen del señor orgasmos desnudo y continuar juntos con el hermoso trabajo de los rosales, así que no podía salir con ese vestido que casi decía "Hey, mira mis pezones, están así por que te he visto las pelotas", no señor, es por eso que se lo sacó en un instante y corrió a la habitación para colocarse un jersey, poco le importaba cocerse en sus jugos, así que se movió rápido hasta el ropero sin embargo de camino chocó con un bate que golpeó suavemente su entrepierna, mismo que le provocó otro gemido, ahora que lo miraba bien, sus bragas estaban húmedas, bastante húmedas por si fuera poco, así que humillada por su mala suerte se tiró en la cama con la intensión de llorar.

¿Les ha pasado que su yo interior es una sucia pervertida con cara de violadora?, ¿no?, pues a Hinata si, su yo interior es bien perra y en su modo perra le hizo mover su virginal mano hasta su vientre y la otra a los pechos descubiertos, la Hinata interior era una guarra.

El movimiento de su mano sobre uno de sus pechos era suave, la sensación de movilidad sumado al calor que me proporcionaba le parecía muy bueno, sus pezones eran constantemente rozados por los dedos y movidos de un lado a otro lo que le provocaba infinidad de sensaciones, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, era una sensación deliciosa que le recorría desde los pechos, bajaba por la columna y se perdía en su húmeda intimidad.

Cansada de solo acariciar au vientre, llevó su mano hasta la zona de calor que palpitaba deseosa de más, estaba tan húmeda y sensible, los dedos indice y cordial se abrieron paso entre los labios hasta rozar con el clítoris que le hizo vibrar.

Las caricias que se propinaba a si misma la estaban volviendo loca, no podía parar de gemir mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, en algun momento su mente se hizo de su lado mas pervertido y su imaginación comenzó a volar.

Podía claramente ver a Naruto, con el rebelde cabello rubio húmedo, gotas de cristalina agua que caían por su pecho, cuello y brazos, unas mas que se perdían en el triángulo del paraíso, con la mirada brillante y rebosante de lujuria, pasaba la punta de su venenosa lengua por sus labios y finalizaba mordiéndolo en una expresión de seducción en su máximo esplendor, la risa rasposa y masculina que era capaz de provocar mil orgasmos por segundo y una amenaza latente de hacerle gozar como nunca.

Ver a un rubio de ojos azules que se arrastra por la cama hasta subirse sobre ti, tiene que ser el sueño mas erótico de la vida, la mirada que recorre cada rincón de la cama y que observa hasta el último centímetro de piel, las manos grandes y rasposas que recorren el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros y se pierden en los pechos, los apretan, los amasa, tira de ellos y los pellizca, haciendo gala de la autoridad y huevos que tiene para hacer todo cuanto le plazca y venga en gana, todo con un único fin. Follar rico y tendido.

El sonido acuoso que surgía de sus pliegues la avergonzaba fuertemente, era el sonido de la propia perversión, pero a él parecía parecerle una sinfonía única y placentera, arrastró su rasposa mano hasta colarse por debajo de la húmeda braga que comenzó a bajar al son que él imponía, se sentía un rey haciendo su voluntad, realmente incluso lucía como uno.

Los dedos largos abrieron los pliegues y se colaron entre ellos hasta chocar con el clítoris que masajeaba con fuerza, era tan malditamente delicioso que sentía que se perdía a sí misma, maldita fuese la hora en que Naruto le había pillado, aun que... No recordaba haberle visto entrar en ningún momento.

Observaba con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas como el rostro del rubio se perdía entre sus piernas con una sonrisa perversa, al sentir la presión de la lengua de ese hombre contra su clítoris sintió que moría y sin aviso se aventuró en un fuerte y desgarrador orgasmo que arrasaba con todo a su paso dentro de su mente y sus ser, mismo que le mantenía las piernas temblorosas y el escarchado sudor surcandole el rostro mientras sus ojos buscan aquella mata amarilla que era un torbellino en su entrepierna, sin embargo ahora mismo no encontraba a nadie.

La realidad le cayó cual valde de agua fría que le apagó toda la excitación hasta hace poco reunida, ella que se jactaba de ser una señorita descente, toda una dama de sociedad -según palabras de su hermano y padre-, una florecita llena de porte había terminado masturbándose mientras fantaseaba con su sexy, fornido, bronceado y siempre apetecible jardinero que estaba mas bueno que los roles de canela, sobre todo cuándo se ponía aquél pantalón marrón que le quedaba de maravilla, le apretaba el redondo trasero y seguro que si corría este se mantenía firme como debía ser, tan hermosamente di-vi-no.

Bueno, retomando el tema inicial y dejando un poquito de lado lo bueno que está el jardinero, la verdad es que se sentía avergonzada, jamás se imaginó que terminaría masturbándose cuál adolescente en época hormonal, y no es como que jamás se haya masturbado, el problema no es meterse dedo -aun que ella no metió dedo-, el problema realmente era que lo había hecho mientras pensaba en el jardinero, es que hasta lo había imaginado tocándola y faltandole al respeto de una manera tan deliciosa y para nada reprochable.

Pero dejen ya que lo pensó, lo imaginó y fantaseó, lo que mas de dolía de todo es que sólo fuese eso, una cruel fantasía, mira que eso es crueldad divina, por que teniendo a semejante adonis a unos metros de distancia y que no pueda ir para hacer sus fantasías realidad, eso si que es triste, mas triste que México perdiendo en los cuartos de final del mundial -como siempre-.

Treinta minutos después y ya recuperada del orgasmo se levantó de la cama feliz -todo por que ya no parecía bambi queriendo caminar-, levantó la ropa sucia y la colocó en la cesta de ropa sucia, tomó una toalla y fue a darse un baño de agua fría -para quitar los restos de la excitación-, ya limpia y con ropa fresquita -short y un top- salió de nuevo de su habitación, ya saben con toda la actitud, saludó a algunas chicas de limpieza y salió al jardín para un tardío encuentro con el señor de los duraznos.

—Buenos días señorita -saludó tan galante como siempre y con esa hermosa sonrisa digna de un ángel-

—Bu-buenos días, Naruto-kun -no podían culparla, realmente intentó evitar el tartamudeo-

—Pensé que ya no vendría -se colocó de rodillas para mover un poco la tierra-, pero son rosales, no había forma de que no viniera.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño percance, pero ya estoy aquí -dio una vuelta sobre si misma con la para nada evidente intensión de mostrarle se corto short-

—Luce hermosa ésta mañana, es un honor verla de esa manera, pero ¿no cree que a su padre y hermano le molestará?

—Es que hay calor, no te preocupes Naruto-kun no dejaré que te tachen de pervertido, ese par de celosos no se acercarán a ti.

—Bueno, eso me deja mas tranquilo -sonrió con dulzura que Hinata sentía que se derretía-

La vida para Naruto era bella, mas que bella era hermosa, tenía poco mas de un año desde que había llegado a trabajar con la familia Hyuga, él tenía su título como arquitecto, sin embargo la jardinería le parece fascinante y cuándo conoció el hermoso jardín de la familia decidió que podría trabajar muy feliz allí, además que la paga era buena y le daban incluso un lugar donde vivir, lo que ellos llamaban "pequeña cabaña" que lucía mas bien como una casa moderna de lujo. Así es la vida de los ricos.

Claro que cuándo llegó al hogar no imaginó lo que su nuevo empleador le dijo "Éste es el jardín de mi hija, ella es tu empleadora", siendo honestos, cuándo vas a trabajar con una hija de millonarios lo primero que viene a tu cabeza es "Prepotencia", por que así son esas chicas, una masa de prepotencia con tacones, votox, cirugía aquí y allá junto a kilos y kilos de maquillaje, en resumen "Falsedad". Sin embargo cuándo conoció a su empleadora fue como: "¿Cuándo morí o por que está éste ángel aquí?", su jefa resultó ser la representación de la bondad.

Hinata Hyuga era una chica dulce y encantadora, miren que lo decía él, un hombre -o intento de uno- de 24 años de edad hacía una jovencita de 19 años, y es que ella para nada era como el resto de niñas ricas, no era presumida o presuntuosa, no andaba por ahí gritando " Mi papi" a diestra y siniestra con molesta voz chillona, si es que hasta hablaba como una persona normal, no andaba diciendo estar en dieta todo el año y comía bastante bien, no era irrespetuosa y siempre era amable con todo el mundo, incluso a él lo trataba de maravilla, era perfecto, excepto cuándo lo miraba -según ella discretamente- directamente a los labios, pecho, trasero u otras partes mientras ella mordía su labio inferior, es allí dónde las cosas se ponían un poquito incómodas, bueno muy incómodas.

No es que Hinata no fuese atractiva, Dios sabe que Hinata fue su obra maestra, es una chica preciosa con cuerpo espectacular y sentimientos de diamante -el oro se queda corto-, sabe Dios también que él a tenido la tentación latente de robarle uno -o muchos- besos en mas de una ocasión, incluso moría por estrecharle de la pequeña cintura o bailar con ella para poder abrazarle de las caderas en un tipo de baile lleno de sensualidad pura y magnífica, sin embargo hay un problema que le impide hacer eso y mas, un problema que lo hace quedar a él como un pervertido aun que se ella la que ponga un rostro de "estoy imaginando cosas sucias ajio ajio".

Neji Hyuga.

Neji es el hermano atractivo y jodidamente celoso de Hinata, un chico de cabello largo y castaño, ojos perla como los de Hinata, alto, fornido, fuerte y un poco -muy- aterrador, el mismo que después de que fuese contratado llegó con una cerveza en mano, una sonrisa en el rostro y actitud amenzante, si, el mismo que grabó aquélla frase en su puerta de habitación.

 _ **" Hinata es intocable, tus pelotas no"**_

Una clara amenaza que mas explícitamente decía "no puedes tocar a mi hermana, pero si lo intentas, yo si que puedo tumbarte las pelotas", ¿cómo se las tumbaria?, a él no le importaba y no quería averiguarlo, era por ese motivo que el pobre rubio no podía intentar nada con su hermosa jefa que estaba mas buena que él pan.

—¡Naruto-kun! -la voz de la mujercita lo devolvió a la realidad-

—Emmm... Disculpe señorita, me distraje -hizo una reverencia exagerada-

—No te preocupes, no es para tanto -verlo disculparse de esa manera le hacía sentir mal, era como la culpa por masturbarse fantaseando con ese pan de dios-, te decía que tomemos un descanso, he traído agua de limón y bocadillos.

—Oh, de acuerdo señorita.

Realmente se sentía agradecido por ese descanso, su mente había comenzado a divagar hace rato, así que ni lento ni perezoso acompañó a Hinata hasta la mesa muy hermosamente diseñada que se encontraba debajo de unos árboles de cerezos, como todo un caballero le ofreció asiento y luego se colocó junto a ella, ya estaba servido un refrescante vaso con agua de limón y bastante hielo, en una bandeja grande habían sándwiches, sushi, frutas y un poco de comida chatarra, ella lucía bastante comoda y realmente no se sentía avergonzada de comer frente a él y eso sin duda le agradaba, ella era fiel a si misma, siempre siendo tan real, sin fingir.

En algún momento ambos comenzaron una extraña platica sobre las cosas raras que hacen los chicos y chicas en la adolescencia.

—He visto a chicos que van con sus móviles en la mano, el volúmen a todo lo que da y escuchando raps en otros idiomas mientras caminan como si la ropa les hubiese provocado rozaduras, ¿creen que lucen guay?

—Probablemente solo tengan rozaduras -respondió divertido el rubio-

—Eso sería genial y les dejaría un poco de dignidad -acusó Hinata-

—Y que me dices de las chicas que se pasan el día con un espejo frente a la cara por que se les corre el maquillaje de los ojos y parecen un mapache.

—Sigo rezando por que dejen de hacerlo o mínimo consigan un tratamiento para dejar de sudar cual cerdos, ok eso fue grosero -dijo aún que a Naruto le parecía divertido-

—Creo que tener maquillaje de mayor calidad sería mejor opción -le dijo el rubio divertido-

—Hinata-nee~ -canturreo una voz chillona-

Naruto giró su cabeza y entonces vio a otro tormento, Hanabi Hyuga.

—Hablando de mapaches -dijo para que solo Hanabi lo escuchara-

—¿Jardinero por que mejor no te vas a jardinear por ahi? -ella si que era una masa de prepotencia, quizá ella tiene prepotencia por dos en compensación por la falta de prepotencia de Hinata-

—¡Hanabi! Debes ser respetuosa con Naruto-kun

—No se puede respetar a la servidumbre, son los niveles de clase -espetó venenosa la chiquilla-

—Tiene razón -aceptó Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro-, aun que señorita, usted no debería salir al jardín, ya sabe, por niveles de raza.

—¿Que dices? -se burló molesta-, sólo los aninales se clasifican por razas.

—Exacto. -finalizó el rubio con fingida Inocencia-

—Nee-sama -se dirigió hacía Hinata que comía una rebanada de sandía mientras ella daba una mirada asesina al rubio-, necesito que me expliques esto -señaló su libreta de apuntes-

—Oh, es muy fácil -respondió al ver el problema-, aquí dice que tienes 15 manzanas, restale 20 y suma 10, ¿cuántas manzanas hay?

—mmmm... Creo que son diez -respondió la menor-

—No, escucha si a quince le restas veinte, te quedan cinco en números negativos, a cinco negativo sumándole diez es igual a restarle cinco a diez, por lo tanto quedan como resultado cinco.

—No lo entiendo -dijo Hanabi confundida-

—Espera, iré por lápiz y papel, espera aquí -pidió Hinata-

—Yo puedo darle una explicación en lo que regresa -ofreció el señor de la bondad, Uzumaki-

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun

Naruto sonrió cuando su preciosa jefa se retiró con la promesa de no demorar, era como un pase directo a la venganza contra la enana gruñona.

—Señorita -le llamó peligrosamente respetuoso-

—¿Que es lo que quieres idiota? -la mujer tenía mucho mas veneno cuándo Hinata no estaba cerca-

—Voy a darle una explicación muy sencilla

—¿Tu entiendes esta mierda? -preguntó sorprendida-

—Por supuesto, es bastante sencillo de la manera en que lo explicaré.

—Entonces dilo de una vez

—Escuche -dijo con seriedad- Si tenemos una Hanabi, le restamos prepotencia y le sumamos sociabilidad, ¿que cree que nos queda?

—Una Hanabi que te da una paliza -amenazo furiosa-

—No, nos queda una Hanabi con... ¡amigos!

Hinata corría con lápiz, goma y papel en mano cuándo escuchó gritos groseros de su hermana, corrió a toda prisa y la encontro llamando a Naruto: "jardinero idiota", no es por que ella quisiera mucho a Naruto, nada tenía que ver que lo visualizara como potente padre de sus futuros hijos, mucho menos que fuera el hombre al que sin duda ella le pediría matrimonio, no, para nada, era mas bien una cuestión de educación.

—¡Hyuga! -levantó la voz Hinata-

—Nee-sama -dijo sorprendida la menor-

—Señorita -se puso de pie el rubio-

—Señorita Hanabi, vas a pedirle una disculpa a Naruto-kun por tu evidente falta de respeto.

—No voy a pedirle disculpas al chacho, soy su jefa -recriminó molesta la menor-

—Naruto-kun no es ningún chacho, y no eres su jefa, Naruto-kun es un muy buen -y que está bueno- jardinero y está a mi servicio, además es cuestión de educación, es mayor que tu y merece respeto.

—Bien, entonces le pido disculpas, Naruto-idiota.

—¡Hyuga! -le reprendió de nuevo Hinata-

—¡Assshhh!, disculpa, Naruto-san -dijo con cara de querer vomitar-

—Lamento esto Naruto-kun, puedes tomarte el resto del día para descansar, iré por la noche para organizar la plantación de tulipanes para mañana.

—No se preocupe señorita, me retiro.

Hizo una reverencia a su sexy jefa y se retiró del jardín, cerca de allí se topó con Hanabi que había ido a fingir que vomitaba sobre los rosales, la chica tenía una mirada venenosa que no sabía si decía "Muerete" o "Te mataré", de igual forma no era muy reconfortante.

—Me las pagarás, U-zu-ma-ki -dijo finalmente-

Bien, eso era como un "Es la guerra", Naruto regresó hasta la mesita donde Hinata hacía anotaciones para Hanabi, se acercó peligrosamente al cuello de Hinata mientras olía el delicioso olor a jazmín del cabello de la chica, suspiro y pasó su mano hasta la mesa de dónde tomó un paquete de semillas.

—Lo siento, los olvidé.

Su voz rasposa de seducción salió mas necesitada de lo que él quería aún así se puso de pie mientras era seguido por la mirada de Hinata, le hizo un guiño coqueto acompañado de una sonrisa de medio lado y se dio la vuelta mientras escuchaba a la menor de los Hyuga proferir maldiciones entre dientes, oh si, si esa pequeña quería guerra, guerra es lo que le daría, nadie iba a quitarle la atención de su preciosa y amada jefa.

Llegó a su casa y observó las frutas en una cesta, seguro que eran frescas, sonrió con travesura y subió por cosas que necesitaría para cuando Hinata le fuese a ver en la noche, después tomaría una ducha y centenaria para mantener el cuerpo de infarto que enamoraría a Hinata.

Su siempre bella y pervertida jefa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola ❤**

 **He regresado después de haberme quedado sin imaginación por una larga semana, así que hoy les traigo este nuevo fic de comedia o un intento de ella jajaja xD espero que les guste y me den su opinión, probablemente no publique en una semana o dos, pero trataré de regresar lo mas pronto posible con mis fics pendientes, se que dije que traería primero "En las puertas del abismo" pero debo hacer investigación para que quede bien, por ahora eso es todo.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **¡Besitos! ❤**


	2. Inconveniente Nocturno

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Inconveniente Nocturno"**

 **AsahiDragneel77**

Eran las ocho menos cinco, Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, se podía ver por la sombra que se movía de un lado a otro, Hinata inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, el ataque de tos que le siguió fue un claro anuncio de que le había puesto demasiada fuerza, pero aun así no se acobardó ni un poco -mentira, que se acobardó al punto que casi se lanza a los arbustos-, era la mañana del domingo, se supone que ya deberían estar sembrando los tulipanes, sin embargo ella se quedó dormida debido a la debilidad provocada por los eventos acontecidos la noche anterior, menuda noche.

Justo como habían previsto Hinata fue para la planeacion a la cabaña del rubio, en los sucios planes malvados de la Hinata interior -mentira, bien que las dos ponían cara de pervertidas- estaba el ir a visitar al joven Naruto-kun sola, hablar un poco, ya saben una charla casual y entonces tras que una cosa llevara a la otra terminarían ambos empotrados en la cama duro que dale al dolca, en un tipo de ritual de la fertilidad con raros movimientos que había leído en un libro informativo -llamese Kamasutra-, con gemidos lanzados a diestra y siniestra, mordidas y declaraciones descaradas de amor.

Pobre ilusa.

Eso es lo que ella era, una pobre ilusa que creía que podía hacer lo que quisiese con ese bombón, es por eso que la vida le dijo a la cara y con letras mayúsculas "NO TE LO FOLLARAS", y ¡Pum! Le plantó a su hermana menor al frente, la chiquilla revoltosa, amargada y sin amigos que se decía ser sangre de su sangre, y no es que no la amara, Dios sabe que la quiere con todo su corazón, la cuestión es que justo en ese momento ella tenía planes y en esos planes no veía por ningún lado el traumatizar a su hermana menor mientras ella intenta violar... Ejemm no, mientras ella intenta hacer una "danza" con el señor de la banana.

Resignada y sin la opción de mandar a su hermanita a la... Casa principal, no piensen mal, se decidió a que debía entrar de una buena vez, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con el espectáculo de esa mañana, por que entonces su pobre hermana recibiría un doble trauma, el primero sería verle el durazno al señor de las nalguitas y el segundo ver a su hermana mayor correr para pajearse un buen rato, gracias al cielo que cuándo entraron Naruto les esperaba sentado realizando diseños sobre una maqueta del jardín, curiosamente Hinata se vio aliviada pero bastante decepcionada, seguro eran cosas de su Hinata interor, ya saben que es una guarra.

—Buenas noches Naruto-kun -le saludó con su voz de mojigata según sus propias palabras-

—Buenas noches señorita -le respondió él con una sonrisa hermosa como siempre-, he preparado la mesilla, pase por favor.

—Muchas gracias -ella quería usar para otras cosas esa mesilla-

—He preparado té, ¿gusta un poco? -ofreció el señor caballeroso-

—Si, por favor

—¿Quiere que le ponga miel?

—Si -por favor que le pusiese miel dónde quisiera, menudo bombón que era-

—Señorita Hanabi -se dirigió a la menor que le gruñía cual perro cazador-, ¿gusta un poco de té?

—Obvio, ponle miel -exigió la chiquilla mientras el pobre hombre rogaba por no ponerle la taza de té como sombrerito a la desgraciadilla esa-

—¿No prefiere que le ponga mata ratas? -si lo pensó o lo dijo le importaba una mierda-

—Mejor ponle ganitas, y deja de mirarle el trasero a mi hermana.

—No le estoy viendo el trasero, tu lo haces -susurraba mientras Hinata observaba los cuadros de la pared-

—Estoy viendo que es ropa muy reveladora, sobre todo si es sólo para ver al chacho

—¡Anda ya!, eres toda una guarrilla que observa el trasero de su hermana -se burló el rubio-

—No lo miró de esa forma -le aclaró-, no podrías decir lo mismo tú.

—Sucia mentirosa, no le he observado el trasero

—¿Crees que no he notado que ojeas como perro en celo la tanga rosa de mi hermana?

—¡Ja! Ahí se te cayó la mentira, la tanga que lleva es negra no rosa -se delató el imbécil-

—¡Te pillé gilipollas! -le acusó la menor-

—Nada, sólo fue un vistazo que le di, ahora callate.

—¿Pasa algo? -se les acercó la mayor-

—Para nada señorita -se apresuró a responder él-

—Pervertido -le acusó la menor-

En su mente Naruto ya había asesinado de 23 formas diferentes a la enana arrogante que tenía por cuñada -si, en su mente ya era su cuñada-, era una hermana celosa que se la pasaba cuidando a la mayor, se suponía que no estando el mayor de los Hyuga el podría acercarse a la hermosa mujer, sin embargo apareció el hermano mayor celoso y con complejo de perro guardián, por gracia del cielo que el chico tenía partidos los fines de semana ya que estaba en el equipo nacional de basquet, cuando recibió aquella hermosa noticia vaya que se sintió aliviado, eso le daba los días mas románticos de la semana para cortejar a la damita de mirada pervertida, sin embargo nada es perfecto y por defecto la suya es la mas lejana a serlo, pues apenas supo se sacaría de encima al perro guardián, apareció frente a él miss arrogancia eterna, una chihuahua con aires de doberman, la mendiga mocosa que no los dejaba sólos ni a sol ni sombra, era como una espinilla antes de una cita, era Molesta.

Todos sus males, los habidos y por haber eran completamente erradicados apenas la niña de ojitos perlas y mirada dulce le sonreía -hablaba de Hinata por que la sonrisa de Hanabi era como la de la novia de chucky-, esa chica podía subirlo y bajarlo del cielo con solo una mirada, ¿como podía haber alguien tan perfecto? Y es que sí, a él le parecían igual de perfectos los defectos de la mujer, no podían culparlo, era un hombre enamorado, el amor es ciego, aun que en su caso parece ser mas terco que una mula, en otras circunstancias ya se habría rendido con tanto perro guardián cerca, sin embargo ahí estaba, al pie del cañón cuál tigre de santa Julia cagando bajo el nopal.

Sucede que si la vida no es perfecta Dios si lo es, por eso la frase "Dios apreta pero no ahorca" quedaba de maravilla para la situación, la nana y el guardián de la fierecilla de tamaño compacto llegaron pronto para decirle que era hora de dormir, incluso llegó con un vaso de leche, una pillama de conejitos y un libro de cuentos, cabe destacar que no pudo evitar burlarse accidentalmente -mas bien a drede y con sorna- de la menor que había llevado sus garras hasta la pobre e inocente papada del Uzumaki, venditos sean sus reflejos que le salvaron su mayor atractivo, su papada de seducción.

Todo iba de maravilla en la mente de Hinata, aprovechando que su hermana molestaba a su pobre Naruto-kun -sabía que mas bien ambos se molestaban pero a la mustia le gustaba hacerse de la vista gorda- ella envió un texto a la niñera con una orden explícita y autoritaria: "doscientos dolares si vienes por Hana", por supuesto que la mujer no tardo nada en aparecer e incluso trajo refuerzos, eso es a lo que ella llamaba eficacia, sobre todo por que ahora estaba a solas con el solecito de sus ojos, el azul de la vida, la sonrisa de los ángeles, la voz de la seducción, el nueve de su seis, la encarnación del deseo, el pecado de la lujuria, la cara de la perversión, el... Bien, se desvío tantito del camino.

—Y... ¿Dónde le gustaría que se la meta? -habló serio el hombre-

—Pu-Pues en la va-va-va... creo que se ve-veria bien -tartamudeó como farolito-

—Sí, creo que allí se vería bien -se relamio los labios-, ¿también con las bolas?

—S-Si tu qui-quieres -respondió avergonzada-

—Creo que es lo mejor, las bolas las harán nacer fuertes.

—¿Cu-Cu-Cuantos? -preguntó cubriendo su rostro que comenzaba a sangrar-

—Las bolas todas, y sobre cuantos nacerán pues ya depende de que tanto le metamos de semilla.

—¿Tienes mu-mucha?

—Si, creo que la bolsa esta rebosante

—También lo creo -declaró la mujer al punto del desmayo-

—¿Ya la vio?

—Ésta mañana -dijo mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar-, estaba muy pesada.

—Ah, que bueno que la pulsó

—No pude hacerlo, pero se notaba, incluso brillaba la bolsa -se relamio los labios-

—Si, es que me gusta mantenerla hidratada -dijo él con orgullo-

—Uy si -se limpió la sangre mientras mordía sus labios en una acción de seducción barata- que ricolino.

—Por cierto, ¿quiere que lo hagamos profundo?

—Entre mas profundo y duro mejor -se saboreaba sobre la silla-

—Entonces lo haremos de esa manera, Por cierto, ¿también los tulipanes rojos irán con esa técnica?

—¿Técnica? ¿Tulipanes rojos? -preguntó la Hyuga confundida-

—Si, es que me dijo que los tulipanes blancos se los meta en la vasija con las bolas de nutrientes, el sembrado lo quiere con la técnica profunda, entonces me preguntaba si los de colores que irán en la sección del riachuelo los quería con la misma técnica.

—Ah, si.

¡Joder! Estaba segura que ahora mismo tenía a ese hombre entre las piernas queriéndole meter la pija en la chucha, con todo y bolas, profundo y todo, si hasta le dijo que para que nacieran fuertes sus bebés, que quería mucho y que tenía el durazno cargado de la semilla del amor, ¿como es que ahora hablaban de tulipanes?, ¿a caso solo había sido cosas de su cabeza?, No podía ser, si hasta sintió que se le restregaba arriba y abajo como un buen y sexy pervertido al que ella sin dudar le permitiría le faltase al respeto de la forma mas dura y profunda posible.

Confundida como jamás lo había estado cogió un par de servilletas que habían sobre la mesa y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que le salía de la nariz, de nuevo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna la hizo pensar mal, sin embargo esta vez antes de hablar consideró que era correcto el cerciorarse que era la mano pervertida, grande y juguetona de Naruto y no sólo obra de su imaginación, por eso bajó su mirada y vio su entrepierna llena de dardos, de esos con pegatina que tienen los juguetes para niños, ¿Cómo rayos terminó con su florecita llena de dardos?, ya podía imaginarlo.

Debajo de la mesa se encontraba Kurama, el perro mas zorro de la casa -y el único para ser precisos- con una arma de juguete, la misma que lanzaba dardos, tenía su cuerpo detrás del arma homicida de florecitas necesitadas mientras que con sus patas preparaba el ataque, entonces movía un poco el arma del mal y disparaba, ¡Pum!, directo a la flor e incluso podía jurar que aquel zorrito travieso se reía, mendigo perro del mal.

¡Woof! Ladró la bestia.

—¡Hey, Kurama! -le acarició las orejas el Uzumaki- ¿que pasa amigo?

El perro gimoteaba cual víctima de la peor desgracia mientras con sus patitas arrastraba su juguete infernal mostrando que faltaban sus dardos del averno -todo eso según Hinata-, por lo que había logrado llamar la atención de su cuidador dejando en Shock a Hinata que sólo pensaba en lo traidor que podía llegar a ser su propio perro -mismo que por orden de su padre era cuidado por el señor de los pensamientos impuros-.

—Ya veo, no encuentras tus dardos -dijo con orgullo, casi como si el hombre hubiese descubierto un nuevo país inexplorado por el hombre-, ¿a dónde los lanzaste ésta mañana?

El perro solo gimoteo mientras el rubio ponía cara de decepción, ¿es que a caso esperaba que el perro le respondiera?, ¿esperaba oir algo como: "Ah ya recuerdo, me los he dejado en la habitación, ire por ellos gracias por la ayuda y disculpad las molestias"?, pues no, eso no pasaría de chiste, al menos eso esperaba.

Al final Naruto terminó por levantar su gordo, firme, redondo, apretado y espectacular trasero del asiento para ir corriendo a buscar los dardos del pobre animal que lloraba arrastrandose de una lado a otro por todo el suelo, Hinata suspiró mientras tomaba mas servilletas por el sangrado que se le avecinaba en nada, eso lo confirmó cuándo el hombre se dobló para buscar debajo de los sillones del costado, ese culo debía ser un pecado y que la disculpasen por su hablar tan guarro, pero ese hombre estaba buenisimo.

El gimoteo del animal llamó la atención de Naruto, observó al perrito que caminaba hacía debajo de la mesa, justo frente a ella, seguro que quería avergonzarla pero no se lo permitiría, ¿quién se creía que era Kurama?, esta guerra sin dudas ella la ganaría.

—He buscado debajo de la mesa -habló con la voz mas dulce que jamás había empleado Hinata, llevó su mirada hasta Kurama y este solo soltó un !Tsch! Por lo bajo-, quizá los haya dejado arriba.

—Tiene razón señorita, iré a revisar, espere un poco por favor.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo buscaré aquí abajo, es mi perrito de todas formas.

—Muchas gracias -dijo sonriente antes de mirar al perro- ¿Dónde chucha los dejaste?

¿Dónde chuchas los dejó?, si tan sólo él supiera que fue precisamente en su chucha dónde los puso. Cuándo Naruto se hubo ido Hinata caminó hasta el baño, se encerró allí y comenzó a quitarse los dardos que se habían pegado en su tanga, los lavó con jabón y salió de nuevo a la salita, justo en ese momento él bajaba las escaleras con la decepción pintada en su rostro, sin embargo Hinata levantó los dardos en su mano y le sonrió.

—Los he encontrado en el baño -sucia mentirosa pero todo fuese por proteger su moral-

—Jajaja ¡Genial! -decía feliz el rubio-

La Hyuga se colocó de cuclillas y dejó los dardos cerca de Kurama que hizo su rostro a un lado y sacó la lengua en señal de asco, se dio la vuelta salió de la habitación con una pose de muy digno el animal, Naruto observaba la escena sorprendido pues Kurama era muy lindo con Hinata todo el tiempo -al menos en su presencia-, iba a preguntar o comentar algo pero ella se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Cree que por estar en el baño están sucios, pero los he lavado.

—Ah jajaja ya me preguntaba por que Kurama actuaba extraño.

Por dentro la pobre mujer moría lentamente, vaya cosas las que le hacía Kurama, no es que su perro la odiase o ella a él, simplemente Kurama era muy travieso y cuándo sus bromas no salían como quería buscaba venganza, justo ahora era la venganza por su ultima travesura fallida, sin embargo falló en ella también lo que lo llevaría a una venganza por la venganza, menudo perro tenía.

Después de dejar de lado el asunto de Kurama, ambos se pusieron a seguir con el planeamiento del sembrado de los tulipanes, esta vez con Hinata cuerda de lo que hablaba y no solo imaginándose cosas sucias y pervertidas con su jardinero, había trabajado duro para alejar toda esa belleza de escenas nos aptas para menores de su mente, lo cuál ya de por si era bastante, difícil, a eso había sumarle lo divertido y encantador que podía llegar a ser Naruto, sin duda eso significaba una muerte certera y prematura.

Cerca de las diez de la noche y con toda la planeacion realizada Hinata esperaba retirarse de la casa del rubio para dejarlo y dejarse descansar, la perdida de sangre la había debilitado un poco, se colocó de pie al igual que él, un sonido lejano se escuchó y casi al instante ocurrió un apagón, los pasos presurosos de su mascota cobarde resonaron con el choque de las uñas en la madera, ella intentó moverse un poco pero terminó tropezándose y cayendo al suelo, con sus manos trató de cubrirse lo mas que pudiese, ya fuesen sus pechos grandes o su rostro, lo que fuese pero que fuese rápido, sin embargo no actuó rápido y esperó un golpe seco en la cara, hermosa sensación la que experimentó al caer sólo en lo blandito, ¿una almohada?, seguro que sí, no encontró motivos para levantarse alarmada, era mejor quesarse en un lugar seguro en vez de caminar cuál idiota por toda la oscuridad y terminar con la cara en el suelo, una pierna rota o varios dientes flojos, por eso simplemente se quedó en su sitio.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? -su voz sonaba con preocupación-

—Si, caí en blandito Naruto-kun

—Me alegro señorita, en cuánto el servicio regrese la acompañare hasta su hogar, sería peligroso si alguien entra mientras la seguridad está desactivada.

—Te lo agradezco mucho -menuda voz de niña buena que tenía, tan linda que incluso ella casi se la creía-

—Podemos hablar mientras tanto, es bueno para conservar la calma -el quería conservar otra cosa mas allá de la calma-

—Me parece muy bien, entonces... ¿De que hablamos? -momento incomodo~-

—Podemos hablar de cosas divertidas -sugirió el hombre-

—Ow, entonces hablemos de situaciones vergonzosas

—Me parece bien, ¿puedo comenzar yo?

—Claro.

—Bien, recuerdo que cuándo tenía doce años comí muchas lentejas y me provocaron gases, a la hora se ir a casa yo debía esperar a mi madre la cuál siempre llegaba tarde, estaba esperándola en el corredor cuándo la niña que me gustaba se despidió de sus amigas para subir al auto de su -bruja- madre y yo tenía tantas ganas de soltarme un gas, pero si lo hacía sus amigas se lo dirían a la mañana siguiente o en un texto por lo que decidí arriesgar mis tripas, luego de unos minutos ellas se fueron y yo divisé el auto de mi madre, corrí y me trepe en el, cerré la puerta y me tiré el gas mas fuerte y horriblemente hediondo de mi vida, giré mi cabeza y vi a la -bruja- madre de aquella chica y detrás estaba ella, adelante mi madre como loca tocando el claxon, por mi desesperación me monté en el auto equivocado, ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida pero la mas divertida.

—Santos cielos Naruto-kun -reía Hinata al imaginarlo-, no puedo creerlo.

Listos para la siguiente historia Hinata se acomodó sobre la almohada, se colocó boca abajo y su quijada en la parte mas suave, estaba a punto de comenzar cuándo el servicio de energía se vio restaurado, Naruto observó en promer plano a la mujer con ojitos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas recostando su boquita en su amigo el bananito que en un solo instante y como todo un caballerito se puso de pie en su honor, que suerte que ella estuviese tan distraída en sus sucios pensamientos mientras acariciaba el bulto y decía "Blandito, blandito" cada vez que le tocaba las ciruelas, "Duro, duro" cuándo visitaba a sir bananito.

No es necesario mencionar en como acabó tal situación, pero si cabe aclarar que no fue con resultados sensuales -llamese también sexuales- si no todo lo contrario, una Hinata desmayada cuándo cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía mientras tenía un fuerte derrame nasal, Naruto con el banano adolorido, duro y muy activo, bien vivito el muchachito.

La noche de Hinata después de que Naruto la llevase a casa fue bastante activa, en ese momento se sentía que era Lady multi orgasmos, es decir que terminó con una almeja desperlada.

La noche de Naruto -después de regresar a rastras a casa- fue bastante movida, se sintió un cazador con arma en mano, terminó cazando mas de una vez al mismo ganso.

Eran las ocho menos siete cuándo Naruto salió de su hogar, Hinata le esperaba afuera con la carita avergonzada, él la observó con el corazón lleno de ternura, no entendía como es que esa chica de mirada -y muy probablemente pensamientos- pervertida podía provocarle tal sensación de ternura, es decir, cuándo vez que alguien te ve con cara de querer violarte lo último que llega a inspirarte es ternura, mas bien lo único que te inspira en tales momentos no es mas que terror, sin embargo con elma era diferente, era como si a pesar de ser una pervertida pensases que no es su culpa, si no que piensas que se trata de algún ente ageno a ese angelito de ojitos perlas, eso es loco, loco pero cierto y le pasaba a él.

—Señorita Hinata -le sonrió encantador como siempre-, buenos días.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun -respondió un poco nerviosa-

—Lamento haber hecho que viniera hasta aquí, realmente desperté muy tarde

—¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? -dijo la hermosa preocupona-

—Sí, sólo me duele el brazo derecho -lo movió el circulos-

—¡Kya!

Hinata dio un pequeño grito mientras cubría sus labios con su delgada mano y sus mejillas se llenaban de carmín, en su mente sólo resonaba una cosa, una y otra vez, a cada momento, a cada minuto, sin esperar, sin pausas, una vez tras otra:

¡FAP! ¡FAP! ¡FAP! ¡FAP! x1000

—Por tu bien -una sombría voz resonó detrás de Hinata-, espero que tal dolor no tenga nada que ver con mi hermanita y un ganso.

¿Buscan un remedio efectivo e instantáneo para bajar el nerviosismo, los sonrojos y una potente y palpitante erección?, Naruto lo conocía y honestamente no se sentía dichoso por tal hecho, así que si, estaba a nada de comenzar a realizar su rótulo de **_"Se vende o se renta gratis"._**

Menuda suerte que tenía.

* * *

 **Hola 7u7**

 **Recuerdo claramente que** **"Se vende o se renta gratis"** **dije cuándo recién publiqué este fic: " No subiré nada en una o dos semanas" y pues aquí estoy, no se preocupen, he ido a donde un espejo y me he dicho "¿por que eres así?, igual no encontré respuesta pero es lo de menos, por cierto quiero darle las gracias a "Nina" si no me equivoco, que me le han dado ban bara ban ban de arenita gaiden jajaja xD, ella recomendó mi fic en un grupo NaruHina, si nena, lo he visto, también gracias a todos en general por apoyar mi fic, así como a esa personita especial que me ha dicho es mi fan, gracias**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Besitos!**


	3. Hechicera

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishinoto.**

 **"Hechicera"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El lunes pintaba perfecto, si alguien había dicho que ese lunes era asquerosamente malo, que alguien le diese una patada al trasero por él, por que ese lunes sin duda alguna era especial, hermoso y el mejor lunes en la historia de los lunes.

El lunes perfecto.

El día anterior había sido el peor domingo en la historia de los domingos, había sido un completo desastre, sus planes para el domingo que pasaría en compañia de la niña de mirada pervertida se había ido a la... ¡Puta!

Una disculpa por la palabrota.

Pero él había planeado todo con detenimiento, ya saben, ese momento lleno de preguntas existenciales que te llegan después de la fulminante paja, él lo cambió por planes rosas y llenas de miel sobre como hacer contacto -mas allá del visual- con la hermosa damita de mente sucia, sin embargo un enorme problema no previsto se presento.

El cabronazo había llegado.

Es decir, el hermano celoso que hizo su entrada triunfal por la mañana, antes incluso de algún intento de coquetería, ¿ese tipo era algún tipo de adivino?, no, tenía mas bien pinta de brujo, con escoba, berruga y sombrero incluido.

Pero regresando a la palabrería sin sentido de que tan perfecto era ese lunes, la verdad es que la noche anterior y después de proferir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra contra el mundo, contra la rama que chocaba contra su ventana, contra el gas que luchaba por salir mientras se cacheteaba el trasero, maldijo incluso al excusado después de cagar, pues este hacía mucho ruido que no lo dejaba concentrarse en maldecir a gusto, Naruto había planeado que haría una visita casual a la universidad mayor de Queensland, aquella dónde pasó todos los años de su carrera, allí dónde conoció al profesor tan valioso que le introdujo en el mundo de lo pervertido y las conversaciones en doble sentido, aquél que le mostró la importancia que tienen las mujeres en la vida, ese que le mostro el lado bueno de las pajas, las chicas, los bikinis y por supuesto que los cálculos visuales, para ver las medidas a distancia, bendito fuese su maestro, mas que un maestro un padrino, mas que su padrino, su segundo padre.

Pero volviendo a la visita a la universidad, se supone que él tenía previsto sus descansos para los días domingo, sin embargo decidió que podría trabajarlo para poder descansar los lunes, después de todo los domingos eran un excelente día para cuidar del jardín -en realidad es solo por que Neji no está los domingos-, sin embargo su domingo se vio arruinado cuándo el señor hechicero se apareció por la casa el domingo por la mañana, todo esto alegando que les habían cancelado el juego, desgraciado aquél que cometió tal sacrilegio.

Es por eso que ese hermoso lunes por la mañana él estaba caminando por todo el campus vistiendo muy guay y robando suspiros por aquí y por allá, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa en color púrpura que le resaltaban sus ojos azules -que a decir verdad eran un encanto, después de todo el espejo no mentía-, unos zapatos negros y unos lentes muy cool, parecía un modelo de portada, hasta le daban ganas de besarse a si mismo aun que eso pareciese muy gay, le importaba un carajo.

De vuelta a la realidad y sin exceptuar lo bien que se veía, Naruto caminaba muy tranquilo y fresco por todo el campus, habían estudiantes por aquí y por allá, cerca de la zona de lectura, a un costado de un pequeño lago artificial, pero cerca del edificio de Bellas artes encontró lo que tanto buscaba, una hermosa dama de ojitos perlados y mirada dulcemente pervertida -aun que suene loco-, allí estaba la futura madre de sus hijos, aquélla que -si ella lo desea- ha de convertirlo en un mandilón, la mujer que cuándo se les hiciera lo dejaría seco -en el buen sentido sensual-, la mujer con quién sueña compartir toda su hermosa vida, aquélla que se ha de comer todo esto -refiriendose a su cuerpecito-, la misma que se va atascar con ese pastelito que estaba hecho -sigue refiriéndose a si mismo-, la mujer perfecta para él.

Ya saben, una loca para un subnormal -ella no tenía que saberlo todo así que sepan guardar el secreto-.

Con un andar super guay -parecía Jonny Bravo región cuatro-, una melena firme -los pelos mas parados que un puerco espín- y una ceja levantada cuál tipo con una deformidad, Naruto se acercó hasta la banca donde la bella mujer leía un libro -bastante grande- que parecía muy -aburrido- interesante, caminó un poco mas lento y les hizo un guiño a unas chicas cerca, mismo que las volvió locas y las hizo gritar llamando la atención de su dama de perversión.

—¿Naruto-kun? -dijo aún confundida y con la presente sospecha de que sólo fuese una alucinación mas de su retorcida y sensual mente-

—¡Ah, señorita! -dijo falsamente sorprendido-, que casualidad encontrarla aquí -se acarició la cabellera en una pose tipo: que bueno que estoy- no me lo esperaba.

—No se dónde crees que podrías encontrar a una universitaria si no es en una universidad -dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, el desgraciado le había arruinado la pose-, abejorro.

—Me refería a que no sabía que la encontraría precisamente en esta universidad -respondió con amargura el rubio-

—Vaya -comenzó con ironía el brujo, según palabras del Uzumaki-, no pensé que conducieras con los ojos cerrados, por que de otra manera no logro explicarme que no sabías dónde estudia cuándo has venido a recogerle a ésta misma universidad durante el mes que se quedó sin chofer.

—Parece que es el brujo quién olvida que fue él mismo quién me obligaba a ponerme una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza para no ver la universidad, menudo pedazo de Gargamel.

—Pues disculpame por tratar de cuidar la flor de mi hermana, ¡A-be-jo-rro!

—Nii-san no deberías... -trató de interrumpir la menor siendo completamente ignorada-

—No soy un violador, es solo que tienes la mente corrompida, que mas se podría esperar de un brujo con complejo de gran danés y cuerpo de salchicha.

—¿Acabas de llamarme perro, abejorro?, ¿quieres pelea zorro violador?

—¡Pues entrale perro!, ¡haber ladrame! -le buscaba pelea dando de saltitos de un lado a otro como un mal imitador de boxeador, patético la verdad- ¡Woof perro, Woof!

—¡HAAAAAH! -puso su mejor o peor cara de Yankee- ¡te mataré abejita!

—Perro que ladra no muerde, ¡brincale perrito! -dijo mientras se colocaba discretamente detrás de un árbol-

—Ya basta, no deben...

—¿A caso está huyendo la abeja? -de nuevo ignoraron a Hinata-

Llega un momento en la vida de todo individuo en el que se pierde el control, la calma, la paciencia y los calzones -este último en un momento completamente diferente-, por mas calma que uno pueda mantener esta destinado a que llegue un momento de explosión, Hinata era muy tranquila, quizá era una chica pervertida pero muy tranquila y paciente en lo que a otras personas se refería, sin embargo tanto su hermano -al cuál amaba demasiado- y el chico de sus sueños -al mismo que le dedicaba todos su pensamientos sucios, pajas y cartitas de amor- se habían decidido a joderle y exterminarle la paciencia ese día, por eso al ser interrumpida en numerosas ocasiones y después de ser ignorada de una manera fría y cruel, Hinata Hyuga, la señorita paciencia había explotado.

¿Han escuchado es sonido de las muñecas que chillan cuándo les apretas la panza?, si, esas mismas que en un tiempo le dieron el día del niño, así como las gallinas chillonas de plástico, pues así mismo chillaron el perro y el abejorro cuándo recibieron el "tatequieto" mas doloroso de sus vidas -cortesía de Hinata-, pobres almas en desgracia, incluso escuchaban el molesto canto de Ursula tratando de llevar por mal camino a la pobre sirenita.

Ambos colocaron sus brazos en el abdomen, les dolía como el rayo aquél golpecito, por algún momento se habían olvidado que Hinata a pesar de ser una flacuchenta chica no era débil y algo mas importante...

Hinata era una maestra de Baguazhang -arte marcial chino para quién no sepa-.

—Les decía -dijo con enojo la mujercita-, que no es correcto que se pongan a pelear aquí, ¿se creen algún tipo de luchadores cool?, pues no lo son, parecen mas bien un par de gallitos de pelea al borde del retiro.

—Pero Hina~ -comenzó a hablar el Hyuga-, ese pervertido está acosandote.

—No estoy acosando a la señorita Hinata, vine a visitar a un profesor muy querido -se excusó el rubio-

—¿Por que habrías de tener un profesor en la universidad, jardinero? -preguntó despectivamente-

—¡Oye, no se!, ¡¿será por que me gradúe de esta misma universidad hace poco mas de un año?, pe-rro.

—¿Graduarte de que?, ¿abejorro?, ¿acosador?, ¿pervertido?, ¿abusador de hermanas menores?, ¿busca flores?

—Arquitecto -les restregó con orgullo a la cara-, ¿usted de que va a graduarse señorito perro?, ¿de hechicero?, o ¿esta haciendo un doctorado en brujería y ladridos?

—Biología, estoy a sólo seis meses de graduarme en biología, ¡y con honores!

—¡Ya basta! -interrumpió Hinata en la nueva discusión-

—¡Él me provocó! -gritó Neji señalando a Naruto-

—Señorita -se acercó de lambiscón el rubio-, el joven Neji me está molestando por ser un jardinero, no se si pueda soportar mas de esto.

—Oh, Naruto-kun disculpale, ya sabes que mi hermano esta amargado por ser un virgen antisocial de veinticuatro años -se disculpó la Hyuga mientras su hermano se ponía verde por los insultos-

—¡No soy virgen! -refutó el mayor para sorpresa de todos quienes miraban sorprendidos al señor de la seriedad-, ¡Ni antisocial!

—Pero si estas molestando a Naruto-kun

—¡Él me llamó perro!

—Y tu le has llamado abejorro, aun que no entiendo por que.

—¡Pues por que está en busca de tu flor!

—Entonces he de entregarle mi flor para que deje de seguirme y estés a gusto -miró a Naruto con una mirada lasciva mientras él sonreía alzando su pulgar en aprobación a la idea-, lo haré por que te quiero ver tranquilo Nii-san, ya no debes preocuparte por mi flor

—Bueno, si es así supongo que... ¡NO!, ese gamberro no va a comerse tu flor, primero le corto el aguijón.

—Hmmm... Esa fue una buena rima -exclamó Uzumaki-

—¿Verdad? -expresó orgulloso el Hyuga-, es decir, ¡callate abejorro!

—¿Ya ve señorita? -puso ojos de cachorro moribundo, igual que Kurama cuando lo pillan en una travesura-, yo trato pero así no se puede.

—Nii-san, no deberías tratar mal a Naruto-kun

Neji les dio la espalda molesto, siempre que el estúpido de su "Niriti-kin" estaba cerca era casi imposible que a él le diese la razón, sin embargo estaba orgulloso de sus logros, durante mas de un año, desde que aquél perpetrador de florecitas -llamese virginidad- llegó a su casa, mas directamente a trabajar para su hermana menor -Hinata y no la tierna Hanabi- había logrado mantenerlo con las garras -y otra cosa- lejos de ella, sin embargo cada vez era mas difícil, el mendigo chamaco siempre la compraba con una mirada de perro a medio morir, quería darle un golpecito en la espalda con unos picos -de esos que usan en las minas-.

Naruto llevaba sus brazos al frente mientras abría y cerraba sus manos -imaginese en versión chibi super kawaii para mayor comodidad y garantizar su integridad mental, no nos hacemos responsables por posibles traumas al no seguir las correspondientes indicaciones-, Hinata lo miraba conmovida y le abrió los brazos para recibirlo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo dónde el chico muy inocente -inocente mis nalgas- posó su carita de ternura sobre el suave pecho de la chica que se sentía en el paraíso con su ángel.

Neji se sintió abrumado por el silencio de parte de aquél par y por el "Awwww" que emitieron los presentes, se giró cual Emily Rose en pleno exorcismo y entonces vio aquélla blasfemia que no estaba para nada de acuerdo en aceptar, aquello que sus ojitos puros y sagrados no podían seguir viendo, por que de hacerlo su cuerpo y alma se hundirían en el mas oscuro averno, habido y por haber.

—¡Oye! ¡¿No que ya te ibas?! -gritó furioso el Hyuga-

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde? -decía el confundido rubio que movía su cara contra el pecho grande y blando de la mujer-

—Dijiste que habías venido a ver a tu "querido maestro", buscalo y largate, abejorro.

—¿Maestro?, ¿de quién? -decía sumido en su mundo de pechos-

—¿Naruto? -se escuchó una voz por detrás-

—¡Jiraiya-sensei! -saludó Neji a la par de Hinata que separó a Naruto de su pecho-

—¡Ero-sennin! -corrió Naruto a abrazar a su maestro que le recibió cual pájaro que vuelve al nido-

—Mi muchacho, que bueno que vienes de visita, ¿dónde rayos te habías metido?

—Ya le contaré viejo pervertido -le decía riendo el otro mientras caminaban abrazados dejando atrás a los confundidos Hyuga-

El sonido que anunciaba el regreso a las clases sacó de su transe a los hermanos, Neji se preguntaba por que Naruto llamaba pervertido al subdirector del campus, también tenía la duda de que tan unidos eran como para ir abrazados cuál borrachos en la madrugada, Hinata por su parte solo podía imaginar sus pechos siendo muy bien atendidos por el rubio, seguro que Naruto sería una excelente ayudante, esa misma noche le pediría ayuda para practicar a amamantar y por eso mismo Naruto sería el bebé y ella la consentidora madre que no para de darle pecho a su hermoso bebé.

Ahora que se lo pensaba mejor desistía de la idea, que vergüenza que ande pervirtiendo una acción tan linda como lo es amamantar un bebé, ¿y si mejor era ella la bebé?, rayos eso si que sonaba bien, ¿Naruto tendría un buen biberón?, jaaaa seguro que sí, pero igual sonaba demasiado sucio, mejor buscaría un buen par de cosas por internet, y hablando de internet, ¿A Naruto le gustaría un látigo?, por que a ella definitivamente si.

Jiraiya observaba con orgullo -y lágrimas, muchas lágrimas- a su ahijado, su hijo se podría decir, ¿cómo es que se había convertido en semejante espécimen lleno de amor hacía el sexo femenino y mas especialmente hacía una dama dotada de belleza, femineidad, y tetas?, ah claro que si, él mismo le había instruido en el arte del amor a las feminas, claro que también le habló de la importancia de las tetas, pero por su cara, voz de baboso y pose de idiota, estaba mas que seguro que lo que llamó la atención de su joven pupilo no fueron las frondosas tetas de la señorita Hyuga, si no mas bien era que su niño, su pequeño virgen e inexperto de las artes amatorias estaba enamorado.

Al imbécil ya lo tenían bien atrapado.

Seguro que tenían una foto del rubio tonto amarrada a una tanga roja, así como un amarre tipo "eres mío".

Bueno, quizá no era eso, digo no es como que el sonso de su ahijado lo fuese a notar, quizá al ser tan lelo si que se lo hacían, pero sin duda la señorita Hyuga era por demás una chica muy inocente que no trataría ninguna de esas perversidades y amarres locos, aun que su hermano, el mayor de los Hyuga si que tenía cara de brujo, con verruga, escoba y caldero incluido.

Ahora que se reencontraba con su mas grande pupilo, recordaba muchas cosas de todo el tiempo que asistió a esa universidad, como aquélla ocasión en la que la directora los pilló haciendo un agujero en el baño de las chicas, cabe mencionar que todo fue con fines educativos, nadie podía probar lo contario -la cámara en su mano y el frecuente derrame nasal así como una semi erección no probaban nada-, también estaba aquélla ocasión que los encontraron robando los trajes de baño de las chicas de tercer año, esas de la generación de tetas -misma generación que él apadrinó-, que buenos tiempos aquellos, jamás pudo encontrar otro alumno como Naruto, y ahora para coronar sus males el chico se había enamorado.

Pobre de su muchacho.

Hinata estaba en aquella bodega de mantenimiento, si, esa misma tan típica de los programas de nickelodeon, si, como la que salía en la serie de la chica que tenía una hermana loca, una amiga trastornada y una genial chica sádica amante de las tijeras -pero las de cortar, no piensen mal-, llevaba encerrada allí mas de medía hora, su hermano le dijo que no era seguro que andase por allí con el abejorro violador suelto, ella estaba tan metida en sus fantasías que ni atención le puso y sólo asintió a los locos planes de Gargamel versión iztapalapa -una referencia que sus amigos de México solían usar mucho-, por eso es que estaba allí esperando a que su hermano se dignara a ir por ella para irse a casa, pero ella no contaba con un arma mas peligrosa.

Su pervertida imaginación.

En su mente ella estaba esperando a Naruto con todas sus mas sucias intenciones en aquella bodega de mantenimiento, asomó su rostro por aquella ventanilla de cristal transparente y llevó su mirada lujuriosa hacía el pasillo, consumida por aquél fuego que le recorría imaginaba a su sexy rubio de duraznos suaves y pesados tocándole el cuerpo, las piernas, el cuello, la cintura y un par de veces el trasero, ese chico era un sucio, le estaba faltando al respeto a ella, ella que era au jefa, que sucio pero que bueno, tan impúdico que la excitaba, ¿había pasado de leves fluidos a una cascada?, con semejante macho machote, pecho peludo, espalda de espartano y voz de vikingo seguro que si, que alguien llame a los bomberos, por que esa nena se estaba quemando, ardía en las llamas de la pasión de su imaginación.

Entonces cuándo parecía que sucumbía ante las llamas de la lujuria, una imagen salvaje aparece al final del pasillo, el protagonista de sus mas grandes fantasías, la causa de sus pajas, el motivo de sus orgasmos locos y espasmódicos, la razón de su loca mentalidad sucia, el destinatario de sus cartas de amor, desde las mas puras y tiernas, hasta las mas oscuras y eróticas, ese mismo que iba por los pasillos con ese andar tan masculino -parecía mas bien que Cara Delevingne le había poseído-, con esos pantalones negros que le apretaban el trasero como un par de mantequedas brillantes, esponjosas y deliciosas, con esa carita de niño inocente que insitaba a corromperle y que seguramente luego le haría sentirse una abusadora de menores, de angelitos del cielo.

Armada de valor y con los ovarios bien puestos -como decía Jacinta, su nana-, abrió la puerta de golpe y justo cuándo el señor de la banana pasaba por allí, lo jaló de la camisa púrpura y lo arrastró hasta meterlo de lleno a la bodega, allí lo colocó contra la pared y se acercó poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios con los propios.

Recordaba claramente cuándo las personas le decían: "lo imaginé, pero lo sentí tan real" y ella se había burlado, les había tachado de locos, de soñadores compulsivos y de otras muchas cosas, pero justo ahora, en este preciso momento pedía disculpas de todo corazón por que ella misma estaba experimentando dicha sensación, podía sentir claramente los labios tibios y húmedos de Naruto que apresaban los suyos, la lengua que le recorría por dentro de su boca se sentía tan real, la tibieza, la calidez y el cosquilleo que provocaban las manos que le rodeaban de la cintura mientras le daban el mas húmedo y delicioso beso de toda su vida, eso sin duda se sentía muy real, demasiado real.

Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del rubio, lo acarició y podía jurar que su mente provocó el sonido que emanaría de los ocupados labios del amor de su vida, la sensación del cuerpo grande y fornido que apresaba al suyo era tan real que tenía miedo de su propia mente, de su imaginación tan realista, la respiración agena que se mezclaba con la suya, la húmedad de los labios que le besaban con fiereza y pasión, la estaban volviendo loca, ¿como iba a terminar?, ¿tocándose en una bodega de mantenimiento mientras fantaseaba con aquél adonis que tenía por jardinero?.

Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, que digo hora, por segundo, escuchaba pasos y aquél morbo provocado por la simple idea de ser pillados la atrapó, si tan sólo todo fuese real, si al menos Naruto le dijera que gustaba de ella y así no tuviese que limitarse a solo fantasear con él, si tan sólo lo besase una vez para disfrutar realmente de aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba en su imaginación, si los labios que probaba en este momento fuesen realmente de él, si la mordida tan sexy y provocadora que sentía en ese momento fuese provocada por él, seguro que podría morir en paz, en calma y feliz.

El sonido seco de la puerta que se abría con fuerza la estremeció, mas aún cuándo aquella cálida sensación de los labios posados sobre los de ella saboreándole cesó y un fuerte gritó le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—¡PERO QUE MIER...!

¿Su hermano?, ¿a caso le había pillado fantaseando?, ¿por que estaba ella tan caliente?, ¿por que sentía el aliento caliente junto a la punta de una nariz rozandole el cuello?.

Observó detenidamente todo mientras su hermano caía de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos cuál protagonista de telenovela mexicana, osea, todo un drama, vio la camisa púrpura y los cabellos rubios que se acomodaban bajo su barbilla y los brazos que se abrazaban con fuerza a su cintura, lo vio y lo sintió allí.

Era Naruto, el Naruto real a quién había besado.

—No puede ser, te he fallado -lloriqueaba Neji en el suelo-, ¡sueltala abejorro!

Hinata se pintó de todos los rojos habidos y por haber, su corazón latió con fuerza y desbocado cual caballo rebelde antes de ser domado, al pobre ya le habían soltado las riendas, ella por su parte estaba perdiéndose en la inconsciencia, su mente solo maquinaba una y otra vez lo mismo: "tengo la imaginación mas poderosa", Naruto solo podía repetirse una y otra vez: "Ésta mujer es mi hechicera".

Al final Hinata perdió la conciencia en brazos de Naruto que salió huyendo con ella en brazos mientras Neji le seguía con una escoba y un trapeador para golpearlo.

Menudo perro que era su cuñadito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola gente hermosa xD volví con actualización, como se habrán dado cuenta estoy mas al pendiente de mis fics que de escribir One Shots :3**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo y que estén feliz con el beso 7u7**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Besitos!❤**


	4. Una Escena Romántica

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Una escena romántica"**

 **Nota: Julia Roberts fue nombrada la mujer mas hermosa del mundo del 2017 y Omar Borkan también fue nombrado el hombre mas hermoso del mundo, lo aclaro para que entiendan las referencias en el fic xD**

 **Disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo 737**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Día 32 desdé el día de los trágicos acontecimientos, la señorita Hinata sigue sin aparecer por ningún lugar, nuevamente una nota con las últimas órdenes sobre el cuidado del jardín aparece por debajo de la puerta, Neji Salchichón sigue vigilando desdé los arbustos -dónde cree que nadie lo ve- comiéndose una galleta con chispas de chocolate y probablemente un poco de nuez, Hanabi chihuahua sigue haciendo ruidos "tétricos fantasmales" para nada creíbles, un pedo de Kurama da mucho mas miedo, hasta aquí con mi reporte Joaquín.

Esa había sido su segunda cinta de bitácoras, skipper se ve genial mientras las hace y él quería intentarlo, dejó la grabadora a un lado para comenzar a leer la nota, era lo de siempre, asegurarse de que las flores mantuvieran los cuidados necesarios para su sano crecimiento, bien, había completado la misión antes de medio día, ahora se sentía sólo y aburrido en su casa mientras Kurama estaba boca arriba suspirando con el estómago rechoncho por demasiadas croquetas, ¿debería ponerlo a dieta?, no, seguro que Kurama también quería ser un pingüino honorario, ya saben, bonitos y gorditos muchachos.

Justo en ese momento se sentía solo, jamás imaginó que la vida sería tan simplona sin la mirada pervertida que lo desnudaba con los ojitos, cuanto extrañaba a esa mujer que se decía ser su hermosa y casi perfecta jefa, tantos días sin verla hacían que su mente la delirara por doquier, joder, incluso juraba haberla visto cuándo Kurama caminaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, juraría que vio a Hinata caminar en cuatro patas meneando peligrosamente las caderas mientras lo miraba como que invitándolo a corromperla por un par de horas o hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

Honestamente no sabía si estar excitado o asqueado por ver a un perro de tal forma.

¿Quizá era una reacción por las pastillas caducadas que tomó esa mañana?, lo dudaba, no era la primera vez que consumía algo caducado.

Tras horas de estar tirado sobre la cama con una mano en el banano y la otra en el trasero, Naruto se levantó cuál caracol de la cama, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al baño dónde comenzó a quitarse la ropa con una lentitud que era casi ofensivo para las tortugas, Kurama por su parte dormía plácidamente moviendo sus patitas al ritmo de algún loco sueño de perro.

Estando en el baño y a punto de darse una buena y refrescante ducha que le quitase el olor a las mil pajas de horas atrás, llevó su mirada aburrida al muy estilo de su buen amigo Shikamaru hasta la esquina del baño y allí vio aquello que le iluminó la mirada, eso que usaba para retozar por ahí.

Hinata estaba en su habitación vistiendo un delgado y -muy- corto vestido color salmón mientras se acomodaba el cabello de un lado a otro, llevaba una semana entera buscando el vestido perfecto para hacerle una visita "casual" a su buen -y que esta muy bueno- jadinero, debía acomodar su cabello de la manera en que este se viera sensualmente provocativo, para que cuándo hiciera ojitos, el hombre de rebelde y hermosa cabellera rubia se emocionara en mas de una forma. No es necesario que lo explique, ¿verdad?

Una vez que terminó de acicalarse como simio, en esta caso una linda simia, sonrió para si misma -y darse un poquito de confianza- frente al espejo, bueno, se coqueteo un poco, esta bien, se coqueteó mucho, tomó su pequeña bolsa y salió de su hogar así como que no quiere la cosa, caminó el sendero largo y lleno de hermosas flores hasta llegar a la casa de hospedaje del hombre, se detuvo a una considerable distancia y suspiró, quizá no era buena idea, no quería meterlo en problemas como la última vez.

Aún no podía olvidar lo sucedido ese día, al pobre de Naruto lo había seguido su hermano todo el camino hasta llegar a casa y todavía de eso lo siguió con una escoba por todo el jardín hasta darle unas tres vueltas, claro que las intenciones del danés -como solía llamarlo el rubio- eran matarlo pero como era obvio terminó de cara en el lodo donde Kurama solía hacer travesuras cortesía del mismísimo dueño y creador de dicho lodo que no pensaba quedarse de patitas cruzadas viendo como buscaban asesinar a su cuidador.

No señor, no en su guardia.

Se golpeó con fuerza las mejillas y decidió seguir a paso firme, caminó decidida hasta llegar a la porte frontal de la casa dónde la voz gruesa de Naruto resonaba, era justo como la voz de los gemidos del sensual y apasionado hombre en sus mas sucias y guarras fantasías, esas que nada más de recordarlas le daba un no se que en no se donde que la ponía no se como, detallada la situación que se las he dado, deberían valorarme un poco más, pero regresando al tema de importancia, la pobre de Hinata se detuvo en seco con la mirada hacía la ventana mientras tomaba de su bolsa unos kleenex y los llevaba hasta sus fosas nasales, no es que estuviese sangrando pero mujer precavida vale por dos y en su caso hasta por tres.

La sombra del papasito, emmm... perdón, del jardinerito, se veía por la ventana, las luces parecían estar apagadas y era la tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas lo que permitía ver el movimiento de la zukulemta silueta, era mas que obvio que el hombre no llevaba puesta ropa, ella lo sabía muy bien, los brazos se notaban mas definidos y musculoso, la clara y evidente señal de que no llebava ropa, es más, hasta el lavadero se podía notar, estaba tan bien definido que le daban ganas de ir a por su cesta de ropa y ponerse a lavar, pero sobre ese bombón, ahí sentadita en la silla con palanca anti estrés incluida, ufff men, se sentía toda una cochinota, una pillina como decía Ino, la alocada amiga de preparatoria.

El trasero, que el señor nos libre del pecado de la lujuria y con toda esa carne que también aleje a la gula por que la tentación es grande, mas que grande es enorme y su cuerpo pecador era débil, tan débil como Monaka en dragon ball super, el anime que anda causando emoción en los veteranos del anime, menudas cosas que se le pasaban por la mente, pero lo importante aquí es: ¿como sabe ella que el hombre anda libre con el viento?, fácil, sin ropa el trasero firme, grande y gordo del hombre se mostraba en todo su esplendor, hasta brillaba el condenado, lo veías y una luz sagrada lo cubría mientras ángeles bajaban tocando el arpa en una melodía de divinidad, loco pero mágico, milagroso si le preguntaban a ella. Simplemente DI-VI-NO, casi tan divino como el cabello del tío loco Madara, casi tan perfecto como el del tío Hashi apuestas locas, así de jodidamente hermoso era.

Dejando de lado a los tíos de la ciudad y concentrandonos un poco mas en lo que los ojos de la buena Hinata veían, la cosa era que la Hyuga se estaba babeando, si, babeando cuál bulldog hambriento, no pregunten mucho, la verdad es que no sabemos mucho de perros, pero si no lo sabemos nos lo inventamos, como que no.

¡WHMMMH!

Si, ese era el sonido que Hinata escuchaba para luego oir un ronco y grueso "YO SOY TU PADRE", ¿Naruto era acaso un hijo de Darth Vader?, esas eran cosas que debió preguntarle antes de contratarlo y no simplemente verlo de pies a cabeza mientras se lo imaginaba en una cama sobre ella mientras él le sonreía tan divino y le hablaba de muchas cosas a las que ella no prestó atención, al menos en esa ocasión, estaba tan feliz de haber grabado tal "entrevista" para luego escucharla atentamente sin estar distraída con la belleza física e interna del bello hombre.

Dejando eso de lado, Hinata casi chilla de emoción cuando vio una luz verde fosforescente que se alzaba fuerte e imponente en la entre pierna del hombre, su corazón casi se detiene cuándo recordó los condones fosforescentes que vio semanas atrás en esa sex shop de la avenida de Milán cerca de la universidad, si creían que ella era una pervertida dejenme decirles que SI, tienen razón, no hay forma de negarlo, Hinata es una pervertida, pero hemos comprobado que Narutin es todo un travieso picarón, mira que andar jugando a star wars con su sable natural, una forma muy rara y excitante de economizar, debería subirle a youtube bajo el título: DIY Sable de Star Wars barato y con lo que tienes a mano, o bueno, entre las piernas. Ella si que lo vería, lo comentaba, le daba like, lo compartía y hasta se lo descargaba, faltaba más sobraba menos.

De pronto y sin que ella -o su mente de pervertida- se lo esperara, aquél sable DIY se vio extendido en una forma alarmante, era enorme, super largo, super brillante, y podría apostar toda su mesada de universitaria a que era súper duro súper rico, ujum~ súper yeah.

¿Qué rayos era ese hombre? ¿Un burro?, jum, honestamente la zoofilia era asquerosa pero con ese animal que estaba hecho su jardinero si se andaba sacrificando, ok, eso sonó muy sucio, ahora se sentía asqueada pero motivada, no piensen mal que lo único que logra motivarla es el señor del sablezote. Ulala señor francés.

Regresó su atención que había sido brevemente desviada -por si la andaban acosando mientras acosaba valgame la redundancia- hacía su hermoso Omar Borkan marca nacional que jugueteaba por toda la habitación moviendo su sable cual bandera en desfile, suspiró y apretó sus piernas por el cosquilleo que se formaba con el calor de su pobre florecita -llamese también zona de diversión V-, ese hombre si que sabía provocarla, suspiró pesado mientras intentaba no perder el control, bajarse la húmeda tanga y montarse al semental pura sangre que andaba retozando a la luz de la luna, maldita sea la tentación pero mas maldito el ayuno del que era presa.

—Hi-na-ta

Hijuelachucha como diría la mamá de Abdiel, su amigo de prácticas, le acababan de dar un apagón a su pobre boiler, pobresito, capaz que terminaba enfermito, llevó su mirada hasta aquél desdichado que le había asustado de aquella forma tan cruel e inhumana mientras ella se daba un taco de ojo y otraa cosas, vio a su buen hermano con el entrecejo fruncido, los brazos cruzados y el cabello desarreglado, seguro que salió a las prisas y por eso las greñas una arriba y otras abajo.

—Nii-san -fue lo único que respondió, ¿que mas podía decirle?-

—Es muy tarde para que estés afuera, ¿que buscas en la casa del abejorro?

—So-solo vine para hablar con él sobre el viaje de verano a la casa de playa

—Dejale uno nota de sus deberes, luego me contactare con él para ver como va, ¿lo vez?, está todo arreglado, solo dejaselo a tu nii-san y vuelve a casa, los abejorros como ese podrían oler tu flor, no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera.

—Nii-san, creí haber sido clara cuándo dije que Naruto-kun se irá con nosotros al viaje.

—¿Pero por que?

—Mi jardín necesita unas modificaciones y sólo él puede hacerlas

—Contratemos otro jardinero, es más yo mismo me encargaré de tu jardín.

—No, gracias, la última vez que te acercaste a mis flores las pobres terminaron mas secas que el Sahara.

—¿Que intentas decir?

—Lo que he dicho, que eres un peligro para la vida floral, eres como el raticida, en este caso floricida.

—Eso es cruel.

—Si, cruel pero cierto, ahora dejame hablar con mi chico y ve a dar una vuelta por ahí.

—No lo llames "Tu chico", ese precoz pene pequeño no puede ser tu chico.

—¡¿A quién llamas precoz perro?! -asomó por la ventana el Uzumaki con su sable en la mano para decepción de la pobre Hyuga-

—A ti abejorro tanga fácil, no veo a nadie mas aquí que se corra sin haberla metido -le gritó molesto Neji-

—¡¿Que has dicho maldito pulgoso?!, no soy yo quien anda con el pájaro despierto apenas ve un pantalón apretado.

—¡Kyaaaaa!

Lo siento madre, lo siento padre, lo siento heterosexualidad, lo siento torito, lo siento bambi, lo siento messi, lo siento Kageyama-kun, lo siento Killua, lo siento hormiga que he salvado de morir ahogada esta mañana, lo siento señor sol, lo siento winnie, lo siento mundo en general, lo siento Afrodita, lo siento cinturón de Orión, lo siento cupido, lo siento vida misma, el protocolo fujoshi ha sido activado, corran antes de ser locamente shippeados, avancen por la zona H y eviten a toda costa la zona Y, ese ya es territorio Yaoi, por su atención muchas gracias -hace una reverencia-.

—Naruto-kun, Nii-san, ustedes dos ya hicieron cositas ricas -hablaba intentado detener el sangrado de su nariz mientras caía al suelo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro-, maravilloso.

—¡¿Qué?! -gritó confundido desde la ventana-

—Idiota, Hinata es una fujoshi de closet, ¿no vez esa cara que pone?, es la mítica y legendaria cara de shippeadora compulsiva que ahora mismo inventa miles de forma y cosas sexosas sobre dos hombres, seguro que ahora mismo esta imaginando una lucha de sables, ¡Hinata Awantaaaaaaaaa!

—Yo con el perro -dijo Naruto a punto de vomitar-, ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa es asqueroso!

—Al menos me imagina como el seme -dijo mas relajado Neji-

—¿Por que tu eres el seme?, yo quiero ser el seme, no quiero que me la metas, no me importa que sólo sea en su mente.

—Bueno tu grito decía Uke en cada letra.

—¡Malditooooo!

Pobre alma en desgracia... ¡Esperen no le lancen ese zapato a Ursula, la sirenita ya está con el príncipe!, demasiado tarde, esos idiotas golpearon a la pobre pulpa -pulpo hembra a quien le importa- gorda, jodidos racistas.

La pobre Hinata terminó en su habitación siendo fuertemente vigilada por la escudrialla anti yaoi 2.4, la cuarentena duró una semana, el trauma de Naruto Ukesito ese si que sería eterno.

Waaaa... Naruto no pensó que la casa de playa de los Hyuga sería tan genial y que igualmente él tendría su privacidad en una hermosa casa, llevaban ya varios días allí, el jardín de Hinata estaba tal y como ella lo quería, restaurado, modificado y en excelente estado, ella había tenido mucho que ver en la restauración, claro que seguida muy de cerca por el gran danés en cuerpo de salchicha y la ratita chihuahueña, pero claro que también el perro viejo estuvo allí, el gran señor Hiashi Hyuga que con un ojo te mira y con el otro te analiza, todo un gangster el tipo, en una escala del uno al diez, ese hombre era un cien con todos sus ceros y seguro que se quedaba corto.

Lo bueno era que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca, y las personas bondadosas como él siempre reciben su recompensa, en esta ocasión él la recibió de una excelente manera, con moño, dedicatoria y toda la cosa, pues resulta que el gran perro viejo, el colmilludo Hiashi recibió un llamado de emergencia en su trabajo, fue maravilloso ya que de todos los espías -se refiere a los tres que cuidan de la hermosa Hina- se había ido "El" espía, la vida era bella, pero como Dios es bueno y considera que Naruto merece mucho mas que eso pues... ¡BAM!, también le quitó del camino al perro salchicha, si eso no es bello no se que lo es, claro que Dios es infinitamente bueno así que creyó correcto que Hanabi también debía ir por allí a hacer cosas de chicas antisociales y sin amigos adolescentes, Hanabi también se había tenido que ir, entonces la vida no es bella, la vida señores míos, la vida es hermosa, divina, milagrosa y una aventura, ayer él estaba abajo y hoy está en la cima.

Si, la cima era de camino a la playa, la hermosa playa, arena, sol y agua, pero lo mejor, Hinata en vikini Un ¡Fatality! total y necesario, uno bien merecido.

Esa mujer, Dios lo ampare, esa mujer lucía preciosa, no es que no lo sea, esa mujer siempre está preciosa, siempre luce hermosa sin importar que cargue los cabellos mas revueltos que los de Kurama cuándo se revuelca en una pelea con los gatos -el pinche perro es un busca pleitos de lo peor- cuándo se acaba de despertar, es que esa mujer era la perfección encarnada, todo en ella era hermoso, divino, celestial, una experiencia religiosa como dice el iglesias, pero con ese traje de baño, señoras y señores, niños y niñas, hormonales y precoces, luna y sol, día y noche, alfa y omega, cielo e infierno, blanco y negro, piojos y pulgas, perros y gatos, ratas y ratones, doña pelos y don ese, sapo y... Lo siento, me proyecté, en fin, con ese traje de baño de color jade, ese top que se ceñía a sus pechos, que les dejaba un poquito de espacio para respirar, que sostenía con amor, precisión y poder ese par de armas divinas, con ese vikini que tenía un holán en una idea de faldita muy corta, con ese lazo tan divino en la parte de adelante, con esa manera de cubrir todo lo que es necesario cubrir, con todo eso sumado a las mejillas rojas, los labios entre abiertos, el cabello coqueto, la mirada tímida y lo perfecta que de por si ya es esa mujer, lucía simplemente espectacular, es decir, Julia Roberts, ¿quién te conoce?.

Hinata lucía tan hermosamente divina y perfecta que a él le daba miedo decir una estupidez, abrir los ojos y que la vida le diese una cachetada con un guante que decía: "Es un sueño", eso si que sería fatal.

Pero por ahora su paro y no cardíaco, le decía a gritos y dolores que eso era real, que realmente él estaba en una playa privada en compañía de su hermosa jefa, la mujer de sus sueños, la potencial madre de sus hijos -ha por que no quería nomas uno, se iba a esforzar mucho y muy duro por que fueran muchos, y hechos con muchas ganas y amor, digo, para que no salgan feitos como la pobre hija de Sakura, mi mas sentido pésame para esa pobre mujer-.

Pero volviendo a lo que le truje a chencha, debía andarse con cuidado, si bien él no corría peligro por ver de forma un poco indecente a su futura esposa, si corría el peligro de ir a prisión, ya saben, por asesinar a todos esos hijos de perra que miraban de forma pervertida a su mujer, ¿como se atrevían?, hasta se babeaban los perros hambrientos, ¡pero que hijos de perra!, jaaaaa pero eso si que no se los iba a permitir, nadie iba a ver ese trasero apretado mas que él, nadie lo iba a manosear, ni siquiera él por que podría pegarle o no sabía muy bien, ¿cómo saber que ella quiere que te propases con las mejores intensiones?, jum, ni idea.

Era hermoso, ver a esa dama jugando en el agua era hermoso, el sol brillante le iluminaba su hermosa silueta, su cabello húmedo seguía brillante y tan hermoso como siempre, su cintura era tab divinamente acariciada por las olas espumosas, era la mejor vista del mundo, sobre todo cuando el atardecer luce tan espectacular, así como la escena de una película romántica.

Hinata caminó hasta dónde Naruto se hallaba sentado y cubriéndose la entrepierna, uff, ella estaba maravillada con la idea de que el hombre anduviese así por ella, ¿por que era por ella verdad?, claro que era por ella, habían un montón de brujas por aquí y por allá pero él no las miraba ni un poco, pobres pirujas, si supieran que no se necesita una pose guay o cubrirse solo los pezones para llamar la atención de ese hombre, es mas, ella era la única a quién ese manjar haría su mujer, ya se lo podía imaginar, pero que macho que era el rubio.

—Naruto-kun -le habló la mujer frente a él-.

—Mi señorita -le respondió sin dejar de cubrir a su platanito-

—Ven al agua conmigo, quiero ir un poco mas profundo pero me da miedo, tu eres grandote y podrías cuidar de mi

Esa voz y esa mirada brillante y tímida con toques de seducción y doble sentido debían ser declaradas un delito, por que lo habían manipulado y en ese momento caminaba cuál zombie al mar tomado de la mano con su jefesita.

La vida es hermosa chicos, vivanla como si fuese el último día.

Filosófico que nos salió.

Llegaron a una parte un poco profunda, al menos para la mujercita de tamaño compacto, Naruto se colocó de espaldas al mar para proteger a su mujer de frente, ella se pegó a él mientras el rubio la sostenía de la cintura con firmeza y trataba de ocultar su erección, no quería que su amada pensase mal de él.

El cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a temblar a penas vio atrás del cuerpo de Naruto, las olas se hacían un poco mas agresivas y no es como que ella fuese alta para decir que no le golpearían directo a la cara, pero como su caballero de envidiable catana estaba con ella para protegerla, y como un claro aviso de que no permitiría que se hiciese daño o cayera, se abrazó de la estrecha cintura y la levantó varios centímetros hasta dejarla a su altura.

—Naruto-kun no me sueltes por favor, tengo miedo -le dijo abrazándose con fuerza a él-

—No te preocupes Hina, jamás te dejaré ir, no me rendiré.

—Yo tampoco lo haré.

Naruto acercó su rostro al de ella y sin pensarlo mucho atrapó los suaves labios entre los suyos, tan cálidos, tan dulces, tan deliciosos, tan adictivos que le era imposible no buscar mas contacto, mas roses, saborearlos mas y mas, morderlos y en cada mordida decirle: me encantas, me fascinas, me tienes loco, te deseo, te quiero, voy a cuidarte, quiero ser tuyo.

Sin poder esperar mas introdujo su lengua en la boca de su mujer -ya quisiera que fuera su mujer-, saboreó cada parte de la boca de ella, se arrastró contra la lengua suave de ella, la apretó mas a él y le mostró lo que le provocaba, si, la mujer había podido sentir su cosita apasionada que se moría por adorarla, hasta había soltado un gemido mientras lo besaba con mas pasión, no se ustedes pero yo siento que a ella le encantó lo que sintió.

Me lo dice mi intuición.

Un hombre y una mujer que se desean, se quieren y se cuidan el uno al otro, besándose en el mar, con un hermoso, que digo hermoso, divino y perfecto atardecer de fondo, sin personas merodeando por ahí -se habían retirado hacía algun rato-, sin hermanos celosos y con el amor y la pasión emanando de sus cuerpos, me parece una escena muy romántica, y si eso no es romántico no se lo que lo será.

Que romántico, lástima que una sombra sospechosa se este moviendo de camino a ellos... Jujuju me encantan los finales felices...

¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?, espero que si xD**

 **Bueno muchas gracias por leer y les aviso que se nos viene el lemon en este fic, no se si en el próximo capítulo pero ya les voy a quitar las ganas que se traen a mis niños 7u7**

 **¡Viva el NaruHina!**

 **Nos leemos lueguito hermosas y hermosos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Besitos!❤**


	5. Delirios

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.**

 **"Delirios"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Perdón por haberlo subido hasta hoy jajaja xD**

 **No hay mucha comedía en este capitulo pero igual disfruten**

 **Les quiero**

 **Bye**

 **¡Besitos!❤**

* * *

 _Tu cuerpo será mío,_

 _Te llevaré a la cama,_

 _Te haré sudar y temblar,_

 _Te dejaré sin fuerzas._

 _Atte: La gripe._

Cuánto no daría él por que la gripe se llamase "Hinata", ahí si que lo tirara a la cama, al suelo, a la mesa, al sillón, con los cerdos si quería -eso sonaba sucio pero era sólo para explicar su pinche punto-, que lo azotara, duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento, en resumen, que le hiciera y desiciera tanto como quisiera.

Pero no, oh no, eso si que no, la vida no era bella, bueno al menos no taaaaaan buena como para llegar a tales extremos en los que Hinata sería la gripe y el su sacrificado -aja si como no- corderito, una cruel víctima -¿que dedo me chupo, Uzumaki?- de la malevola, sexy y candente gripe, ¿eso que salía de su nariz era una moco?, no, mocos mis polainas, era sangre de "Ex-ci-ta-cion" -lease con voz golosona sensualona orgasmeante para un mejor efecto en su imaginación-.

Como decía, la vida no era tan buena como para llegar a eso, la vida era cruel con él, dura como su polla cuándo veía a su jefa y despiadada.

Llevaba dos días con gripe, una calentura -no bueno, menos, como dos- la de la enfermedad desgraciada y la de la enfermedad de la lujuria -esa última si que le gusta-, dos días en los que no había podido poner pie fuera de su jacal -disculpenlo pero justo había empezado su maratón de marimar-, dos días sin ver a su pulgosa, no perdón, a su jefa.

¿Por qué no le había visitado?, ¿a caso no sabía que estaba al borde de la muerte? -llegó el drama king-, ¿a caso nadie le había informado que el gran Uzumaki-sama estaba siendo arrastrado a la muerte?, seguro que era todo culpa de ese desgraciado perro salchicha con complejo de gran danés al que todo mundo llamaba Neji, que hijo de... No, no podía ofender a su suegra, entonces, ¡que hijo de perro!, a su suegro si que podía.

Hastiado de estar tirado cuál trapo viejo sobre su jodida -y muy cómoda- cama, se removió las lagañas verdes que adornaban sus ojos, limpió con rudeza los caminos de saliva seca que le surcaban su -perfecto, bello y sensual- rostro, hizo a un lado su erección matutina y se levantó de un salto de la cama, le dio una suave patada a Kurama que despertó y le dedicó un cariñoso gruñido de fastidio perruno mientras observaba al rubio entrar al baño.

"Mocoso baboso", pensó el can.

¡Waaaah!, que bien le sentaban los baños de agua helada, le descongestionaban la nariz de una forma mágica casi surrealista, le bajó la erección al instante y le hizo sentir de maravilla, que bendito fuese el creador de la ducha fría, en este momento, si lo tuviese enfrente seguro que le andaba dando un pico, bueno, mejor no. Después de una hora de ducha y con los dedos arrugados -los dedos y algo más- salió de la tina y fue hasta la habitación para colocarse algo de ropa, Kurama se tiró un gas a motivo de venganza por la anterior patada y Naruto sólo lo miró mal, ¿que rayos le pasaba a ese perro del mal?, nadie lo sabía.

Eran las dos de la tarde, el sol alumbraba parecía que le pagaban por hacerlo -ya le daría una lección-, las nubes se habían tomado el día de descanso -desgraciadas, ni siquiera era día festivo-, el aire se sentía todo huracanado, no, perdón, era su ventilador marca ciclón, ¿quién lo había encendido?, seguro que Kurama, ese perro era un pillo.

Naruto sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, delante de él seguro que aquél personaje del exorcista quedaba humillado, ¿alguien podría entregarle de una buena vez su premio Oscar o es que lo habían visto cara de Dicaprio?, probablemente.

¿Han escuchado las bandas sonoras de películas muy viejas?, ese sonido ridículo que usaban para las escenas de suspenso?, si, esos que causaban mas risas que suspenso... ¿Sí?, bueno, pues así mismo le hacía la cabeza, era molesto, irritante y castrante.

Pasó una hora desde que aquél sonido de película vieja de mala calidad había comenzado, el pobre hombre se estaba muriendo de frío, temblaba como una gelatina, es mas, temblaba mucho mas que cuándo se corría al hacerse una monstruosa paja en honor a su mas grande amor, Hinata.

Pasaron dos horas desde su sismo corporal de 9.8 en la escala de richard -es Richter, disculpenlo, está muy confundido-, ahora mismo veía doble, triple y mas... ¿Ese elefante verde estaba bailando tubo?, jajaja tiene potencial.

Después de que el elefante verde le bailara tubo, una jirafa le hiciera un stripteases, un caballo cantara y bailara como Michael Jackson, Naruto finalmente lo entendió, estaba a destinado a morir y era por ello que ahora mismo los animalitos se habían venido a despedir de él.

Bien, si era momento de partir pues lo haría, sin embargo como buen hombre responsable no podía irse de este mundo hasta dejar todo en orden, en este caso su testamento.

—¡Kurama! -llamó al animal que tardo un par de minutos en ingresar a la habitación-

Lo sabía, sólo podría confiar en el buen Kurama, ese perro era tan genial que incluso había llegado vistiendo un traje de abogado con corbata incluida, un maletín en la patita y lentes oscuros -mentira, el perro solo arrastraba en el hocico una pantufla.

Hasta sentía que lo amaba.

—¡Kurama! -le habló al animal con voz rasposa y moribunda-

—Licenciado Kurama -le aclaró el abogado perruno-

—Disculpe licenciado ¡Cof cof!

—Digame señor Uzumaki, ¿a que se debe tan urgente llamado?

—Debo dictarle mi testamento, mi muerte está cerca -levantó su mano de forma dramática mientras señalaba al horizonte-

—Entiendo -el perro licenciado sacó pluma y papel-, entonces es mejor comenzar de una vez

—Quiero repartir mis bienes de la siguiente manera -decía con los ojos cerrados y un falso cansancio al hablar-, a mi hermano menor, Menma, le dejó mi laptop con mis fics porno incluidos, digale que lo use con sabiduría.

—Entiendo -respondía el perro mientras arreglaba sus lentes con una de sus garritas de la pata derecha-

—A mi madre le dejo toda mi ropa, digale que la lave las deje cerca de mi tumba por si el día de muertos necesito un cambio de ropa -tosió falsamente mientras alzaba un pie-, a mi padre le dejo mi caja de condones, está sellada por que soy virgen

—¿Algo más?

—Si, -tosió un poco mas para dar énfasis en sus próximas palabras-, en la bodega de mi jacal, hay un muñeco sexual para mujeres que mandé a fabricar, es idéntico a mi de todo a todo, quiero que... -le dio un ataque de tos-

—¡¿Qué desea?!, dilo pronto, no queda mucho tiempo hijo

—Quiero que lo conserve Hinata, mi hermosa jefa pervertida, digale que lo use y lo disfrute de mi honor, yo sabre disfrutar de la vista desde el mas allá.

Una risa llena de lívido de dibujo en su rostro mientras su nariz comenzó dejar salir líquidos, algo así como una mezcla de mocos y sangre, era asqueroso pero intrigante.

¿Debo aclarar que todo lo anterior son alucinaciones del rubio?, ah si, exceptuando lo del muñeco, ese si está allí en la bodega con moño incluido.

* * *

Neji Hyuga, el magnánimo hombre con mas honores en la carrera de Biología en una de las universidades mas importantes a nivel mundial estaba temblando.

No, él no estaba enfermo, sólo estaba... Emmm... Pues... Aterrado, si, esa es la palabra correcta.

¿Por que estaba el gran Neji Hyuga aterrado?, bueno, pues por nada mas y nada menos que su hermana.

Ese pan dulce que no mata una mosca, ese bollito de canela con patas en tamaño compacto al que él adora y ama con todo su corazón se había vuelto en su contra, cruel vida.

Todo comenzó esa hermosa mañana, esa hermosa pero desastrosa mañana...

Vengan, acompañenme a ver ésta triste historia...

-Tutu tutururu tutu-

Esa mañana Neji despertó temprano, su cabello brillaba como nunca y eso le gustaba, llevaba dos días así, los dos días mas hermosos de su vida, esos días que eran como el paraíso.

Todo gracias a que el abejorro del mal había caído enfermo, por suerte sus hermanas no se encontraban en casa cuando él llamó para informar que no podría trabajar por su enfermedad, alegando por supuesto que se encontraba al borde de la muerta, ajá, como si se fuese a morir por una gripe, es mas, dicen por ahí unos grandes sabios...

"Hierba mala nunca muere"

Por eso suponía que el Uzumaki era inmortal e inmoral, pervertido, abusador, libidinoso, mano larga, un... ¿No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?, ah, ok.

Bueno, el punto aquí era que había despertado mágicamente esa mañana, con el cutis perfecto, el cabello arreglado, los ojos brillantes, las pestañas largas rizadas y un aura... Ufff... Simplemente fenomenal.

Había desayunado waffles con miel, un jugo de naranja tan delicioso que casi se desmaya, fruta deliciosa y todo con la mejor compañía del mundo.

Sus hermanitas.

Para la hora del almuerzo todo iba de maravilla, Hinata incluso había ido a habrazarlo dándole muchos besitos en las mejillas junto a la pequeña y tierna Hanabi, le habían dicho que lo querían mucho e incluso hablaron sobre ver una película juntos por la tarde.

¿La vida podía ser a caso mas hermosa y perfecta?

No.

La vida no es tan hermosa.

Mucho menos cuándo en tu vida hay alguien llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

Bueno, como les contaba...

Ese día por la tarde -osea hoy-, se disponían a ver una película, la siempre tierna Hinata fue a preparar las palomitas de maíz mientras Hanabi preparaba la sala, el por su parte sonreía cual idiota mientras miles de florecitas le adornaban la ya de por si rosada aura.

¡Ring!

El timbre había sonado.

—Yo atiendo -dijo sin dejar de sonreír, era casi como ver a el payaso eso, ridículo pero aterrador-

Caminó hasta la puerta principal casi en cámara lenta, colocó su mano en la manija y escucho el clic que anunciaba que había abierto el paso del infierno, abrió la puerta lentamente y un olor a flores silvestres le golpeó en el rostro.

Simplemente delicioso.

Frente a él se hallaba una hermosa dama no mayor de treinta y cinco años, una mujer tan hermosa que poco mas y babea, de larga, muy larga cabellera roja, una cara suavemente redondeada, una sonrisa encantadora, ojos violeta brillantes y un sutil maquillaje.

¿Por que esa canción titulada "Mayores" estaba sonando de fondo?

Ni idea, pero si, con esa hermosa dama si que podía decir que a él le gustan mayores.

—Buenas tardes -saludó con suave voz-

—Buenas tardes, ¿en que le puedo servir? -dijo con su voz mas galante-

—¿Se encuentra la señorita Hinata Hyuga? -preguntó amable y educada-

—Si, pero pase por favor -ofreció es muy coqueto-

—Gracias

Después de dejarle acomodarse en la salita, él corrió como un poseso hasta llegar a la cocina donde su hermanita se hallaba con el tazón lleno de palomitas.

—Nii-san -dijo sorprendida de verlo tan apresurado-, ¿pasa algo?

—Hay una hermosa dama en la sala preguntando por ti, no se por que te busca o quién es, pero me encantaría conocer su nombre.

—No se de quién hablas, sera mejor que vaya a ver de quién se trata.

Hinata dejó el tazón a un lado y fue hasta la salita, Neji fue de forma "sutil" detrás de ella, limpió sus oídos y se de escondió detrás de una de las macetas de su madre, la situación lo ameritaba.

—Buenas tardes -saludó dulcemente su hermanita-

—Buenas tardes -saludó la pelirroja y amor de su vida, quizá una sugar mommy?- lamento llegar de esta manera pero estoy muy preocupada por mi hijo.

—¿Su hijo? -Hinata se preguntaba que tenía ella que ver con el hijo de la bella mujer-

—Lo siento nena, no me conoces, mi nombre es Kushina de Namikaze, soy la madre de Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Suegra? -dijo sorprendida la Hyuga-, perdón, la madre de Naruto-kun -corrigió avergonzada-

—¡UZUMAKI~! -gritó el mayor de los hermanos sorprendido llamando la atención de las mujeres que igualmente lo ignoraron-

—¿Pasa algo con Naruto-kun? -preguntó Hinata-

—Verás linda, no sabemos nada de él desde hace dos días y tampoco responde a nuestras llamadas -explicó preocupada-

—¿"Nuestras"?, ¿es casada? -asomó Neji la cabeza detrás de la maceta-

—¡Nii-san! -reprendió Hinata-

—Por supuesto -respondió sonriente la hermosa mujer-, estoy casada con Minato-kun.

—Mi-na-to-kun~ -arrastró con rabia el nombre de su rival de amor-

—Nii-san me ha dicho que Naruto-kun solicitó un adelanto de sus vacaciones porque su hermano se hallaba enfermo -explicó Hinata-

—Eso no es posible, Menma está en casa completamente sano, Naruto es quién ha pillado una gripe, al menos eso me dijo la última vez que hablamos.

Eso fue suficiente para que su hermosa hermanita atara cabos en menos tiempo de lo que tarda la roca en peinarse el cabello.

Creo que ya entendieron la cantidad de tiempo.

Hinata había girado su cabeza de tal forma que... Que incluso a él le dolió el cuello.

Después de palidecer mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo, comenzó a atrastrarse por el suelo en busca de una salida rapida para conservar su integridad física, ¿por que rayos el dejó las clases de Baguazhang?

Ah si, porque creía que eran absurdas, estúpidas e inútiles.

Después de ocho años volvió a ver aquella mirada fría y teñida de un color lila profundo, aquéllos ojos que su padre los llamaba: "Los ojos de la muerte"

No, no era por que muerte tuviese los ojos así, si no por que podrías morir cuándo Hinata o su madre ponían los ojos así.

«Yo amo a mi Nii-san, jamás le haría daño»

Las dulces palabras de la pequeña Hinata de cinco años resonaban en su mente, ¿Dónde quedó ese amor y fidelidad?, no lo sabía, pero pronto lo haría...

Dicen que después de la muerte te son dadas todas las respuestas.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga corrió con la mirada llena de preocupación y su suegra detrás de ella, llegaron hasta la pequeña -riquilla tenía que ser- residencia de su amado y abrió la puerta de golpe, ya adentro llevó su mirada de un lado a otro y vio todo en orden, incluso había comida en el plato del pequeño Kurama lo que le hacía pensar en que quizá el rubio no estaba tan mal.

Ay Hinata, cuándo vas a aprender a no pensar cosas tan inocentemente -sólo cuándo te conviene pequeña pervertida-.

Tal idea de que quizá su amado no estaba taaaaan mal como imaginaron en primera instancia se fue al trasto, al carajo, al caño, a la puta pues.

¿Quién prepara a una mujer enamorada y una madre para ver a su amado e hijo -respectivamente- tirado en una cama sangrando y/o moqueando por la nariz mientras llama licenciado al perro aue muerde una pantufla?

Nadie.

—¡Duraznos-kun! -chilló la Hyuga confundida que en realidad quería decir Naruto-kun, pero como el hombre estaba en boxers pues es normal que la pobre ande viendo otras cosas mas alla del estado físico del enfermo-

—¡Pfft! -se quizo reír la progenitora del Uzumaki-

La pobre Hyuga se sentía tan mal de no haber sospechado de las mentiras de su hermano, ese desgraciado virgen antisocial ya se las pagaría, haberlo dejado con algunos puntos de energía bloqueados no era nada, ni siquiera el hecho de haber bloqueado el punto que bloquea la diarrea.

Pobre Neji... Y pobre baño.

Desconsolada la mujer y como salida de una película de romance mas cliché que las telenovelas, se lanzó a la cama dónde rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo del moribundo hombre mientras le hacía hundir su moquiento rostro entre los pechos de ella.

Kushina no sabía que pensar.

La chica era un alma de Dios con corazón de pollo o una pervertida que quería provocar a su bebé llevándolo al camino de la sexualidad animal, precoz y deliciosa.

Probablemente era mas la segunda.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Bueno, la cara de pervertida que ponía la pequeña decía mas que mil palabras.

Kushina quería reírse, quería reírse mucho, tirarse al suelo, poner sua brazos en su estomago y seguir riendo, sin embargo su mente de madre que no olvida ninguna de las fechorías de su hijo le recordó algo.

Uzumaki Naruto se había pasado sus maternales consejos por el arco del triunfo.

No en su guardia, pequeño bribón.

—Ya verás-ttebane -dijo la malvada mujer y salió de la habitación-

Hinata al ver que su suegra le había dejado el camino fácil, atrajo mas hacía si misma a su amado, entonces el pobre hombre que estaba mas muerto que vivo y sumando a sus recientes delirios, comenzó a apretar los pechos de la Hyuga que giró su rostro hacía otro lado fingiendo que allí no pasaba nada.

Es que le gustaba.

—Las nubes son tan suaves~ -decía el hombre mientras restregaba mas su rostro en los pechos-, blanditas, blanditas.

Kurama observó a la pareja, pegó un suspiro y siguió mordiendo la pantufla.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y por ella entró la mujer de melena larga y roja con guantes quirúrgicos en las manos, algodón con alcohol en una y una grande jeringa repleta de un líquido amarillo que daba muy mala leche.

La mujer caminó con sus hermosos ojos violetas que brillaban llenos de diversión y su sonrisa maliciosa.

Tomó al Uzumaki del boxer y de un sólo tirón lo dejó boca abajo, dejó al descubierto el trasero de su hijo provocando que Hinata se mordiera los labios mientras fantaseaba que mordía ese hermoso trasero, la Uzumaki le dio una pequeña palmada y de un rápido movimiento penetró aquél virginal trasero con la aguja, le vacío el contenida de ésta y el hombre pegó un gran alarido...

Obvio que sin soltarle las tetas a su amada.

El chico es tonto pero no estúpido.

—Me han dado -dijo en su modo mas dramático-, me muero-tebbayo

Tras esas últimas palabras, Naruto Uzumaki cayó sin vida -en realidad sólo se quedó dormido-

—¡Nooooo! -gritó desconsolada Hinata-, ¡Naruto-kun no me dejes!

—Hinata-chan, no podemos hacer nada -dijo la dramática madre buscando consolar a la desolada chica-, se ha ido.

—¡Nooooooo, aun no me lo follo! -gritó llorando Hinata-

Kushina casi muere de risa cuando vio a Hinata desnudar a su hijo para tomarle medidas de todo el cuerpo.

TO-DO.

Le tomó dos horas aclararle a Hinata que su hijo no estaba muerto, por lo tanto follarselo no contaba como necrofilia, nada tenía que ver su deseo de ver a un hombre ser violado.

* * *

Naruto estaba confundido, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y él no tenía ni idea de lo que sea que haya pasado, se movió pero un dolor en sus bien agraciadas posaderas lo alertó.

Movió su cabeza tan rápido de un lado a otro que no me sorprendería si se rompiera el cuello, estaba en modo super dramático, buscaba hasta la mas minúscula pista de que ella estuvo allí.

Y lo estuvo, lo confirmó apenas sintió aquél olor en el aire.

Su madre.

Se levantó de un solo salto de la cama, se colocó frente al gran espejo, bajó un poco su calzoncito de Buggs Bunny y observó su pompi.

Ahí estaba, toda rojiza, fresca y dolorosa.

La marca de la violación.

Uzumaki estaba furioso y Kurama lo sabía, por eso mismo fue hasta los pies inquietos del rubio y se orinó en ellos.

Literalmente, lo mió -lease tambien orinó- el perro.

El hombre ya estaba mas molesto que nunca, furioso bajó las escaleras con intenciones de reclamarle sobre algunos puntos a su amada progenitora.

Si, eso era, iba a decirle a esa mujer un buen par de cosas, le recriminaría el hecho de haber profanado con una sucia aguja su bien cuidado y conservado trasero.

Es mas, le hablaría al blando de su padre, ese hombre tenía corazón de pollo y seguro que lloraría a su lado las desgracias de su pobre nalga.

Llegó hasta la cocina dónde un delicioso olor a ramen lo estaba hipnotizando, estuvo a punto de perder la batalla de la delicia, sin embargo su enojo y dolor podía mas.

—Oh no, señora mía, usted no va a comprarme con ramen otra vez

Así, solo vistiendo su boxer de Bugs Bunny ingresó en la cocina, incluso llevó su mano hasta su estómago buscando aplacar los rugidos de león que pegaba su pobre panza.

¡BUING!

Su platanito se levantó.

¿Que esperaban?

—Naruto-kun, buenas tardes -le saludó Hinata-, ¿deseas un poco de ramen, un baño... O a mi~?

Definitivamente la quería a ella por sobre del ramen, sobre todo si lo mira de esa forma mientras baja un poco su mandil mostrándole que no lleva nada debajo.

Caminó hacía la mujer sin responder nada, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, su platanito tembló cuándo sintió el contacto de su piel desnuda, esa mujer lo tenía loco.

La miró a los ojitos y sin previo aviso la besó, un beso apasionado y húmedo, esos que la habían hecho gemir, él hombre le quería arrancar el alma en un beso y ella con gusto se la entregaría.

Bajó por el blanco cuello de su amada mientras ella se abrazaba a él, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor que dudaba que pudiese contenerse, quería hacerla su mujer en todos los ámbitos, en cuerpo, alma, ser, corazón y delante de todo el mundo.

—Quiero postre -le dijo al oído con voz ronca seductora haciéndola temblar-

—¡Ah, si, si!

Bajó con delicadeza su mano intentando tocar mas allá de la estrecha cintura, con sus labios besaba el cuello, los hombros y se dirigía peligrosamente a los pechos que estaban parcialmente descubiertos.

El manjar de su vida.

Así, que lo dejen pecar de gula.

Acarició con firmeza el trasero de Hinata, cuánto había fantaseado con ello, cuánto lo había soñado, cuánto lo había deseado. La tomó firmemente de las piernas y la alzó hasta su cintura dónde sus intimidades chocaron creándoles corrientes eléctricas y gemidos.

Estaba a nada de llevarse a su mujercita hasta la habitación, pero una mirada de ella hacía la mesa le dijo que ella quería allí, entonces él pensó que no podía ser de otra manera, si no, ¿como sería digna de llamarse pervertida?

Menudas cosas.

La colocó sobre la mesa, estaba tan feliz de tenerla allí, para él, fue hasta su pecho sin llegar a los pezones y los besó, iba bajando poco a poco cuándo...

¡NOOOOOOOOO!

La puerta se abrió de una patada dejando entrar a el salchicha y la chihuahua -léase también Neji y Hanabi- con pistolas de agua, ropa y el rostro pintado tipo rambo.

 **¡TCH!** -dijeron los tres con furia, kushina arriba de la alacena grabando con su cabello comenzando a levantarse en nueve hebras llenas de furia, Naruto a punto de comer su cereza (pezón) y Hinata a nada de correrse una y otra vez en una fuerte sesión de sexo pasional con su jardinero y futuro esposo, desgraciados, ya se la pagarán-


	6. Macho Alfa

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Macho Alfa"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamento la demora, disfruten de esta cosa que salió así sin mas xD**

* * *

Naruto no podía superar los traumas de días atrás, estaba molesto, no, mas que molesto estaba furioso, ese desgraciado gamberro complejo de perro y la enana le habían hecho muchas, sobre todo el cabello de princesa.

Recordaba claramente aquél dia en la playa, si, ese día que casi come a una linda y pervertida damita.

El desgraciado había llegado cuando tenía, literal, las manos en las tetas.

Que hijo de perro.

Lo peor es que esa masa de odio con patas comenzó a seguirlo lanzándole cangrejos que en mas de una ocasión le apretujaron sus pobres nachas.

Las cosas por supuesto que terminaron mal, Hinata se había ido alegando estar cansada de toda esa mierda, diciendo con orgullo:

—Andate a la mierda autora-san, yo no regreso hasta que me dejes follar

A lo que Neji había dado un grito algo femenino mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes y marcaba en su celular al contacto "trastornada-sama".

Naruto realmente seguía confundido en esa parte, no entendía que tenían que ver lo uno con lo otro, sin embargo la situación le parecía hermosa al saber que su Hinata-sama se lo quería comer.

Uff, ya le daban ganas de... de comer, es que se le había pasado el desayuno.

Bajó hasta la cocina seguido de Kurama que se le restregaba cual gato en celo, el mendigo animal había decidido que quería ser un gato, algo así como un bilingüe pero de personalidad (?).

Mandó al carajo al pobre perro y siguió su camino al refrigerador mientras sacaba su boxer que se había trabado entre sus pinches nalgotas.

Kurama miró ofendido al pedazo de humano estúpido y sonrió, se dio medía vuelta y fue a planear su venganza en su improvisada caja de arena en la que pensaba cagar.

"Recoge mi caca y agradeceme mas tarde por la oportunidad, pedazo de blasfemia humana" -pensó Kurama.

Uzumaki sacó tocino, huevos -como los que a él le faltan- y un poco de jugo, haría algo rapido y sencillo pues el deber lo llamaba.

Se sento a la mesa tras pasar el tocino por el microondas, quería evitarse la fatiga de freírlo y se dispuso a desayunar.

¿Dónde se metió Kurama?, pensó de repente, el silencio y la ausencia de ese animalito no significaba nada bueno, seguro que ya andaba haciendo de las suyas el cabronazo.

Decidió que lo ignoraria por el momento y mas tarde se cuidaria al doble las espaldas.

Ya saben, para evitar cualquier tipo de daño, con ese perro nunca se sabe.

Ahora que recordaba, en la playa no fue el único lugar donde fue interrumpido, también lo habían interrumpido en su jacalito, si, el día que estaba a punto de perder su tesorito.

Recordaba claramente aquél día, casi como su hubiese sido ayer.

Bueno, en realidad si fue ayer, disculpadle, está un poco ido.

Kushina se había molestado tanto por ser interrumpida en su video donde documentaría como su bebé perdía su castidad, aquél recuerdo que quedaría grabado en su corazón, en su mente, en los traumas de su hijo y mas importante, en un video de alta definición, 100% real no fake un link mega.

Para su desgracia, bueno, mas bien lara desgracias de Neji y Hanabi, la acción se había detenido abruptamente lo que los llevaba al punto siguiente.

"La ira de Kushina"

Ay Dios, la ira de Kushina era mortal, ellos lo habían comprobado, Neji terminó con traumas que es mejor no mencionar y la menor con las nalgas fuertemente abofeteadas.

Claro que Hinata se molesto de que de nuevo no la dejaran tomar la virginidad de su amado, pero antes de marcharse decidió que era correcto ir y plantarle un beso al rubio.

Ya saben, para no dejar las cosas así de frías.

Desde entonces no la había visto, de eso ya hacían diez horas.

* * *

Eran las siete menos diez, Hinata Hyuga aún dormía, era sábado y tenía muy bien merecido ese descanso, sobre todo después de que casi se desvirga ella misma a causa del incandescente deseo.

La pobre mujer se hayaba tendida en la cama, con una mano en su parte íntima -llamenle chucha, cucaracha, papaya o como se les venga en gana- y la otra en el paquete de su muñeco masturbador a tamaño real en forma de su jardinero.

Hinata se movía de un lado al otro y reía, estaba soñando, pero... ¿Qué soñaba?, jum... Ahora lo veremos.

No es un secreto que a Hinata le gusta el tocino y los huevos en el desayuno -hay en especial un par de huevos que le gustaría probar-, le gusta el tocino crujiente y los huevos bastante suavecitos y si, lo estoy diciendo en doble sentido, eso es muy normal, lo que no es normal es la mente pervertida de esa pobre chica.

En su retorcido sueño, Naruto bailaba al son de las maracas, si, esa rola que dice:

"Y dale maraca, maraca, maraca, maraca"

El Uzumaki -aun dentro de su pervertido sueño-, movía las caderas de un lado a otro, vamos, Shakira era un robot delante de él y sus caderas asesinas.

Se movía de forma ardiente y pecaminosa con sólo una tanga de elefantito, ya saben, de esas que traen su trompita larga, claro que él no la llenaba, será un sueño pero lo mas realista posible.

Hinata veía -repito que sigue soñando- a Naruto moverse de un lado a otro como gusano con sal mientras se toqueteaba en un ritual de auto complacencia en el que se ofrecía cual carnicero a su mejor trozo de carne.

Regresando al punto inicial, Hinata tenía una cascada de baba, parecía mas bien un tipo de perro que babea mas de lo que respira, ustedes me entenderán, pero no era su culpa, la culpa la tenía esa trompita de elefante que se movía mas que una lombriz en el pico de una gallina

Para lado y lado se sangoloteaba el animal.

La mujercita ya estaba que se saboreaba nomas de ver a ese manjar, se mordía los labios y se restregaba las piernitas en busca de un poquito de liberación, para liberarse como lluvia del bosque.

Sucedió que su subconsciente sabe lo que ella quiere, lo que desea y muy urgentemente necesita, por que de un momento a otro, el Uzumaki de sus sucios sueños había comenzado a tirar de su divina tanga de elefante, tentandola con el "me la bajo o no me la bajo" cuándo en los ojitos pervertidos de ella, brillaba con fuerza la luz del "bajatelos papasito".

Menuda guarrilla.

El hombresito se había puesto de espalda para sangolotearle a la cara sus pinshis nalgotas marca "Minaj" versión anaconda.

Después de mover sus nalgas que parecían dos hermosas manzanas, el hombre se dio la vuelta y retiró por completo su tanga de diseñador dejando a la vista de los ángeles y los no tan ángeles sus mas intimos secretos.

Claro que al ser una cosa tan sagrada, la luz brillante y blanca erradicó a todos los de malas intensiones y negro corazón, mismo que no eran dignos de admirar aquél fruto prohibido, ¡ah! si, todos menos Hinata, ella es un ente maligno mayor.

La pobre Hyuga se fue de espaldas, quedó patas arriba y de paso se despertó por completo después de ver el secreto oculto bajo la tanga.

Para ser sincera había quedado decepcionada.

No por el tamaño, eso era claro, bueno, la verdad es que mas que decepcionada había quedado... emmm... ¿Cómo decirlo?, confundida tal vez, puede que incluso en shock.

¿Por qué en vez de un pene tenía tocino?, definitivamente no lo sabía, pero sin duda había querido morderlo.

Ah pero el tocino no era lo único, también estaba el hecho de que en vez de encontrarse de frente con el durazno mas rosado y choncho, brillante y delicioso de la vida, se encontrase con un par de huevos escalfados.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Definitivamente no, lo supo al escuchar el rugir de su estómago, mas que rugido había sonado como un animal al borde de la muerte.

Bien, procuraría comer antes de irse a la cama con intensiones de tener sueños eróticos con el jardinero, por ahora iría a por un poco de comida y terminaría comiendose el pequeño panqueque que llevaba toda la semana en su buró y comenzaba a tornarse de un extraño pero cautivador color verde.

* * *

Naruto se consideraba a si mismo un macho, pero no un macho machista, era mas bien del tipo macho, machote, pelo en pecho, mechón peludo, espalda de espartano, voz de vikingo, cabello de ángel, perfil de dios egipcio, pene de diamante, rabo de oro y culo de Dios griego.

Definitivamente su culo era de Dios griego, lo comprobó un par de veces frente al espejo.

Por que se consideraba un macho es que se lo venía pensando desde hacia un rato, ¿cuándo se tomaría de los huevos e iría a confesar su amor a Hinata-sama domadora de bestias controladora de su víbora -y orgullo cabe recalcar-?

"Cuándo te nazcan esos mismos huevos" -pensó malicioso Kurama mientras se lustraba las garritas, pronto llegaría una gatita y debía estar presentable-.

Bien, sabía que era tiempo de plantarse frente a su hermosa jefa pervertida, mirarla a los ojos pero no tan directamente, ella tenía esa luz de lívido y no podía permitirse ser arrastrado hasta las profundidades de la promiscuidad y la lujuria, la tomaría de los hombros y entonces...

Bien, alto ahí perros, jamás pensó llegar tan lejos en su propia imaginación.

Ok, volvamos a empezar.

La idea en sí era tomarla de los hombros mientras la miraba sutilmente a los ojos mientras de sus dulces y puritanos labios -el humilde le dicen- recitaban un romántico: "estoy enamorado de ti, por favor acepta mis sentimientos" al muy estilo colegial.

Ahora que decía de colegiales y esas cosas, ¿será que se vería bien con aquella falda de tableros que su madre le había mandado a hacer meses atrás?

Si, a él todo le quedaba bien, incluso una tanga de elefante aun que podía que la trompa le apretase un poco.

Ya saben, por eso de su enorme tamaño, modestia aparte.

Ya se la mostraría a su Hinata-chan en otra ocasión, en una mas especial e intima quizá.

Volviendo al tema inicial, Naruto creía que era momento de declararse a Hinata, abrir su tierno y novato corazón ofreciéndole sus mas puros sentimientos mientras con las mejillas sonrojadas recibe su primer beso como todo un inexperto.

Ufff... Hasta se pondría a temblar como las chicas de sus mangas shojos, ¡Ahuevo!

Entonces su hermosa domadora, lo miraría con ojitos de tsunedere -dejenlo tener sus fetiches en paz-, un leve sonrojo mientras movia su cabello de una manera seductora, lo miraría desde arriba, soltaría un suspiro y diría con calma:

"Lo siento, Naruto-kun, no soy digna de tu puro amor... aun diciendo eso yo... yo... estoy en mi límite" y entonces se acercaría de forma peligrosa hacía él, casi como un chico pervertido con una dulce y tierna colegiala, una tímida colegiala.

En este caso cabe recalcar que la dulce, tierna y tímida colegiala sería él.

Muy bien, sus planes sonaban de maravilla, era todo hermoso y correcto, tal y como debía ser, la cuestión era como saber cual era el momento adecuado para hacer tales movimientos, no podía ir a lo bruto a declararse.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la declaración debía darse después de los trabajos de jardinería que serían como un después de clases, sin embargo nada se llevaría acabo si los perros andaban sueltos.

Y no, para nada se refería a Kurama.

Pensándolo un poco mejor, lo ideal sería que él mismo se decisiese de los innombrables, para eso debía obteber ayuda de su suegra, Hana Hyuga, la señora que permanecía en calma a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en su propia casa, pobre mujer, imaginar que tiene dos perros y una pervertida, ¿que pecado estara pagando?

A él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Se levantó de su lugar de holgazanería, se fajó bien los pantalones y comenzó a caminar como si estuviese sufriendo rozaduras de tercer grado en sus pompas.

Kurama observaba a su tonto humano, ese chico hacía puras estupideces, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero la gatita que lo acariciaba de forma coqueta no debía saberlo, así que se dispuso a ronronearle para distraerla del humano estúpido que caminaba inflando su pecho cual pavoreal sobreviviente de la navidad.

Patético si le preguntaba a él y si pudiese responder algo que no fuese "guau".

Naruto arribó hasta la mansión de los Hyuga, saludó a unos chicos de servicio y se acercó donde la matriarca Hyuga leía un libro, respiró hondo y se lanzó de rodillas al suelo con una reverencia exagerada y el rostro pecado al piso.

—¡Hana-sama!

El libro de la pobre mujer salió volando hasta aterrizar de lomo sobre la cabeza rubia del chico.

Se lo merecía el muy imbécil.

—¡Naruto-san, lo siento, no era mi intención! -dijo preocupada la mujer-

—No se preocupe, algo como eso no podría dañarme -decía con falsa valentía mientras se moqueaba llorando el Uzumaki-

—De acuerdo -dijo muy tranquila la inocente o probablemente ciega mujer-

—Hana-sama -dijo solemnemente el hombre comos si rezara a la mayor deidad del mundo-, yo quiero pedirle su consejo.

—¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun?, si es por tus dimensiones no te preocupes, mi pequeña Hina esta tan enamorada de ti que no notara tu deficiencia -dijo clemente y con toda omnipotencia la mujer-.

Naruto se lo preguntó una vez tras otra: ¿por que mierdas le fue a pedir consejo a esa mujer?, tal parecía que era una hermana perdida del directo de Sai, no tenía miedo de decir las cosas tal y como las pensaba, no era la persona adecuada para un consejo.

—Mis dimensiones son jumbo y para nada decepcionantes, estoy aquí por otra cosa -respondió ofendido y tragandose su orgullo de macho peludo, es que una cosa es que tu amigo te diga pene pequeño y otra que tu suegra te llame pene de pitufo y no precisamente por lo azul-

—¿A caso necesitan mas condones? -preguntó con "inocencia" la refinada dama-

—No -respondió rápidamente avergonzado-

—Cierto, sigues siendo virgen y probablemente precoz, entonces... ¿Que necesitas?

Bien, eso se estaba llendo por el camino de la humillación hacía su persona, su pene no era diminuto, era enorme, gigantesco, como el de un titán.

Era titánico su animal.

Incluso a él le daba miedo nomas de verlo, ¡tenía vida propia esa cosa!

—Me gustaría hablar con Hinata-san, pero...

—¿Pero~? -lo insitó a continuar-

—Pero los perros no me dejan hacercarme

—Bien, le diré a Kiba que los mantenga encerrados, ¿algo mas que pueda hacer para obtengas los huevos que definitivamente te faltan oara declararte a mi bebé y quitarle lo puritana de una vez por todas para que deje de masturbarse cual máquina de película porno en cualquier rincón de la casa cuando no estamos, creyendo que nadie se dará cuenta cuando lo cierto es que me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa en mi cálido hogar?

—Emmm... -momento incómodo, disculpen las molestias, las transmisiones se retomarán en pequeños instantes-

Hinata masturbándose en las escaleras... pero que rico.

Hinata dándose dedo en la biblioteca... Mmm.. pero que culta.

Hinata dándole vuela a la hilacha en la mesa de la sala... pero que cortés.

Hinata dándose ricura en el cuarto de lavado... que espumosa situación.

Hinata gozando en la sala de juegos... uyyy pero que divertido.

Hinata dándole duro que dale a la gozadera en el baño... ufff pero que excitante, sobre todo si era en la bañera con su divino cuerpo lleno de espuma.

Pero lo mejor era...

Hinata dándole al batido en la cocina, llena de crema, chocolate, fresas, dulce, miel, jarabe de vainilla y cositas ricas... eso es tan... ricolino.

—¡Oye, pajas en mi sala no! -gritó la matriarca Hyuga-, va a jugar con tu gusanito de goma a otro lado.

Por gracia del cielo que mendigo chamaco hijuelachucha reaccionó.

El pobre hombre lleno de drama y vergüenza, mas drama que vergüenza, comenzó una cadena de "lo siento" una y otra vez mientras estrellaba su rostro contra el suelo.

—Perate, perate -pidió la mujer ya asustada del loco ese-, si te jodes mas la cara ahí si que te contrato para Halloween pero no te doy a la niña, calmate precoz-san.

—No soy precoz -aclaró el hombre con su erección que se había ido a la... puta-.

—Bueno, la mancha de tu pantalón no opina lo mismo -comentó la mujer con penita-.

—Que me anda viendo suegra -se cubrió su pedacito de mancha el hombresito con las mejillas arreboladas y la dignidad por los suelos-.

—No hay nada que pudiese ver, además no se usa la lupa -se burló la mujer-

—Bueno, ¿me va a ayudar o no? -preguntó arto de tanta pinche humillación-

—Si, ya te dije que hablaré con Kiba para que amarre a los perros.

—Pero no son esos perros de los que hablaba

—Ah, ok, entonces... bien... ¡Neji, Hanabi!

—¡Mamá-sama! -gritaron los dos apenas llegaron donde su madre-

—Sean buenos niños y no molesten a Hinata y pasita-san -dijo la mujer retomando la lectura de su libro-

—¡Como ordene mamá-sama! -dijeron antes de salir marchando cual soldaditos-.

Naruto observó todo con tranquilidad, esa mujer era como una diosa y no por su belleza, ¿le gustaría tener su propio programa?

"La encantadora/domadora de perros"

Sonaba bastante bien.

Fue hasta el jardín dónde a lo lejos observó la silueta escultural y llena de curvas de su amada, bien, los perros estaban lejos y les habían prohibido hacercarse, era su momento, el momento de la gloria, su conquista del everest, su viaje al centro de la tierra, su unicornio que eyacula arco iris, su conquista su... Bueno... su momento.

—Empalmado-san~

—¿Eh? -dijo al girarse a ver a quién lo había llamado de aquella manera, sorprendido quedó al ver a su mami suegra lanzándole un artefacto de dudosa procedencia antes de irse leyendo de nuevo-

Guardo la cosa del demonio en la parte trasera de su pantalón y fue hasta dónde la hermosa dama se daba un festín de rollos de canela mientras se mordía los labios observando una foto de él con su blanco trasero al aire.

Seguro que su madre se la habría regalado a Hinata-san.

También cabía la posibilidad que ella la hubiese tomado.

Si, era lo segundo, el fondo lo decía todo, ahí estaban aun las marcas de la violación pasada con la inyección infernal.

Todavía le dolía.

—Hinata-san -le habló con tanta timidez que él mismo se sintió seducido y atraído por su angelical voz-

—Naruto-kun -bien, la voz angelical de ella mientras lo miraba con ojitos acuosos y en su mano mantenía una foto de su trasero mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba de su nariz había sido mucho mas matadora y mejor que la de él-.

¿Cómo no amar a ese angelito pervertido?

Imposible, ¿verdad?, era tan tierna y lujuriosa que le daban ganas de apretarle las mejillas, las pompas o las tetas.

Quizá todas ellas.

—Yo... quisiera hablar contigo -dijo con timidez, era tipo: ¡Me estás retando!-

—Claro, Na-ru-to-kun~ -dijo de forma seductora antes de guiñarle un ojo-.

—Verás, Hinata-san... hace tiempo que yo, es decir, tu... emmm... yo estoy...

—¿Empalmado? -dijo relamiéndose los labios-

—No, bueno si... La cosa es que tu me... me... me gu...

—¿Meee... guelves loco? -preguntó ella confundida-

—Si, también eso... pero lo que trato de decir es que... Tu me gustas -sacó una cartita de su bolsa trasera, puso su cara mas dulce y tierna, los ojos de huevo frito y brillantes, una pose muy colegial y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le ofrecía la pequeña cartita con una firma hecha con la garrita de Kurama-, por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, la espera parecía eterna, tan eterna como el universo mismo que se desplegaba en... Ok, eso es demasiado para esta historia.

La cosa es que el hombre ya sonreía mas por congelamiento y shock que por gusto, los brazos le temblaban por el entumecimiento y sus lagrimitas comenzaban a querer salir como cascadas.

—Naruto-kun -habló finalmente la mujercita-, yo no...

Bien Naruto, es hora de llorar.

—Yo no... podría dejar que tus sentimientos se pierdan, así que, voy a tomarlos.

Que lindo, que la chica a quién confiesas tu amor diga que si, que acepta tus puritanos, castos y leales sentimientos, es lo mejor que a alguien podría pasarle.

Claro que no incluye ciertas cosas.

Como por ejemplo el hecho de que le apretase el trasero al momento que decía: "voy a tomar tus sentimientos".

¿Será que sus sentimientos estaban en su trasero?

Genial.

Una vez que sintió que su trasero dejó de ser apretujado cual pelota antiestres, se giró hacía ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para darle un apasionado beso mojabragas.

¿Por que Neji y Hanabi andaban disfrazados cuál soldados que buscan camuflarse entre la maleza?, seguro que lo buscaban, por eso llevaban consigo lanza papas.

¿Era ese el momento correcto de apretar el botón rojo que había en la cajita que le dio su suegra?

El hecho de que al apretarlo ambos perros metiches cayeran en un agujero lleno de cerdos le decía que si.

—Jodido mae carepicha, no me la volves a hacer -dijo Uzumaki antes de finalmente besar a su chica que lo mantenía agarrado firmemente del trasero de dios griego que se cargaba-.

Definitivamente era el mejor día de toda su vida.

Normal en un macho alfa como él.


	7. El Regalo

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nota: ¡LO SIENTO!, lamento tanto la demora pero no sabía que rayos escribir, estaba sin nada de ideas para el fic, sin embargo quería actualizar antes de que acabe el año, así que disculpas si esto no es muy divertido como otros capítulos 7n7**

 **.**

 **"El Regalo"**

 **.**

* * *

Navidad, dulce y blanca navidad, una fecha para pasar en familia, no importa si era la propia o la política por parte de tu sexy novia, aun que él hubiese preferido una navidad con ella a solas.

Cuándo ella le propuso pasar esa fiesta juntos, si era sincero, había sonado de maravilla, en realidad, era pervertidamente perfecto, la noche buena que para ellos podría llegar a ser una buena noche, ya saben de lo que habla.

Sin embargo, esa idea fue rápidamente eliminada de su cabeza, todo por que su querido suegro -mismo que el susodicho no sabía que era-, llegó temprano a su casa con una arma de juguete mientras la limpiaba con el paño de sus lentes al mas puro estilo de padre gangster sobre protector.

Al principio -y pese a la primera impresión al verlo emerger de los arbustos mientras llevaba un maquillaje estilo militar muy guay- todo parecía que iba bien, el menos hasta antes de que el guarrillo de Kurama le orinara el pie.

¿Por que ese jodido perro no podía ser normal?, ya saben, como esos perros tan lindos que son todo amor y juegos, en cambio, ese zorruno perro se la pasaba haciendo travesuras y burlándose en la cara de la gente.

Era un desgraciado.

El animal todavía tuvo el descaro de tallarse por la pierna limpia del anciano como si fuese un gato, para luego dar un suspiro cansino y salir de la sala dando pequeños saltitos, mientras que su suegro tenía una vena a punto de reventar de la ira.

Ahi fue cuándo lo supo, ni madres podría quedarse sólo con su amada Hinata-chan.

Ha decir verdad, el mendigo anciano ni siquiera lo invitó a la cena.

Pinche viejo tacaño, es lo que había pensado.

El gran día llegó mas rápido de lo que pensó, el tiempo pasó rápido pero su invitación nunca llegó, no era como si pudiese colarse a esa gran cena navideña de etiqueta, le harían falta diez cirugías plásticas y unos dos kilogramos de silicona para pasar mínimamente desapercibido entre ese montón de operaciones -se refiere a las damas que asisten a la fiesta-.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y él seguía en su casa, allí estaba el pobre hombre tirado sobre la cama mientras vestía un traje de pingüino y mantenía sus labios hidratados con una cremita súper genial que compró a la señora del avon, ¿el correo tardaría todavía en llegar? se preguntaba todavía el animal.

Saltó de la cama y observó hacia la gran casa dónde las luces y la música no pasaba desapercibida, sacó sus binoculares, los mismos con los que solía vigilar a su damita, ya saben que un poco de seguridad extra jamás está de mas, se lanzó rápidamente sobre la cama y llevó su mirada hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión, allí vio dos sombras moviéndose de lado a lado, aumentó el rango de visión y entonces los reconoció, el salchicha y la chihuahua, perros jijue la chingada.

Pudo ver cuando los dos sujetos del mal se reían mientras el mayor tomaba vino y la menos una copa de jugo de naranja, todo esto mientras veían en su dirección.

Desgraciados.

Se bajó de la cama al puro estilo de rambo, rodó por el suelo y salió a hurtadillas de su propia habitación, el tipo no solo parecía un imbécil, el tipo ERA un imbécil.

El hombre corrió hasta la cocina, cogió el carbón de su última carne asada y pinto su rostro con este, despeinó su cabello, rompió un calzón y se lo colocó en la cabeza, disculpenlo pero aun no superaba esa maratón de rambo, el tipo era tan masculino y musculoso que le daba envidia.

Uzumaki corrió a la habitación extra de la planta baja y sacó todo tipo de armas, pistolas de agua, dardos y lanza papas, incluso tenía una resortera, era todo un pillo, el pinche Schwarzenegger de tepito.

Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar tomarse unas cuantas fotos, las enmarcaría y las vendería en el mercado negro de las estrellas, para pegar en la radio y ganar su primer millón, se compraría una casa grande dónde quepa su corazón, uooo uooo

No tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero a que suena bien genial ¿no?

Tras tomarse algunas fotos, torció un poco la cara, apuntó con sus dedos al frente y de la manera mas genial y masculina posible dijo: "I'll be back" seguido de un beso matador.

Salió corriendo por el corredor delantero, si los perros querían guerra, él de muy buena manera se las daría, corría tanto como podía con sus armas encima, pesaban mas de lo que pensaba y las municiones de papas eran otro pedo, sin embargo la importancia de la misión lo ameritaba, pero no tanto como para ignorar al gamberro de Kurama que avanzaba de a saltitos con una bolsa en el hocico y una gatita azul a su costado.

—Oí, oí, oí -le llamó el Uzumaki-, ¿que demonios haces Kurama?

—Woof, woof, wooof -respondió venenoso el perro-

—Nya, Nya~ -dijo apenada la minina-

—¡Claro que me importa, perro estúpido!, soy tu cuidador y está es mi casa, no puedes ir por ahí robandote a las gatitas de los vecinos -le reprendió el rubio-

—Woof, woo -refutó el canino-

—¿Ya le dijiste la verdad?, ¿ella conoce tu secreto? -le enfrentó Naruto-

—¿Miu? -dijo confundida Matatabi-

—W-Wo-Woof -dijo nervioso Kurama mientras miraba mal al Uzumaki-

—¿Cómo que no es importante?, debes ser sincero Kurama-kun, hazlo por ella

—¡GRRR! -le gritó amenazador el perro-

—Si no le dices tú, lo haré yo

—¡WOOF!

—¡Miu, miu, Nya!

—Tú lo quisiste así Kurama -suspiró y se acercó a la gatita-, escucha Tabi-chan

—Miu

—Kurama no ha sido del todo sincero

—¡Woof, Woof! -trató en interrumpir el perro-

—Él en realida es... es... es un perro

Matatabi se vio dolida y decepcionada, retrocedio dos pasos gatunos y salió corriendo de allí llorando, Kurama trató de detenerla, miró con odio al humano a su lado, le dio un mordisco y salio corriendo tras de ella implorando su perdón, "tan bonita que está mi chiquita" pensaba mientras corría tras de ella.

Estúpido humano entrometido, ya se las pagaría, ahora debía reconciliarse con su minina, no quería pasar la navidad solito y con frío.

Naruto recuperó la compostura apenas los amantes salieron de su vista, lo mejor era que esos dos terminasen ya su relación antes de que lo metieran en problemas con su vecino, pero si el hilo del destino estaba atado a sus garritas, él no haría mas que bendecirlos.

Miró su reloj de Dora la exploradora, aún era temprano, debía iniciar con el protocolo: "Sexy Grinch", porque él era el Grinch y era sexy, nada se podía hacer en contra de ello.

* * *

Hinata miraba con fastidio la fiesta desarrollada a su alrededor, todo era igual, lo mismo de cada año, mujeres alzadas que parecía que no cagaban, hombre pedantes que se creían añejos pero buenos cuándo la verdad que parecían pan caducado, verde y arrugado, tanto que daba asco.

Llevaba dos horas allí sentada mientras lucía su bonito vestido vino, la verdad es que le sentaba de maravilla, hasta se andaba sintiendo la mujer de Bond, James Bond, lástima que su agente brillaba por su ausencia.

Ya se había tomado varías copas, una detrás de otra y él no aparecía, le envió la invitación una semana atrás con el cartero, ¿se la había perdido o quedado?, no, lo mas seguro era que el mendigo Kurama lo haya perseguido, a como iban las cosas puede que incluso lo haya mordido, en el mejor de los casos lo haya cagado.

Pinche Kurama, será cabrón.

Miró de lado a lado, no estaban sus hermanos, lo que significaba que esos dos tramaban algo, ya no sabía que era peor, kurama o ese par.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento, dejó su copa a un lado y empezó a caminar cual bambi, estaba un poquito ebria, lo cual era un problema, el alcohol la hacía ser una descarada.

Caminó a paso lento por el salón, su madre la observaba con un rostro de diversión, seguro que incluso la estaba grabando, su madre era toda una loquilla.

Avanzó esquivando a las mujeres de plástico que alzaban sus copas mientras reían cuál hurracas en época de apareamiento, una de ellas la miraba mal mientras retorcía su fea cara operada en una mueca de asco, oh no, no es su casa, en su fiesta y en su presencia.

Señaló a la fea mujer y soltó un sonoro hipido que llamó la atención de su alarmado padre:

—Pareshe que ¡hip!, It el pashaso shegó a la fiesta

—Que vulgar -comentó una mujer con mas operaciones fallidas que Lyn May-

—Joooo ¡hip! -la observó Hinata-, querrida creo que hay un poco de pesho en tu reieno -dijo antes de pisarle totalmente adrede el pie-

Después de algunos golpes, ofensas y burlas encontra de las estiradas y los viejos verdes, Hinata pudo finalmente salir de la fiesta, fue hasta el patio trasero y comenzó a buscar a sus hermanos mientras se apretaba una teta y gritaba "Naruto-kun, esh hora de tomar tu leshita"

No exagero al decir que hasta la borrachera se le bajó, tampoco está demás aclarar que también su calzón cayó, cuándo se encontró con su hermano de rodillas, mas bien de a perrito, amordazado y con su amado Naruto-kun pisándole el trasero.

Atención, atención, riesgo de activación fujoshi, repito, riesgo de activación fujoshi, esto no es un simulacro, nada de esto es un maldito simulacro, por favor despejen el área.

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y su celular a fotografiar, mientras su lado novia celosa comenzó una rabieta seguida de un plan, un plan para despellejar al hermano traidor.

Naruto llevó su mirada diabólica hasta el lugar del que provenía el flash, su rostro que era el de un demonio se fue transformando en uno bobo y sonrojado apenas su mirada pura se cruzó con la mirada libidinosa de su amada.

Tan dulcemente pervertida, pensaba el hombre.

—¡Hinata-chiaaaaan! -gritó mientras corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y enterraba su rostro en el grande y blando pecho de la Hyuga-

—Naruto-kyuuuun -lo recibió ella y comenzó a amasarle el trasero, las prioridades ante todo-

—Hinata-shian, te extrañe mucho -decía mientras restregaba su rostro en la delantera de la mujer y veía al Hyuga rabiar-

—También te extrañe Durazno-kun, creí que vendría a la cena, pero me dejaste plantada -gimoteaba la mujer sin dejar sus menesteres amasadores de traseros-

—No llegó mi invitación -se quejaba el hombrecito mientras se dejaba querer-

Ambos se quedaron toqueteandose frente al pobre Neji, el hombre estaba rojo de la ira, estaba amarrado y amordazado, Hanabi sólo escuchaba todo desde la trampa para animales salvajes donde había sido encerrada mientras vestía un ridículo traje de Maid, que dicho de paso le quedaba enorme y ni lo llenaba.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, con el pantalón a medio ganchete y sin calzones, rogaba que al menos conservara su virginidad anal, pero con su novia fujoshi no sabía que esperar, la camisa rota y la marca de manos en sus nalgotas.

Palpó un poco su agujerito, bien, seguía siendo tan virgen como siempre.

Se arrastró desde la cama hasta la mesita de noche que estaba medio colgada del ropero, a saber como diantres llegó ahí, tomó un vaso con agua que mágicamente se mantenía estable y sacó su pinche alka seltzer, debía bajar el malestar ya mismo.

De nuevo se arrastró hasta la cama y tiró de una patada al perro que le refutó mostrándole su garrita de en medio, dejó sólo a la gatita por que era una damita.

Medio movió las cortinas para evitar el contacto directo con la luz solar y cerró sus ojitos pizpiretos, vagos recuerdos de la noche/madrugada le atacaban, eran solo leves y se veían borrosos, tan borrosos como cuándo le robas la señal de paga al vecino y te ataca el karma.

En sus borrosas escenas de señal de mala calidad se destacaban unas cuantas, la primera era algo sobre Neji amarrado, pintura, un traje de maid, una jaula y el lanza papas con papas, muuuuchas papas y una fea mancha en su traje de rambo exterminador (?)

En la segunda imagen había una fiesta, muchas Lyn Mays, pintura fosforescente y un concierto protagonizado por su amada y él al ritmo de sufre mamón devuelveme a mi chica y algo sobre mucho polvo pica pica -¿o era tajín?-.

¿Creyeron que se olvidó de su apretujón de tetas?, ni mares, olvidarlo sería pecado.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga despertó con medio suerpo en el suelo, el vestido de lado, un zapato medio puesto, una teta de fuera y pintura en sus manos, le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía mucha flojera.

Se bajó arrastras de la cama y fue hasta el baño, se desnudó como pudo y se metió en la tina mientras pedía un efervescente, la pobre sentía que se moría.

Hana Hyuga despertó sonriente en su habitación y con una gran dotación de vídeos vergonzosos -cortesía de su hija y yerno-, su esposo estaba a su lado con mas canas que cabello y el ceño fruncido.

Neji recibió la navidad colgado de un árbol, sin pantalones y con una ardilla queriendo violarlo.

Hanabi estaba en su jaula con su vestido de maid abrazando a un mapache y planeando su venganza.

Total que la fiesta de navidad fue todo un desastre y eso nadie lo discutía.

Pasaron tres días desde la desastrosa noche buena, el veintisiete había llegado lleno de orgullo, soleado y muy hermoso, ¿cómo no serlo si se celebraba el cumpleaños de la princesa Hyuga?, imposible que el día fuese malo.

Naruto había planeado durante semanas ese día, principalmente era el día en que declararía su calido amor a la Hyuga, sin embargo ese plan se había adelantado, por eso era el día en que le mostraría todo su amor a Hinata-chan en un sólo regalo.

En resumen, él le daría EL regalo.

Tan importante era ese día que incluso había vendido su alma a Kurama, si, por que ese perro era como el mismísimo diablo cuándo se lo proponía.

Hablando del diablo, le había preguntado sobre como se había reconciliado con la gatita, a lo que el mencionado respondió cpn orgullo: "como si alguien pudiese resistirse a mis encantos" y siguió limando sus garritas.

Total que llegó la noche, había citado a la Hyuga a las siete en el jardín, cuándo llegó ella ya estaba allí, tan bonita con un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, unas zapatillas blancas y una mochila en su hombro que parecía algo pesada, ¿iba o venía de algún lugar?, ¿del Gym quizá?.

—Buenas noches, Hina -le saludó lo mas galante posible, sacó el Jhony Bravo que lleva dentro y la tomó de ma estrecha cintura-

—Buenas noches, Naruto-kun -dijo ella con su dulce y pervertida vocecita-

Bien, momento incómodo, repito, momento incómodo, no sabía que carajos decir, como llevarla al lugar al que ma quería llevar, ¿que clase de novio era?, uno muy virgen por supuesto.

Dice un antiguo dicho: a falta de palabras, hechos. Y hechos estaban unas pinches sanguijuelas beso que beso, toque que toque, palpe que palpe y roce que roce.

Que bien se sentían los labios húmedos y carnosos de su novia sobre los de él, tirando, lamiendo, acariciando y rosando los propios, con la lengua que se introducía en su cavidad y se enredaba con la de él, tan húmeda y excitante danza.

Subía y bajaba sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la mujer mientras ella no perdia oportunidad de palparle las carnitas y devorarselo a besos y caricias.

Esa si era una mujer y era SU mujer.

Se separaron lentamente entre el sonido de sus labios, con besos cortos y repetidos, con el palpable deseo de mas, con hambre voraz de la boca ajena.

—Hina -dijo antes de besarla de nuevo-

—¿Hmm? -apenas respondió ella-

—Tengo un regalo para ti -dijo entre jadeos aún abrazándola con los ojos cerrados por si se ofrecía un nuevo beso-

—Aw, no olvidaste mi cumpleaños -chilló enternecida la mujer-

—No hay manera de que olvide algo tan importante, lo he estado preparando desde hace semanas

—¿Desdé que nos hicimos novios?

—Si -dijo sonrojado-, creo que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, se que lo deseas tanto como yo

—¡Si, si, si, si! -asintió entusiasmada la mujer-, definitivamente lo deseamos.

—Al principio creí que era muy pronto

—Para nada lo es -refutó energica la Hyuga-

—Puedo ver el deseo en tu mirada -decía con sensual voz el rubio-

—Si buscas en otras partes aparte de mi mirada también lo verías -respondió excitada-

—Entonces vamos

Después de otro corto beso la apegó a él, le acarició los cachetes -dejo a su imaginación cuales cachetes- y la guió por el caminito a su casa, la pobre Hinata estaba roja como un tomate mientras imaginaba todo lo que pasaría, hasta se le secaba la boca nomas de pensar en cochinadas que incluían crema de mantequilla y fresas, muchas fresas.

Cuándo entraron a la casa, Naruto se colocó detrás de ella, con sus manos grandes de hombre pajero le cubrió los ojos y le arrimó el paquete, le dio un suave beso y la incitó a caminar.

A Hinata las piernitas le temblaban como gelatina, que bueno que había comprado látigos y trajes pervertidos, el lubricante de canela y los condones fosforescentes.

Finalmente Naruto se detuvo, sonrió satisfecho y le dio una beso en los labios al tiempo que le descubría los ojos y recitaba un cálido "Feliz cumpleaños"

Hinata Hyuga miró todo con alegría y decepción, frente a ella estaba una mesa, velas, rosas, unos músicos a medio dormir, un mesero, una botella de vino y la cena mas cliché del mundo, vale, era mas cliché que Maria la del barrio.

Piloto automático activado.

Agradeció con un beso, un abrazo y un apretón de carne, fue hasta la silla dónde la guió su virginal novio y sintió en su rostro un molesto tic nervioso, estaba considerando ir a por su muñeco masturbador figura de su Naruto-kun y follarselo ahí, pero ante todo ella era una pinche dama.

—¿Éste es mi regalo? -dijo con una sonrisa mas falsa que las nalgas de la Minaj-

—Si -dijo con orgullo el virgen-, una cita con este bombón -se señaló el humilde-.

La mujer intentó parecer divertida, pero era mas difícil que subir al metro en plena hora pico, ella esperaba otro tipo de regalito, pero no podía desperdiciar la cena que su amado había preparado, además que tenía hambre.

Estaba ella muy campante, comiéndose una salchica de manera provocativa mientras Naruto la miraba mientras una cascada de baba salía de su boca, "pero que salchicha mas rica y que niña mas golosa", pensaba pervertido el hombrecito.

La mirada de Hinata se tornó pilla mientras tomaba su copa de vino, la acercó a sus labios y de pronto dejó caer el líquido en una actuación mas falsa y mas barata que la de Arjen Robben en el mundial del Brasil, por que si, esa webada no era penal.

Bendito el Karma que esta vez no les ha dejado clasificar -inserte risa malvada de Hinata-.

—Oh, no -dijo dramática la mujer-

—¡Waaa!, una servilleta, necesitas una servilleta

—No se quitará con ello, será mejor que trate de quitar la mancha con agua -dijo con fingida inocencia-

—El baño, aquí está el baño -señaló el de la planta baja-

—No podría, es mejor que use el de tu habitación -fingió verguenza la falsa esa-

—Si, esta bien, puedes usarlo

—¿Podrías llevarme? -pilla, yo se que tramas algo-

—Claro, Hina -inocente palomita-

Un aura oscura y una risa malvada rodeaba a Hinata mientras subía las escaleras detrás de su novio, misma que borró apenas entraron a la habitación con olor a macho peludo matador de gansos.

Entró rápidamente al baño con su mochila en mano y la promesa de Naruto de esperarla allí mismo, estaba tan orgullosa de su buena idea y lo crédulo que era su futuro esposo.

Fascinante si le preguntaban a ella.

Naruto se lanzó sobre la cama para esperar a su chica, la cena estaba muy buena y aún tenía hambre, Kurama andaba por ahí de pillo con su gatita y los músicos dormidos en el suelo.

Pasaron diez minutos y su amada no salía, él se estaba quedando dormido, estaba a nada de hecharse un coyotito y no podían culparle, la noche estaba fresquita ese día.

El chirrido de la puerta del baño lo despertó de su leve sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente sin mover sus brazos que se hayaban detrás de su cabeza, observó a su novia que casi le da un infarto, lo bueno que todo quedó en un paro del ganso.

—¡¿HI-HI-HI-HINATAAAA?! -gritó al verla solo cubierta con cinta de regalo en las partes mas pudendas-

—Hola, Na-ru-to-kun~ -remató con un guiño coqueto-

—¿Qué haces? -preguntó nervioso mientras cubría su entre pierna-

—Es mi deber, como tu novia -decía con tímida solemnidad-, enseñarte la forma correcta de dar un regalo a tu novia

—¿Quieres decir qué tu y yo...?

—Si, vamos a despeinar a la cotorrita -dijo ella pervertida-

—¿A mover el atole?

—A glacear la dona -comenzó a acercase sensualmente a la cama-

—¿A rellenar el pavo?

—A echar pasión -se relamio los labios-

—¿A gratinar el mollete?

—Sacarle el veneno a la víbora

—¿Rechinar el catre?

—A descalabrar el chango, papasito -dijo antes de lazarcele encima-

—¡KYAAAAAAAAA! -gritó Uzumaki de forma masculina mientras imploraba por ayuda y clemencia a los dioses del cielo, del olimpo o quién fuera, por que lo iban a desvirgar, por que la mujer que ama lo va a secar, pobre de su ganso, fue un placer conocerlo-.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga, Neji, Hanabi e incluso el pobre calvo de Hiashi, de retorcían en las sillas dónde estaban atados con camisas de fuerza, buscaban desatarse por que olían el peligro, ellos tenían olfato para esas cosas, la virginidad de su princesa corría peligro y el pito del jardinero aún mas, sólo debían soltarse del amarre de la traidora de la familia, esa Hana pervertida.

—Ara, ara... Ya era hora. -decía sonriente la mujer sentada en su silla favorita frente a los locos de sus hijos y su marido, mientras tomaba el té y leía un libro-.

* * *

 **Hola 7u7**

 **Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, en este año que termina me he sentido aun mas feliz de estar aquí, han apoyado mis historias buenas y las no tan buenas, han ido conmigo por este maravilloso trayecto en el que pienso voy creciendo, me falta mucho por mejorar y me esfuerzo en ello, para llevarles una buena historia para leer y hacerles sentir lo que yo siento al escribir.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por todo el amor que me dan.**

 **A los que agregan a favoritos, a los que dejan review y a los lectores fantasmas, yo los llevo en mi corazón ❤**


	8. El Deber de un Padre

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Una disculpa enorme por actualizar después de un mes, realmente no sabia que rayos hacer, como escribirlo y mi inspiración andaba en casa de suchin, si, su chingada madre xD**

 **También pido disculpa por faltas ortográficas, incoherencias y falta de comedia, espero hacerlo mejor pronto xD**

 **.**

 **Perdón de nuevo por la demora -c va a llorar-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kushina se había levantado de forma violenta del sillón, su mirada pervertida se hallaba enardecida y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su siempre bello rostro, Minato sintió miedo, había conocido en sus días de noviazgo con la peli roja, lo que era el verdadero terror, a decir verdad experimento muchas cosas con ella, tales como la forma, no, las mil y un formas en las que un hombre puede ser violado por una "dama".

Espeluznante y sexy a la vez.

Vio a la mujer ir hacia uno de los muchos cajones de la habitaciones, mismos que habían sido colocados estratégicamente por ella misma, de allí saco eso que él mas temía, una cámara de video, pero lo peor de la situación es que… era la cámara de alta resolución, menudo problema que era eso.

Mientras su esposa iba de un lugar a otro buscando sus materiales, Namikaze analizaba la situación, ellos habían estado bien a gusto viendo el titanic por décima vez en la semana, su esposa ya había comenzado a gritar que el jodido de Jack si cabía en la jodida tabla, había dicho que Rose era una desgraciada egoísta de las tablas y alegaba que ella podría hacer una mejor película con sus múltiples cámaras, hasta allí todo era normal, pero de un momento a otro ella se puso de pie y comenzó a sonreír de forma malvada, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Naruto tendría su primera vez en algo.

No había duda de ello, Kushina era el tipo de madre obsesionada con su hijo, misma que había jurado en más de cien templos que grabaría la primera vez de su hijo, lo haría en HD y en formato película.

Pero analizando un poco más a fondo, y claro, considerando los kleenex en su bolsa, lo más probable es que Naruto no fuese a tener "su primera vez", eso olía a peligro, por lo que podía asegurar que Naruto tendría LA primera vez.

Una vez llegada la conclusión venia lo peor… El deber de un padre.

Si, lo peor de toda esa situación era su deber como padre, el deber de cuidar de su hijo, del pervertido de su hijo para ser más exactos, era por ello que debía sacrificarse a fin de detener a la bestia –llámese también Kushina-.

—Minato-kun –le llamó la bella mujer con su nariz sangrante y sus brillantes ojos violetas-, debo ir donde nuestro pequeño en una misión importante, espera por mí en casa.

—Ohh, vaya –dijo con una pose guay sobre el sillón, esas donde su dedo índice queda coquetamente colocado sobre los labios-, justo cuando pensaba… ju-gue-te-ar un poco~

—Podremos ju-jugar más t-tarde, Mina-chin –respondió la peli roja mientras tragaba seco, pero que hombre más bello el que estaba viendo, ella si le andaba dando, otra vez-

—Mmm, no lo sé, no quisiera esperar por mucho tiempo –dijo inocente el hombre-

—No tardare, es decir, ¿Qué tanto puede tardar mi bebé?

—Tienes razón, igual puedo conseguirme una muñeca para jugar –la miró a los ojos y acaricio su torso de una forma lenta y provocativa, que alguien llame a los bomberos, ese hombre está que arde-

—P-P-Pu-Puedes ve-venir conmigo, podemos ju-jugar de ca-camino

—No lo sé, que otras chicas me vean sin camisa y pantalones seria vergonzoso –dijo mordiéndose lo labios- o quizá me guste

—¡NO!

—¿No? –respondió acariciando su rubia cabellera y una de sus piernas, el pobre hombre se sentía toda una cualquiera-

—Vamos a jugar Mina-chin –dijo mientras aventaba sus cosas a una esquina de por allí, rompía su blusa de marca, repito, de marca y se relamía los labios mientras sus ojitos coquetos desnudaban al tembloroso rubio sobre el sillón- esta noche si le vamos a dar

El pobre hombre tomó a su esposa en brazos y se encamino con ella hasta la cocina, la colocó sobre la isla y comenzó a desvestirla, todo ello era por una buena causa, por salvar la integridad de su hijo evitando que su esposa le grabase siendo un precoz y en HD, evitando a su vez que el pobre niño termine siendo una estrella en algún sitio porno de por ahí, que lo disculpe pero no había mejor estrella que él.

Es por eso que se estaba sacrificando, por el bienestar de su hijo, para no ser grabado y catapultado como el chico precoz de las venidas locas o el pene chiquito, información que conocía por Sai, el mejor amigo de su pequeño, por ello iba a salvarlo, porque era su deber de padre, para ello había nacido, se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras amasaba el hermoso trasero de Kushina y se perdía en sus divinos pechos mientras cumplía su fantasía de la cocina, mira nada mas todo lo que se sacrificaba por su niño.

—Agradécemelo después, Naruto-chan –susurró el hombre mientras mordía las tetas de su esposa-

Minato era un hombre bueno, su corazón era todo un diamante, un buen esposo que le cumplía a su esposa -ya saben de qué hablo-, un buen padre que protegía a su hijo y –según él- un máquina de sexo que volvía loca a su mujer, ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?, oh si, un pene que aguantase más de doce rondas en una noche, ¿era mucho pedir?, no, esa noche pintaba que necesitaba resistencia para quince.

* * *

Naruto besaba a Hinata con mucho entusiasmo, la sensación de peligro que había sentido momentos atrás se había desvanecido, en su lugar sentía lastima aunque no sabía a quién dirigirla, más tarde investigaría, por ahora se centraría en morder los labios de Hinata mientras ella le manoseaba de manera descarada.

La puerta de la habitación rechinó, asustados se separaron y llevaron sus miradas hasta la puerta, solo vieron a Kurama que mordía una pantufla y les miraba de forma acusatoria, una flecha se enterró de forma figurada en el pecho de Hinata, una flecha que decía de forma clara y con mayúsculas "pervertida", mientras que a Naruto le cayó un balde de agua fría que gritaba un "facilote" con todas sus letras, el perro les dio la espalda y salió de la habitación en busca de su gatita dejando atrás a los humanos y sus cochinadas.

Uzumaki se sintió afectado por ese "facilote" lanzado por Kurama, sin embargo no podía negarlo, si era su hermosa niña pervertida la que le pedía su cosita virgen él era un facilote, un tanga fácil que las suelta en un instante, si, era un facilote pero de gustos refinados, porque solo a esa pequeña pervertida le daría su tesorito.

Tomó a la Hyuga de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde segundos atrás había salido el perro más perro de los perros, pero vamos, no podía centrarse solo en el perro teniendo a una hermosa achica a su lado que quiere hacer cositas ricas, dejar pasar la situación era todo un sacrilegio.

Hinata se dejó arrastrar por el chico, se abrazó a él y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, de manera apasionada mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, pellizcando, acariciando y palpando todo a su paso, se detuvo solo cuando llego a la gloria llamadas pompas, si, su fetiche eran esas pinches nalgotas que se cargaba el rubio, eran tan grandes y firmes que deseaba morderlas y lo haría, más tarde pero lo haría, de esa no se salvaban.

Las manos de Naruto se posaron sobre los pechos de Hinata y comenzó a amasarlos, acariciarlos y colar poco a poco sus manos dentro del sostén, ese artefacto del demonio que le estorbaba en su camino hacia las cerezas más hermosas que vería en su vida, pero no podía retirarlo hasta no haber acabado primero con ese bonito pero estorboso vestido.

El vestido era un arma de temer, lo supo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo carajos retirarlo, el mendigo arma del mal tenía unos cruces salvajes ´por todos lados, parecía más un montón de vendas teñidas, ¿Cómo había hecho su amada para ponerse eso?, no lo sabía, sin embargo debía buscar la manera de hacer parecer que estaba jugueteando con ella en lugar de dejar ver su frustración de no poder retirar el mendigo vestido.

Se sintió victorioso cuando encontró un pedazo de tela suelto, mismo que al tirar de el, se desenvolvió mágicamente dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, en serio, él podía jurarlo que se desenrolló como las vendas de Rock lee al hacer el loto primario.

Pobre hombre ingenuo, si tan solo supiera que ella mismo se lo dio casi en las manos, estaba cansada de esperar a que el hombre le quitara el vestido, lo amaba pero sin duda su novio era un lento.

El rubio observaba las montañas que se zangoloteaban, eran divinas con sus puntas rosadas y erguidas, mas erguidas que su bananito, tan erguidas que parecían réplicas exactas de la torre Eiffel en Paris, rayos, se sorprendía de cuan romántico podía ser, "me dicen romeo" pensó para si mismo el menso.

Llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta los grandes montículos de carne y amor que se presumían a sus ojos, sus dedos se hundieron un poco en ellos, eran tan suaves y firmes a la vez, grandes, tibios y con un delicado olor que lo llamaba como sus chanclas a Kurama.

Enterró su rostro con expresión pervertida entre los pechos tambaleantes de su amada, lo movía de un lado a otro mientras sus dedos los pellizcaban y la pobre Hinata se restregaba, que los dioses se apiadaran de ella, no quería convertirse en una violadora y al paso que iban probablemente así acabarían, en un arrebato de calentura y un sexy hombre rubio nalgón violado.

Naruto se preguntó muchas veces a que sabrían esas cerezas que coronaban los pulcros pechos de la mujer, teniendo en cuenta de que era la ocasión perfecta para averiguarlo, para saborearlos mientras ella se retorcía de gozo debajo de él.

Sonrió con picardía y coloco uno de los pechos en sus labios, por primera instancia y a manera de travesura, los mordió, una mordida suave y coqueta, como una amenaza silenciosa de todo lo que podía provocar, siempre y cuando ella se portase bien, paso su lengua tibia y rasposa contra el pezón y Hinata tembló junto a un chillido que escapo de sus labios mientras se mordía un dedo en símbolo de coquetería, misma que a Naruto le pareció divina.

Después de años, Uzumaki se permitió a si mismo sentirse un bebe, quería ser amamantado por esa divina mujer, rodeo con sus labios todo lo que pudo de los pechos, los acariciaba con su lengua y los succionaba con cuidado pero añadiendo algo de fuerza, con una de sus manos se dedicó a pellizcar ese bonito montículo que yacía solitario a esperas de recibir las misma atenciones de su gemelo, esas atenciones que Naruto se moría por dar, si lo pensaba mejor desearía tener dos bocas o quizá tres, puesto que había un lugar algo solitario, uno más abajito, allí donde las arañitas hacen su nido

Tomo entre sus dientes y de forma delicada, el pezón húmedo y sensible, con sorna tiro de él y lo soltó llegando a la distancia limite, vio a su amada retorcerse mientras imploraba por mas y gemía con su hermosa y tentadora lengua de fuera, era como si la mujer se hallase sedienta, pero no de agua, estaba sedienta de él, de su sensualidad, de su pasión y todo aquello que él le pudiese dar, tanta era su necesidad que a nada se podría negar, no había forma para ello.

Uzumaki regreso su mirada sensual a ella y la besó, una vez y dos veces, todas las necesarias para dejarle en claro que nada iba a detenerlos ya, no importaba si por la puerta entraba Neji, Hiashi, Kushina, Obama o el papa, de esa tremenda revolquiza no se salvaba, le iba a dar y no consejos.

Bajó con besos por los costados, mordió cerca de las costillas y remarcó con sus manos la cintura estrecha, se permitió morder el vientre plano y el ombligo, remarco con sus dientes aquel lunar tentador que en su cadera tenia morada, lo beso y adoro con los labios mientras sus manos bajaban al lugar mas delicado y suplicante de la dama, allí acaricio las piernas y el pubis bien cuidado, admiro el pequeño lunar que descansaba en uno de los labios y suplico piedad para no ir a atacarlo.

Acaricio con sus manos por encima y causo temblores de Hinata, llevo su mirada hasta ella y le sonrió en calma, la mujer parecía más un corderito asustado que la pervertida a la que estaba acostumbrado, que mona que era su preciosa chica.

Se tomó su tiempo acariciando y detallando cada espacio de piel a su vista, contorneo con sus labios los muslos y suspiro con vehemencia en el paraíso que se perdía entre sus piernas, la sentía temblar con cada acción, moverse y gimotear, cada vez que ella era presa de los nervios, Naruto era consciente de que debía ayudarle a encontrar de nuevo la calma, debía cuidarla porque era ella lo más importante, era su momento.

Comenzó con delicados besos en el interior de los muslos, comenzó a marcar con su lengua el camino hacia los labios exteriores y al llegar a ellos, los recorrió con su lengua, llevándose a su paso las muestras de excitación y deseo que emergían de ella, moviéndose de forma delicada, en calma y mostrando en cada roce el deseo que en ese mismo momento le estaba consumiendo el alma.

Separó los labios exteriores con sus dedos sin separar la vista del rostro avergonzado y excitado de Hinata, le sonrió con coquetería, una sonrisa de esas matadoras, esas que provocan orgasmos y embarazos sin coito, a que es potente ¿verdad?

Sacó su lengua y con ella recorrió el paraíso mismo, Hinata tembló y soltó un fuerte gemido mientras levantaba sus piernas, al menos era lo que intentaba, sin embargo Naruto no se lo permitía, porque era sádico, porque la deseaba, porque le parecía delicioso allí, porque no quería parar y porque sabía que ella lo deseaba, que lo quería y que en su subconsciente no quería que parase, eso se llama telepatía mi gente, es eso o la perversión de ver a una pobre dama retorcerse de placer hasta llegar al borde de la locura y que no sepa que hacer.

Lo segundo me suena más a Naruto.

Hinata se perdió a sí misma en las miles de sensaciones que a cada segundo experimentaba su cuerpo, su mente se perdía en el abismo con cada lamida, mordida y sonido lascivo que Naruto le provocaba con sus labios, lo veía tan feliz hundiendo su cara allí donde solo sus dedos habían paseado con libertad en la oscuridad de su cuarto, el hombre se había declarado dueño y señor de ese lugar mientras planeaba dejarla sin consciencia en el proceso.

Gritos y movimientos desesperados acompañaron la sensación eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, sintió sus paredes internas tensarse mientras su cuerpo le exigía arquearse en busca de más y más de aquella lengua que la estaba volviendo loca, ¿Quién era ella para negarle cosas a su cuerpo?, absolutamente nadie, por ello hizo lo que este le pidió y se ahogó a si misma en un orgasmo arrebatador que le quito el habla, los sentidos y la conciencia por algunos instantes, podría jurar y perjurar que había tocado la luna, las estrellas y había abrazado al sol, todo en un solo instante

¿Eso es un orgasmo?, se preguntó a si misma, si lo era que por favor le diesen dos más para comer allí y tres para llevar, con todo por favor.

Tratando de recuperar la estabilidad de su respiración, observo como poco a poco Naruto ascendía con la mirada llena de libido y una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, no sabía si sentirse feliz o aterrada de haber provocado a la bestia, su lado guarrilllo le decía que estuviese feliz puesto que apenas comenzaba la verdadera gozadera.

Hinata sonrió cuando vio a su hombre, repito, SU hombre deshacerse de la camisa y el pantalón mientras ella movía sus traviesas manitas a fin retirar el bóxer, no era que anduviese urgida, solamente quería ser cortes y saludar a lord bananito de las tierras púbicas del sur

Ya desnudo el hombre y con toda las energías de seguir jugueteando por allí, Uzumaki arrastro a su hermosa damita por las piernas antes de colocarla boca abajo, arrastró sus rasposas y grandes manos de jardinero macho nepe de oro, rey de Esparta, vikingo del norte voz de alfa, hasta las blancas y pulcras posaderas de su amada, si, esas mismas que deseaban ser palmeadas para coger un poquito de color

El rubio pervertido masajeo el trasero de su dama y separó un poco los cachetes a fin de ver un poco mejor la pequeña y aun virginal entrada, llámenlo pervertido pero la verdad es que se moría de curiosidad, siempre se había preguntado qué tan bonito era el tesorito de su amada, ahora podía jurar y perjurar que era uno hermoso, rosado y brillante, muy brillante

Subió sus grandes manos por la espalda desnuda de Hinata y se detuvo en el arma mortífera, en el principal obstáculo de la libertad de sus pequeñas niñas delanteras, maldito sostén que se atrevió a palpar esos divinos pechos antes que él, si, estaba celoso, pero ya mismo le daría una lección a ese armamento del mal

Cinco minutos llevaba Hinata boca abajo sin sentir caricias, tan solo los dedos de su amado en su espalda, las quejas "silenciosas" de él y el aburrimiento que comenzaba a hacerse presente, justo se preguntaba que ocurría cuando un grito de batalla fue soltado por el Uzumaki

—¡Por Esparta~! –gritó el hombre mientras liberaba la prisión de sus bebés-

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? –preguntó inocente Hinata-

—N-No, es solo que –dijo el hombre con los broches del sostén en sus manos-, es solo que… ¡Soy una bestia cada que te veo, nena!

Menudo animal que estaba hecho, al no poder desabrochar el sostén tiró de el y lo rompió, ¿asi o mas bestia?

Mas.

Dejando de lado a la pobre víctima de esta situación, Uzumaki recorrió con caricias y besos húmedos la espalda blanca y delicada de la chica, acaricio sus piernas y mordió ese bonito trasero, divino que era el mendigo. Poco a poco comenzó a girarla para dejarla boca arriba y comenzar a besarla, recorrió el cuello y se perdió de nuevo en los pechos, esos que ahora gozaban de libertad gracias a él, que le agradecieran luego.

Tras besos y caricias múltiples, Hinata se hallaba lo suficientemente excitada como para ignorar el hecho de que era su primera vez y que, según las malas lenguas, dolería como el mismo infierno, por lo que Naruto, aprovechándose de ello, se acomodó entre las piernas de su amada mientras la volvía loca con besos húmedos que le robaban el oxigeno

Hinata disfrutaba enteramente del cosquilleo en su entrepierna gracias a los lascivos y para nada decentes labios, estaba deseando volverse loca de nuevo, volver a tocar el cielo en los brazos de Naruto, quería unirse a él para poder decirse su mujer, Hinata quería ser una mujer

Consciente de las intenciones de Naruto que acariciaba con su glande los labios húmedos de ella, Hinata separó más sus piernas a fin de darle acceso, se retorció cuando con el pene, el rubio golpeó el clítoris latente y añorante de atenciones, se abrazó con un poco de nerviosismo cuando él intento introducir poco a poco su bananito en la cuevita virgen de ella, algo así como la expedición del banano en la jungla de la virginidad, solo en cines.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la intromisión, una punzada atravesó su vientre y tuvo miedo, su novio dejó de moverse y la miro a los ojos con culpa, pidiendo perdón por el daño provocado y permiso de seguir, ella asintió tímida, acción de la que se arrepintió cuando el dolor comenzó a ir en aumento, era más doloroso de lo que pensaba a pesar de que su amado estuviese siendo cuidadoso, tenía miedo, ¿Qué tal si no podría darle su perlita a su amado?, menudo problema que sería eso, ella quería gozar no llorar

Se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos cuando una ráfaga de dolor la hizo gimotear, Naruto se había introducido por completo mientras la abrazaba y buscaba tranquilizarla, extrañamente ella se sintió adolorida peri feliz de tener un pedazo de él en su interior, la carne que palpitaba dentro de ella sin compasión.

Tras acostumbrarse a la intromisión y no muy segura de su decisión, Hinata dio señales para que el chico comenzara a moverse, por lo que el rubio comenzó a salir lentamente, llevó su vista hasta su banano y lo vio con sangre, misma que salía de la entrada de Hinata, entonces Uzumaki conoció el verdadero terror, la sangre de le heló y murió un par de veces allí mismo, Hinata se preocupó al verlo en ese estado, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar por lo que ocurría, el teléfono sonó

Un mensaje de voz

—Naruto, hijo –sonaba la voz entrecortada y dificultosa de la matriarca Uzumaki-, si vez sangre tranquilízate, no haz roto a Hinata, bueno si, pero de una buena manera, lo que ¡ahhh~!... ¡Mmmm~ mina-chin así~, lo que quiero decir es que… ¡uy ahí nghh!, que tu novia no se descompuso, solo es natural que sangre en su primera vez… ¡Nya~ Mina-chin pervertido, ahí no toques así, es vergonzoso mmmm!

Ok, apreciaba la información que le había devuelto la vida, pero la restante era innecesaria y le provocaba traumas, contactaría con un psicólogo más tarde.

—Tampoco tu pilín se ha roto –se escuchó un nuevo mensaje-

Vale, que le cortaban la inspiración.

Regresando a lo interesante y aprovechando que su novia decidió no preguntar nada por su propio bien y el de su estabilidad psicológica, Naruto decidió seguir moviéndose a fin de erradicar el dolor en su pareja

Poco a poco la sensación dolorosa se fue dispersando, los gemidos volvieron a apoderarse de la Hyuga que disfrutaba de ver las expresiones placenteras de Naruto, su cuerpo fue deseando más y más, su mente se centró en disfrutar y hacer disfrutar de igual manera a su amado y su mente se fue perdiendo en el abismo de placer

Naruto aumento la potencia de sus penetraciones al ver que Hinata lo disfrutaba, buscaba distraerse para no correrse pero era difícil, Hinata lo apretaba cada vez más, su interior era caliente, húmedo y jodidamente delicioso, no quería que todo aquello terminara, pero igual su ser imploraba por la liberación, su cuerpo pedía más fuerza, más velocidad y más profundidad, deseaba correrse dentro de ella y marcarla como suya con su semilla, pero sin importar ello, debía resistir, aguantar a fin de verla enloquecer una vez mas

Hinata se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda ancha y húmeda del rubio, mordió el cuello y los hombros cuando sintió su interior ser bombeado con fuerza, el choque del glande en su útero la dejó con los ojos desorbitados y sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse, escucho un gemido gutural de los labios de Naruto mientras los mordía, tan masculino y provocador que la ponía

De nuevo la sensación de liberación inundo su cuerpo, su espalda se arqueó, dio un grito de placer y alcanzó el cielo otra vez, Naruto siguió unas cuantas veces más hasta que no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza mientras le llenaba de su semilla caliente en el interior húmedo y tembloroso de Hinata, para después decir un hermoso "Te Amo" mientras se desplomaba con cuidado sobre ella

—También te amo, Naruto-kun –respondió abrazándolo con fuerza-

* * *

Del otro lado de los territorios Hyuga, Hana tomaba más té y comenzaba un nuevo capítulo de su libro, mientras tanto su esposo e hijos comenzaban a espumear por la boca, más tarde pediría inyecciones para la rabia y algunas pastillas anticonceptivas, no, mejor unas vitaminas y ácido fólico, ya olía a nieto por ahí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Minato llamaba por teléfono a su tienda favorita, leía de su lista una dotación de condones sabor fresa, chocolate, limón, naranja, uva y el especializado sabor ramen, parecía un hombre feliz, jugueton y satisfecho, mientras tanto Kushina sacaba de su arsenal un látigo de látex y crema batida… mucha crema batida.

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Perros, dragones y princesas

Amigos, Naruto Uzumaki tenía muchos amigos, no, Sasuke no era su único amigo, realmente no sabía si esa "amistad" era reciproca o algo unilateral.

Si, hemos ido a buscar los significados al amanza burros, ahora dejenme continuar.

Quitando a Sasuke de la lista o al menos dejándole de lado al pinche vago abandona hijas, tenemos como siguiente en la lista a Gaara, Shikamaru y al siempre confiable y directo Sai, si, la versión pálida y mas chaparra de Peter la alguila.

Pero otro en la lista, un chico joven, no era menos importante que el flojo, el chico amor o peter la anguila, no, era igual de importante, igual de confiable y por sobre todo, su mejor alumno en las artes de la seducción, el único capaz de ayudarle en semejante situación.

Se que nadie entiende lo que pasa, pero se los voy a contar, así que agarren sus palomitas y los chescos, que vamos a ver está triste historia.

Pasó que el día después de la fiesta de los vírgenes -entiéndase Hinata y el precoz-, de una patada y con gritos de guerra, lanza papas en mano y una personificación barata de Rambo, Neji, Hiashi y Hanabi se adentraron con furia a la habitación del rubio, eso si, habrán tumbado la puerta pero el letrero no, es mas, lo marcaron con las garras como las pinches gatas que son, y todo con un sólo propósito.

Cuándo le corten las pelotas, no pregunte porque pasó.

Tomaron a la Hyuga que se hallaba aún desnuda, la enrollaron cual enchilada en feria de mole poblano, dieron un grito de guerra y se fueron cargándola como a un costal de papas.

El pobre Uzumaki había quedado todo tonto, estúpido y en shock, lo dejaron ahí solito sobre la cama, con el pilín pensándose entre si pararse y aplastarse a dormir, él tenía planes matutinos muy productivos, tales como meter su trastito a la piletita que entre las piernas guarda su Huana.

Ya entrado en consciencia y saliendo del shock, no porque quisiera buscar guerra, mas bien porque Kurama lo abofeteó, con la pata y la cola antes de irse el cabrón, allá iba maullando el falso para atraer a la gatita, pero no se confundan, no era la misma, el pinche tanga fácil ahora andaba con otra, misma que cambiaría por una cerdita que se toparon el otro día.

No tardó en salir de la cama con la piltrafa colgando, se dio un baño ruso, de esos que dejan la cara limpia y el culo sucio, se trabó una truza de manta, se puso el pantalón que anoche le arrancaron a mordidas, una camisa de cuadritos bien guay y mucho, mucho, mucho spray.

Salió con pose de macho men, se sentía superman el wey, llevaba el andar de los malandros de la colonia del azcapotzalco o como sea que se llame, se sentía todo poderoso e indestructible, caminaba como si anduviera rosado o cagado, no puedo encontrar las diferencias.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal de la casa principal, se amarró el hilo que usaba de cinturón, todo porque Kurama había destruido el anterior, se apretó las pelotas en una clara intención de confirmar que tenía huevos para enfrentarse al trío de perros.

Allá llegó el miserable hasta el timbre, antes de tocarlo la puerta se abrió casi como en una película de terror, pero de esas que dan miedo, de esas que si te andan sacando el relleno y uno que otro pedo del susto.

Se adentró en la fortaleza enemiga, cogió un palito que había cerca de la puerta y caminó con sigilo arrastrándose por el piso que parecía recién pulido, cerca del despacho estaba su suegrita, amarrada de una, lucía tan tranquila, pero su mirada, su mirada prometía el infierno y algo mas, tenía llamas la condenada mujer, casi tantas como el infierno llamado "Hogar de Kushina", ¿a caso ese par eran amigas?, ya hablaría con su madre mas tarde, no, mejor le dejaría la chambita a su papi.

Papi nunca falla, papi es un héroe, eso o un picnhe masoquista que le gusta que su mujer lo azote.

¡Rico mami!, ¡RICO! Dicen los vecinos que grita el hombre.

Ignorando a su suegra y tras dejarle la promesa de volver, se arrastró hasta el salón, allí se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo y se trepó cual chango al poste mas alto, mismo que no sirvió de mucho, los perros de Kiba se le lanzaron y le arrancaron la parte trasero de su pantalón.

—¡Ay no, mi pantalón del Chanel! -gritaba el uzumaki con la truza de manta roja expuesta, todo un macaco el chamaco-

Kiba asomó por la entrada con su nintendo en la mano derecha, una papita frita en la boca, el cabello medio enmarañado con una pinza de ropa y la mano izquierda sacándole el tanga del trasero.

No están ustedes para saberlo y mucho menos nosotros para contarlo, pero ese culo tiene hambre.

—¡Akamaru, Pakkun! -habló finalmente el chico de los perros- dejen en paz al jardinero

—Gracias Kiba -dijo entre lágrimas el plebeyo-

—¿No ven que es una flor? -completó burlón el colmilludo-

—¡Qué te den, come pijas! -gritó furiosa el girasol, perdón, el muñecón-

—Ya ya -no podía evitar reír el chico can-, ¿tu eres el gilipollas que papá Hiashi quiere atrapar?

—No soy un gilipollas -decía bajando del palo al que se había trepado-, sólo soy un hombre enamorado

—Si, enamorado de la hija mayor del patrón -tomó una bolsa de papitas y siguió comiendo mientras sostenía a sus perros-, ¿y ahora que hiciste?

—No hice nada

—Dudo que por "hacer nada" papá Hiashi te quiera muerto o sin huevos -espetó burlón-

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿me quiere muerto?

—O sin huevos -aclaró Inuzuka-

—Vale, pues antes muerto que sin huevos

—Ok, ¿suelto a los perros o te llevo con Neji?

—No seas animal, me gusta estar vivo y conservar a mis gemelos, igual gracias por las opciones

—Pos con la pena mi flor, es sin bolas o muerto, no todo se puede en la vida

—No te atreverías, Kiba -le reto muy machito-

—Yo no, pero la niña Hanabi si

El traidor de Kiba se hizo a un lado, detrás de él surgió la hija del exorcista, perdón, la sangroncita.

Quise decir la niña, Hanabi, la niña.

Era enana y encima andaba vestida al mas puro estilo de chucky en sus tiempos de andar con la Tiffany, no, se parecía mas bien a Glenda, la hija del chucky, si, la Glenda fea, la que tenía dudas existenciales y complejo de tiburón, ya saben, por los dientitos.

Ahí iba corriendo con tenedor en mano, la cabrona se sentía Michaelis protegiendo al niño Phantomhive, solo que sin juguetería o contrato de maldición.

Dios sabe que él no es un agresor, pero era eso o perder un pedazo de pellejo por culpa del tenedor del averno, así que de solo un puntazo con el dedo en un punto estratégico, se la descontó, ahí quedó la Hanabi con dolor.

El punto de la diarrea es letal, ya deberían saberlo.

—Chingala, te descontaste a la niña -dijo entre risas en cuidador de perros-, avanzale, pero cuidado que por ahí anda el lobezno con su onda vital

—¡Gracias Kiba, te debo una! -se despidió corriendo el rubio Loreal-

Pasó por los pasillos de artes, si es que a mil y un pinturas de Hiashi y Neji en poses ridículas al mas puro estilo de los power rangers se les puede llamar arte, incluso tenían en uno las ropas del Jhon Desayuno, no era de los power rangers pero llamaba la atención.

Llegó a gatas y con arcadas hasta el pequeño jardín que había al centro de la mansión, mismo que Hana Hyuga se encargaba de cuidar, se encontró con trampas para osos que tenían miel como señuelo, literalmente sólo un animal caería en ello.

¡Clam! Resonó en el jardín seguido de un sonoro y machisimo -entiéndase el sarcasmo- ¡KYAAAA!

Kurama que pasaba por allí se llevó una patita al hocico, nadie sería tan estúpido para caer en ello, ni siquiera él, bueno, Naruto si que lo era, el animal había caído.

Ahí estaba con la mano en las garras de una trampa, y en la boca un trozo de puerco a la barbacoa.

—¡¿Qué!? -dijo al perro en tono molesto-, era Ramen y tengo hambre

—Woof~ -gimoteo el animal-

—¿Qué haz dicho, Kurama idiota? -le dijo aún mas irritado el rubio teñido-

—Woof, wof, Wooof -respondió burlón el perrito-

—Cuándo salga de esta iré y hablaré con la cerdita que quieres conquistar, si yo no soy feliz nadie lo será

—Woof, wof!

—¿Me estás retando?, no me conoces gata igualada -dijo cuál diva en perra de televisa-

—Wooof

—Ya verás maldita marginal -decía bien diva mientras comía una papita que le había lanzado kiba-, voy a demostrarte quién soy, porque entre ser y no ser... Yo soy

Ahí lo dejó Kurama, con su brazo en una trampa y sus pinches dramas, él no podía quedarse a escuchar estupideces, de tardar mas se le pasa la novela y ya están en los capítulos donde matan a la Lupita.

Le tomó un rato descubrir que las trampas eran falsas, sacó su brazo y emprendió la huida, mas tardó en pararse que en regresar, ese ramen olía mortal y con hambre no se puede pelear.

Después de atacarse como si no hubiera un mañana volvió a su camino, fue corriendo hasta los pasillos que llevan a la habitación de su mujercita, allí la vio sentada en la orilla de una ventana al muy estilo antiguo, con una peluca muy larga y un vestido de princesa mientras se acomodaba el tanga.

—Hina-chin -le llamó el carameloso rubio llamando la atención de su amor-

—Naruto-kun -celebró ella mientras en cada brinquito se sacudían sus tetas-, creí que no llegarías

—Jamás te abandonaría, oh amada mía

—Amado mío, el destino cruel no mantiene alejados, pero mi...

—Callense que trato de memorizar el guión -salió gritando Neji de la habitación del frente-

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron helado, el salchicha les había pillado, tardó unos segundo hasta que Neji pudo comprender, se puso nervioso y volvió su atención dentro a la habitación.

—Papá ya llegó el violador, profanador, desvirgador, perpetrador de hermanas menores -susurraba-

—Ponte la máscara, vamos al ataque y llama a tu hermana

Detrás de la puerta salieron dos hombres, uno mayor y uno joven, Neji era un dragón rojo y Hiashi el hechicero malvado, en un diablito traía un caldero humeantes y andaba en una escoba montado.

Uzumaki se lanzó a la batalla con una espada de madera en mano, espada con cara de puñal cabe aclarar, el pobre dragón fue descontado de un puñalazo en el trasero mientras al mago le dejaron sin sombrero.

Naruto se hallaba lleno de confianza, con el pecho inflado y los huevos hinchados, pues Hinata desde arriba le mostraba los juguetes nuevos, un traje de látex y unas orejitas de conejo.

Naruto se supo perdido cuándo los vio amenazar las vidas de sus coleccionables, Darth Vader y la pequeña Umaru, esos canallas apenas se vieron acorralados las garras sacaron, gatas igualadas esas.

Cuándo encontró la oportunidad emprendió la huida lanzando un beso fugaz a su amada y llevando consigo al padre y la chica hamster.

De eso pasaron dos horas.

Todo eso hubo pasado para que Naruto se pusiera serio, por ello había tomado la lista negra, esa dónde posaban los nombres de sus amigos, debían cortar las fuerzas de Hiashi, era algo estratégico.

Para que entiendan, es como dejar al pene sin huevos.

Hiashi es el pene y el par de perros son un dolor en las bolas, por eso los quitaría, le arrancaría las alas al águila.

Cogió el teléfono, estaba decidido, marco los números en rojo, esos escritos con la sangre de los enemigos, el sonido del otro lado lo ponía de nervios, confiaba en el chico, claro que lo hacía, pero no confiaba en el tío de este, mismo que podría o no tomar el teléfono.

—Hola -sonó la voz entre ronca y chillona, cosas de la pubertad-

—Sarutobi -respondió Naruto con seriedad-

—Hermano Uzumaki -respondió del otro lado-

—Konohamaru -comenzó el rubio-, ¿te estás masturbando?

—Uzu-¡¿Qué?! -gritó el menor-

—Tu voz suena rara, ¿te andas matando el ganso?

—¡No!, sólo estoy creciendo

—Ósea que si te la estás jalando

—¡No!

—Pero dices que te está creciendo

—¡Yo estoy creciendo, se llama pubertad, ¿no la conoces?!

—Claro que la conozco -dijo mirando su entre pierna- me trató muy bien en su tiempo

—Me alegro que creas eso, pero papá Minato dice que no es cierto, Mamá Kushina incluso mostró unas fotos

—¿Otra vez las fotos de la infancia?, eso no cuenta

—No son de la infancia, en realidad son bastante nuevas, es tan pequeño que lo buscamos con lupa -decía burlón el puberto-

—Ko-no-ha-ma-ru~ -decía amenazante-

—B-Bien, hermanito -decía nervioso- tranquilo

Naruto terminó la llamada, marcó rápidamente otro número y esperó a ser atendido, cosa que no tardó en suceder

—Hol...

—¡Mamá~!

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? -respondía dulce la mujer-

—Deja de tomarme fotos desnudo y mostrarselas a Konohamaru

—Ow, ¿por qué?

—¡Oye no lo sé!, porque es humillante tal vez.

—No me hables así jovencito -dijo en tono amenazante-

—¡Lo siento mami!

—Bien, ¿ya comiste cariño?

—Si, ya comí, debo irme mami, saldré con Konohamaru

—Bien, te mando la bendición y abrigate que hace frío

—Imposible, hay calor y no hay forma de que lleve un suéter

—Suéter o la chancla -le amenazó-

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mexicana?, calmate jefa

—U-zu-ma-ki~

—Bien, entiendo, me llevaré el maldito suéter

—Muy bien cariño, ten cuidado y recuerda que te amo

—También te amo, má.

Apenas terminó la llamada, Uzumaki se levantó en busca del jodido suéter, maldijo un poco entre dientes y se prometió hablar con su padre sobre prohibirle a su madre ver la rosa de Guadalupe.

Bueno, tampoco es que Namikaze pudiese hacer mucho, el facilote de su padre se vendía por sexo salvaje.

Lo bueno que se vendía solo con su madre, sería un problema si lo hiciera con otras.

Cogió de nuevo el teléfono y llamó a Konohamaru, mismo que demoró un poco en tomar la llamada.

—¿Ho-Hola?

—Konohamaru, vamos a reunirnos en diez minutos en el Ichiraku ramen, trae dinero.

—¿Die~z?

—Si, Diez

—Emm, da-dame quince, no, mejor veinte

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ahora si me la estoy jalando

—¡Así te quería agarrar puerco!

—¡Pervertido! Haaaaa -comenzó entre gruñidos el menor-

El rubio decidió terminar con esa llamada, le agradaba Konohamaru, los cielos y Dios mismo saben que lo considera su hermano menor, el mismo que nunca tubo y jamás deseó, por ello mismo escucharlo mientras se ahorca el ganso no es algo que quiera vivir.

Es similar a los traumas de la infancia, como cuándo encuentras a tu padre disfrazado de maid mientras mamá era "el tipo" que azota a su sirvienta con un látigo.

Quizá era como la vez que fue destetado, bueno, que se auto destetó, y es que como esperas seguir tomando pecho de mamá si descubres que papá lo manoseo, lo llenó de su baba y se tomó tu lechita, claro que en ese entonces lo dejó por berrinche y ahora mas grande que entiende los motivos y lo lascivo detrás de aquél maternal hecho, se siente realmente feliz de dicho berrinche.

Pasado el tiempo predicho, Naruto fue hasta el puesto de ramen, allí se encontró con Konohamaru que tragaba como puerco, se atascaba en los tazones de miso ramen y Ramen de puerco, parecía cerdo en el lodazal, nomas le faltaba josar.

—¿Te lavaste las manos? -dijo venenoso sentándose a un lado-

—Si, estoy bien, también te extraño

—Andas muy sensible, Konohamaru

—Bueno, me estás atacando

—¡Y tu te masturbabas mientras hablabas conmigo por teléfono!

—Tienes un buen punto, pero supongo que no me buscas por eso

—Así es mi muchacho

—Ahora que hiciste, cuántos días debo esconderte o a quién hay que matar

—Oye tranquilo niño, en primera no hice nada, no necesito que me escondas y eres un mocoso para pensar en matar a alguien fuera de los videojuegos

—Soy un asesino demoníaco, merezco un poco de respeto

—Claro, tienes mis video respetos, ahora traga y recupera tu energía perdida

—Te acusaré con mamá Kushina

—No metas a mi madre en esto, ella no tiene poder sobre mí

—Lo dice el tipo que viste un bonito suéter en mitad del verano, informale también a tu cuerpo sobre la rebeldía contra tu madre

—Callate enano pre puberto con síndrome de precocidad y pene microscópico

—Al menos tengo pene

—Sabes que, dejemoslo ahí, te tengo un trabajo, hermanito

—¿De que se trata?

—Mujeres

—Mujeres eh... ¿Dame los detalles?

—Necesito que enamores a mi cuñadita

—Dame mas detalles

—¿Aceptas el trabajo o no?

—Claro que sí

—Bien, se trata de la hermana menor de mi novia

—¿Tu novia?

—Hinata, ella es mi novia

—Oh, ¿la chica de mirada pervertida con mente de fujoshi que muere de celos cuándo te ve conmigo y aun así no puede evitar en hecho de shippearnos mientras en su mente nos imagina de formas muy locas teniendo una batalla de sable y puñal, en la que yo tengo el sable y tu el pequeño puñal microscópico?

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

—Hinata es tu jefa ¿no?

—Si, ella es mi novia

—Eso decía, la chica bonita de ojitos perla, que se muerde los labios mientras te mira el trasero y piensa en mil y un formas de profanarte y robarse tu eterna virginidad, la que me compró tu muñeco sexual de pene original ampliado al 500% para que pareciese de tamaño estándar, misma que te llama chico del durazno mientras babea y fantasea contigo

—Emmm

—Hinata Hyuga, la chica pervertida que se muere por ti

—Si, ella es, ya entendí el punto, recuerda que hablas de mi novia -recriminó un poco molesto-

—Bien, entonces... su hermana menor..

—Si, esa pequeña demonio, necesitó que la alejes de mi, es como un grano en el trasero que no me deja cagar a gusto

—Entonces, acabo con ella -decía poniéndose sus lentes de avispón queriéndose ver guay-

—No, idiota... Sólo tienes que enamorarla

—Eso es fácil

—No te confíes, esa pequeña masa de odio con patas es de temer, es como una chihuahua, 50% odio y 50% temblor, hace planes locos, es antisocial y sospecho que es una hija perdida de chocky, eso ha sido poseída por el mismo chucky.

—¿Algo mas que deba saber?

—Si, es enana y una lacra

—Dame una foto de ella, para buscarla y empezar a actuar

—Sólo no te asustes

Konohamaru tomó una pequeña foto entre sus manos, vio a la chica de melena castaña, ojos perlas y sonrisa tierna, era tan bonita.

Se levantó de su asiento, pagó por el ramen y se despidió de Naruto que comenzaba a devorar todo a su paso, tantito mas y el cabrón le mordía la mano, guardó la foto en su pantalón y fue hasta la peluquería.

Debía acicalarse como simio, ir al colegio y hablar a la bonita chihuahueña, era bonita la enanita, tan bonita que lo hacía mas por gusto que por trabajo, pinche Naruto, seguro que sólo le parecía un demonio porque la niña no le dejaba coger con la pervertida a gusto.

Salió del salón de belleza con el copete mas grande que el de Peña, con pantalones acampanados, botas de vaquero y mas fantasía en joyería en tiempo de feria, con una sonrisa de medio lado y caminando como caballo con parkinson, con destino a la casona Hyuga a buscar a su chihuahua.

—Aguanta Hanabi, que ya va por ti tu papi, ¡Chequeteta! -Dijo mientras se perdía por las calles concurridas de la ciudad-

En la mansión Hyuga mientras tanto, Hanabi estaba de cabeza, colgando de una viga con calzones de fresitas, Neji estaba cual piñata colgandi de un árbol, mientras los pajaritos comían de las migas de pan que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Pobre de Hiashi que era el mas jodido, amordazado sobre la cama, estaba el desdichado, desnudo y amarrado cuál fetiche de nudos, azotado por Hana, que lo obligaba a decir Miau, mientras ella se reía por teléfono con la malvada de Kushina.

Tontos hijos y tonto marido, les falta mucho para superar a la reyna.

¡MUAJA JA JA JA JA JA!  
Resonaba hasta la carretera, pinches demonios que estaban hechas.


	10. Pervertida pero peligrosa

Hinata estaba cansada, llevaba una semana encerrada en su tonta habitación, sin visitas, sin amigas, sin Naruto y sin fornicación.

Tomó su bolsa, metió un poco de maquillaje, un sexy traje, algunos consoladores de colores y condones, muchos y de muchos sabores, su favorito, el de limón, ideales para el calor.

Sacudió sus pechos en un seductor intento de acomodarlos en el sostén de encaje, el elegido para la ocasión, palmeó sus tetas saltarinas para que se quedasen tranquilas, que ella también estaba emocionada por ver a su amor, pero debían mantenerse todas dignas

De un tirón revisó si su diminuta tanga era resistente, vale, lo adecuado para llegar hasta la casita del placer y amor, allí donde su hombre del durazno tenía reposo.

Tomó su bolso, revisó un poco su peinado, era algo alborotado a fin de que nadie notase diferencias después del atracón, movió su diminuta falda que se iba un poco de lado, acarició sus largas medias y con paso seguro en tacos avanzó.

Cerca de la puerta vio a su muñeco, el de Naruto a tamaño real, le palmeó el trasero con una sonrisa traviesa, le dio en beso en los labios y suspiró cuándo lo vio con el pajarito chiflando por amor.

Menudo muñeco estaba hecho, literal.

Tomó una gran llave, de esas que usan los malandros para romper cadenas y candados. Abrió su puerta con toda violencia, lanzó la llave a algún lado y salió del lugar contoneando las caderas, pero apenas probó el suelo, dejó se sentirse una Shakira, quizá lo suyo no era la pasarela.

Llegó intancta hasta las escaleras, se detuvo cuando vio a su hermanita menor, tan bonita la niña con su traje de sargento, pero con tan mala suerte para toparse con Hinata con complejo de promiscuidad.

Vale, que estaba necesitada la mujer.

Hinata tomó el teléfono que estaba junto al florero, marcó con velocidad el número latente en su memoria: xxx-xxx-xx-xx pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó con una mirada malvada

—Komohamaru, seductor profesional o cualquier cosa con buena paga -respondió como operadora de teléfono de barbie-, ¿qué desea?

—Tu gordo trasero en mi puerta -respondió con seguridad Hinata, mientras un traje de maid sacaba-

—Soy ilegal -respondió limando sus uñas del otro lado de la línea-, pero depende de quién seas te puedo conseguir quién haga la chambita

—No quiero tu trasero para mi, sólo ven a la casa Hyuga, trae una cámara, y tiempo con discreción, busca en la habitación de dónde de lanzaron la última vez -caminó hacía la temblorosa Hanabi, llevaba el traje y una lía-, deja tu libreto barato de vampiro que brilla bajo el sol, esto no es crepúsculo y tu regalo no es Bella Swan, conformate con la llave debajo de la maceta, entra a la habitación, toma algunas fotos de la maid en la prisión, estará amordazada pero cuidado, muerde. Envíame las fotos por correo y te lanzas por la ventana de nuevo, dejas la cámara y pierdes tu trasero, no te quedes con ninguna copia porque lo sabré y te castrare

No esperó una respuesta y colgó, lanzó el teléfono que golpeó al mayordomo en la cabeza, con Hanabi vestida y amordazada, fue hasta la habitación de su pequeña hermana, la encerró en una jaula y le dio un beso en la frente, dejó a su víctima sentada, salió con fiereza y escondió una llave debajo de la maceta.

«Debiste seguirle la corriente al precoz de Konohamaru» -sacudió sus manos y volvió a su camino.

Avanzó hasta el sex room de la gran Hana Hyuga, allí dónde estaban los mas hermosos juguetes sexuales de colección, tomó un bonito vibrador de los paquetes del cajón que gritaban "nuevo" con letras neón, tomó algunas esposas y otro par de cosas, cerró de nuevo y caminó hasta las escaleras de servicio, misma dónde su padre esperaba, con una cinta de rambo mientras el recién recuperado mayordomo le untaba aceite de bebé en el brazo.

—Detente, bebé -le llamó el patriarca Hyuga-

—Es mejor que te retires, padre -dijo con seriedad-, no puedes ganar

—No hagas que me ponga rudo, bebé -tomó un lanza papas y apuntó a su hija-, no te va a gustar

—Es tu última oportunidad, papi -sonrió ladina preparando en su espalda una trampa mortal, bueno, no tanto-, rindete o me veré en la necesidad de mandarte hasta las puertas del infierno

—¡Voy a proteger tu flor! -gritó exasperado el mayor, llorando como magdalena-, ¡No tengo elección!

—No hay flor que proteger, ya deberías saberlo abuelo

—Con sus pequeñeces -levantó su meñique-, dudo que haya terminado su fechoría -recargó su arma dispuesto a disparar-, ¡y no soy tan viejo!

—Lo eres

Hinata avanzó a paso seguro, su padre disparó una y dos papas, las esquivó con destreza, ya sentía que estaba en Matrix, por eso sacó de su bolso un chaleco y unos lentes negros, si vas a hacer algo, que por favor sea completo, tan completo como su desfloramiento.

Sacó las esposas de su bolsa, tenían peluche, se preguntaba si las habían sacado de la utilería de aquél programa cómico, donde todo está peludo. Con destreza esposó las muñecas de su progenitor, le dio en el pie un pisotón y sin querer golpeó al mayordomo con un trapeador que, vaya a saber Dios de donde rayos salió.

Llevó a Hiashi Hyuga casi a rastras hasta la enorme puerta de caoba, porque la riqueza de un hombre se mide por la madera de su puerta, y Hiashi Hyuga era un gran hombre, uno de mucho varo, así como dice el mariguano.

Las puertas se abrieron con un extraño y tétrico rechinido, las máquinas de humo comenzaron a hacer ruido, trabajaban a marchas forzadas las desgraciadas. El olor a fresas llamó la atención del Hyuga mayor, que se relamio los labios e imploró por un poco de piedad, pero solo poca.

Hinata se adentró resonando sus pasos con tacón, moviendo sus caderas con estilo y precaución, pues ya había confirmado que el suelo no tiene muy buen sabor, frente a ellos estaba Satán, perdón, Hana, era Hana.

La mujer sonreía malvada, con un largo y hermoso vestido de seda, dejando en transparencias, sus partes mas buenas, esas que Hiashi tanto amaba, las benditas y adoradisimas tetas.

—Madre -saludó la menor con vehemencia-

—¿Tu padre te está molestando, princesa? -preguntó la mayor rodeada de luz y clemencia, que ángel tan mas bueno en la tierra-

—Sí -aceptó con un puchero, era tan sólo una niña buena-, no me deja ir dónde mi jardinero

—¡No dejaré que veas a ese violador! -gritó histérico el mayor-, ¡Debo proteger lo que queda de tu flor!

—Ya no hay flor -le aclaró su mujer, él solo lloró-, ¿necesitas algo con el jardinero? -preguntó con sorna la mayor-

—Voy a hablar sobre el abono de mi flor -se mordió los labios y puso cara de pervertida, Hana la miró con orgullo y asintió-

—Muy bien, puedes ir mi niña -secó una pequeña lágrima del: "crecen tan rápido" y cruzó sus piernas llamando la atención del hombre llorón-, lleva protección

—Lo haré, muchas gracias mami

En una reverencia se despidió, pero antes de cruzar la gran puerta recordó, su papi se las debía y se las pagaría, amenazar los coleccionables de su "culito de jardín" -como en sus delirios apodó a su amor- era jugar sucio, ella le mostraría que tanto podía mancharse, le enseñaría como enlodarse en el charco de la Maldad~

—Mami -dijo de espaldas y sonriendo con perversión-

—¿Qué pasa nena? -preguntó inocente la mujer sobre su esposo-

—Papi rompió tu nuevo vibrador gold con voz, sólo quería que supieras -dijo finalmente antes de cruzar la puerta-

Hana se levantó del abdomen de su marido, mismo que estaba amordazado hasta los huevecillos, una de sus cejas tembló con furia, deshizo el moño de su cabello y tiró su vestido lejos, se quedó de pie con un babydoll que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, tronó sus dedos y una gran cama apareció a lo lejos, tomó de un brazo a su amado y lo arrastró lento

—Así que Hiashi ha sido un papi malo -contoneaba sus caderas y miraba de forma sucia al depuesto hombre-, creo que debo castigarte, es por tu bien, a-m-o-r~

—Creo que tienes razón -se resignó el hombre con todo el pesar de su corazón-, no hay mas opción

—Buen chico~

Hiashi sabía una cosa, ese vibrador él no lo rompió, ni siquiera lo conoció, pero vale, que si iban a castigarlo él no se negaría, al menos no cuándo a lo lejos miró un látigo y un pool, Hana le mostraría un par de cosas y él no se negaría a tomar nota.

Hinata sabía muy bien que ese no era castigo para su papá, pero vale, que el hombre ya estaba mayor y merecía un regalo, que lo viera como em adelanto del día del padre, además que era menos obstinado que el virgen de su hermano.

Hablando de hermanos vírgenes, el suyo estaba abajo, vistiendo como Jack Sparrow pero bailando como Michael Jackson al borde de un paro cardíaco y con Parkinson.

Neji estaba en medio de la sala, con el cabello enmarañado y mal trenzado, con frijoles en los dientes para ponerle mas realismo al ambiente, el mayordomo recién recuperado del último madrazo, en su mano tenía una charola y en ella la vieja brújula del loco tío Pablo.

La Hyuga se acomodó su bolso, se levantó suavemente su falda y se montó en el pequeño triciclo que bajo las escaleras le esperaba.

Activó la música de fondo, la mas macabra encontrada, selló puertas y ventanas e hizo la oscuridad, activó las máquinas de humo y empezó con su silbido, mientras montrada en su triciclo avanzaba.

Neji tuvo miedo, buscó a su alrededor pero a nadie vio, estaba seguro de una cosa, era el único de pie, la esperanza de la flor, la esperanza que seguro moriría, porque algo le decía que su hermanita ya no estaba de buen humor.

El sonido d triciclo lo alertó, igual o mas que los choques del tacón contra la madera recién pulida del salón, sus piernas temblaron y su tripita gruñó, la diarrea ya estaba en acción.

Bendito pañal de adulto que le robó al anciano de su papá.

La mujer apareció por debajo de las escaleras, de aquélla bodeguita protegida por si Harry Potter asilo decidía buscar, venía con cara de pocos amigos y una enorme mochila/bolsa de la que sobresalía un dildo.

Pensaba huir, correr por su vida, cambiar su nombre por el de Jhonny Deep y así nadie le reconocería, cortar su cabello un centímetro y quizá, solo quizá, comprarse un perrito. Sin embargo su mayordomo no pensaba igual, pues este le había caído encima, al menos eso creyó hasta que vio que en realidad Hinata lo arrolló con su pequeño triciclo.

Iba a emprender la huida pero desistió, no por gusto y no por morbo, mas bien porque ella lo impidió, en una sola vuelta que dio, lo amordazó de brazos y piernas mientras seguía en su mala interpretación de Saw.

Una silla apareció de la nada, pues fingía que no vio a los tipos de negros como en el teatro de Muxcala, sudó frío cuándo vio dos sillas y todo lo que le esperaba.

Un pastel en una silla. En la otra, un dildo de plástico negro que la simulaba bien parada.

Neji tuvo miedo, Neji conoció el terror.

—Neji Hyuga -fingió voz gruesa la loca del triciclo-, estudiante de Biología, hermano mayor, hombre o intento de uno, veinticuatro años de edad, adicto al porno, virgen.

—Tú también eres virgen, alto ahí loca

—Lo virgen el jardinero me lo quitó -volvió a su voz normal solo para el punto aclarar-

—Si lo tiene chiquito no cuenta -refutó enfurruñado el mayor-

—Si hay gemido no hay delito -contestó la Hyuga-

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? -se halló perturbado el castaño-

—Lo mismo que mi virginidad -dijo con una sonrisa-, nada.

—Sólo quiero pro...

—¡Telosico! -reprendió la menor que había caído de su triciclo, Neji solo obedeció-, durante el último año, haz colocado una barrera entre tu dulce hermana Hinata y la fornicación, emmm ejemmm, el amor. Como castigo por tus pecados debes morir de la vergüenza, pero como una oportunidad de redención, yo te he de dar un premio por una correcta elección

Neji trago grueso, no había entendido la mitad de lo que su pervertida hermana había dicho.

—Delante de ti hay dos sillas -se acercó al mayor montada de nuevo en su triciclo-, en la silla de la derecha está un pastel de lombrices y estiércol, en la silla de la izquierda, sólo hay una gran caca de perro.

—No, que asco -se quejaba entre arcadas el mayor, haría todo menos aguantar ese repulsivo olor-

—Deberas sentarte en una y embarrar tu rostro en la otra

—¡Noooooo! -gritó aterrado Neji-

—Pero -continuó hablando la demente-, si te sientas en la caca de perro, Tenten caera desnuda hasta tus piernas, te dará un beso y tomará tu virginidad, aprovecha el bug, que hoy andamos de ofertón

Neji no lo pensó, se lanzó sobre la gran caca de perro, extendió sus brazos y esperó, esperó, esperó, esperó, esperó, esperó y esperó. Probablemente seguiría esperando de no ser que se sintió ser moveteado.

Se sintió usado cuándo frente al espejo veía las poses vergonzosas que a cual títere le obligaban a hacer, Tenten desde arriba reía mientras movía los hilos de su decencia y orgullo masculino, mientras Hinata avanzaba hacía la puerta sin bajarse de aquel estúpido triciclo.

—Te la Creíste marciano -gritaba la Hyuga saliendo al patio-, es tu castigo amiguito, ¡el porno no es de diosito! -se despidió-

Allá iba la Hyuga apurada, manejando el triciclo como maniática, huyendo como si la viniera siguiendo un trancho con multa en mano, dando giro tras giro, agarrándose al freno cuándo pasaba las curvas asesinas que habían hecho en el jardincito.

Ya cerca de su destino, se encontró a Kurama hechado, ronroneando el muy vago, ya ella se las sabía, al sucio lo habían comprado.

Lo supo esa mañana, el perro se había vendido por dos croquetas y tres pantunflas, por una cita con la guacamaya del vecino había cedido el cabronazo, porque era un perro bien perro, pero en el amor agarraba parejo.

Hinata se detuvo en seco, sacó una bocinita, apoyó su pie derecho en el suelo y le dio play a una música de vaqueros.

Turururu~ Tu~ Turururu~ sonaba la musiquita.

Kurama se paró con flojera, todo lo que no incluyera nenas le daba pereza, pero el trabajo era trabajo, y la guacamayita esa estaba bien buena.

Hyuga estaba urgida, ya le palpitaba la... venita, debía llegar rápido con su hombre, darle un beso y tres nalgadas antes de llevárselo a la cama, jugarle el durazno y quizá, solo quizá, robarselo por una semana.

Silbó con seguridad, esa era la señal, detrás de unas piedras salió, una gata muy sensual, se hermoso pelaje beige y algunos tonos negros, ojos amarillos y un mirar muy coqueto. Al pobre Kurama se me paró el corazón, con el hocico corto una flor y se acercó en plan seductor, la gata le hizo ojitos y Kurama lo supo, esa noche cenaba panchito.

Jugueteando entre ambos, cayeron entre maullidos, la gata beige sobre él, que estaba abajito, Kurama suspiró quedito, era la primera cita y por accidente le vería aquellito, el pobrecito quedó de piedra cuando una peludas bolas le pasaron por el hocico.

La gata era gato, maldijo el traumatizado perrito.

Allá se fue el gato con una reserva de atún, Hinata se reía a carcajada limpia, mientras avanzaba a todo motor.

Llegó la Hyuga a su destino, estacionó su vehículo y se adentró al jacalito, se sacó los tacones y se arrancó el trajecito, de quedó en tanga y un sostén muy bonito, sacó unos juguetes y fue hasta la salita, allí encontró a su hombre planeando una estrategia, en un pizarron escrito: "cómo follar (salvar) a mi novia de las garras del mal"

Se lanzó sobre él, no pudo evitarlo, lo escaneó de arriba a abajo desnudadolo con la mirada, como cuándo lo espiaba en la bañera o en el cuarto mientras ahorcaba al ganso.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Hina, mi linda pervertida! -le saludó con una mano en la cadera y otra en el trasero, para que la niña sepa que la ama y la desea-, ¿cómo escapaste?

—Besame y mas tarde te cuento -se quejó con un puchero-

El rubio atrapó los labios de su amada, la que se le colgaba como un Koala, él la atrapó en sus brazos y recorrió con sus manos, las piernas, el trasero y la cadera, mas concentrado en la lengua traviesa que le causaba estragos.

Hinata se movía, no lo podía evitar, deseaba a todas luces sentir el duro "corazón" de su amor, el deseo llama y ella no lo puede negar, desea entre sus piernas aquel animal. No lo va a negar, seguro que parecía gata en celo, pero con ese machote, quién no se restregaría como esponja en lavadero.

Agarrenla que anda inspirada, se sentía picasso aún que eso nada tenía que ver y lo dicho no haya rimado.

Con el pájaro tonificado y mas caliente que el sol, Naruto apretó a su novia antes de morderle el labio inferior, las cosas estaban cachondas pero el tenía una duda, misma que aclararía, la buena de Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Quieres la camita -preguntó lamiendo el cuello de la chica, tirando de la tanga que reventaría, arrastrándose por la flor húmeda de Hyuga, rozando el botón, que haría delirar en deseo a la pobre Hinata- o estrenamos la cocina?

—La cocina -respondió con una sonrisa pervertida, arrastrando con ella, condones en una gran tira-


	11. Niña de mirada pervertida

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Niña de mirada pervertida"**

 **.**

* * *

La cocina es ese lugar majestuoso que Naruto no puede evitar amar, allí se produce su preciado Ramen y, justo ahora, en esa misma cocina, va a degustarse a su preciosa pero pervertida novia.

Caminó hasta el enfriador, cogió la caja de leche y se atraganto con esta, de alguna forma deseaba reponer lo que próximamente sabía que iba a perder, mismo que no pensaba mencionar, porque no lo vaya a leer o intentar un menor de edad, y no tenemos ganas ni economía para llevar una que otra demanda.

Se giró con toda la actitud, inflando el pecho como pavorreal, torciendo la boca de manera un tanto extraña, el cuello de lado que parecía sufrir un severo –o extremo- caso de torticolis, vamos, que el hombre se sentía un Christian Gray, pero lucia como Luis Miguel, sin ningún afán de ofender.

Se quiso reír con fuerza, soltar la carcajada limpia y puede que hasta lanzarse al suelo y rodar. Hinata, la siempre mal pensada Hinata, tenía una lucha campal y sangrienta con la mesa, misma a la que, por más que lo intentaba, no se podía trepar.

Como el caballero que –no- es, la tomó de la retaguardia ayudándola a subir, le dio una suave nalgada para confirmar su seguridad y la escucho reír con perversión, seguro que tantito más y la vería babear, toda una princesa que estaba hecha su mujercita.

Hinata se puso como minina sobre la mesa, ronroneando tan linda, con medias tetas fuera del sostén y la tanga a punto de ceder, la mujer meneaba las caderas de forma sugerente, se sentaba y bailaba alguna extraña música que sonaba solamente en su cabeza, porque Naruto solo el llanto traumatizado de Kurama podía oír.

Uzumaki se babeo observándola, sonrió entre conmovido y excitado, jamás se habían preocupado tanto por él, llevo su mano hasta su pecho, a la altura de su enamorado corazón, la otra bajo hasta su pene y le dio unas suaves palmaditas, avisándole que lo mejor pronto llegaría, podría estar conmovido, pero su amigo no tenía un corazoncito, tan solo su agujerito donde disparaba su blanquecido amor.

Hinata acercó su rostro al sonrojado de su amor, atrapó entre sus dientes, el labio inferior de su amor, tironeo de el suavemente y comenzó a besarlo, con pasión y esmero, mientras su cintura era delineada por su hermoso jardinero, rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del contrario, atrayéndolo hacia ella, rozando sus entrepiernas, soltando un suave gemido, y sintiéndose en el paraíso.

El sostén que adornaba en bonito cuerpo de Hinata, fue retirado con maestría por ella misma, dejando al descubierto sus frondosos pechos, adornados por los rasados pezones erectos, aquellos que llamaban a Naruto con anhelo, atrayéndolo hacia ellos, pidiendo en silencio, ser atendidos y adorados entre besos y mordidas, justo como solo Uzumaki podría hacerlo.

Se acercó Naruto hasta ellos, admirándolos mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Hinata que estaba temblando, suspirando entrecortadamente, mordiendo sus dedos para evitarse el gemir cuando Naruto solo le ha estado observando, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, pidiendo que le toque sin miedo, que le haga su mujer otra vez.

Lo labios sedientos de Naruto, atraparon el pezón erguido, provocando un profundo suspiro, seguido de un agudo chillido que luchaba por ser contenido, con sus dedos, aplico suaves roces al pezón contrario, lo tomo entre dos dedos y tiro suavemente de ello, mientras con sus dientes, mordía sutilmente el que en su boca mantenía.

Jugo con ellos creando sonidos provocativos, observó en cada instante los gestos placenteros de Hinata, disfruto de cada uno de ellos, los grabo en su mente.

Toó con sus dedos índices la tanga de Hinata, rompiéndola sin mucho esfuerzo, dejándola totalmente descubierta, le escucho reír traviesa mientras comenzaba a moverse, rozándole cada vez más con su erecto pene que solito se babeaba –de alguna erótica manera- dentro de sus calzoncillos, esperando por el momento preciado en el que le tocaría salir de la apretada tela e introducirse en la cuevita del bien, ella que le daba mucha alegría y felicidad.

Por qué bananito-chan se había estado portando bien, y esa bonita visita era su recompensa.

Hinata se bajó de la mesa, se colocó frente a esta y se recostó de medio cuerpo con sus piernas abiertas, mostrándole a su jardinero, que había una flor que debía arreglar, cuidarla y darle mucho amor, un poco de abono para que floreciera en todo su bonito esplendor, todo de manera poética, porque ella podrá ser una pervertida, pero también es un amor.

Meneó sus caderas una que otra vez, llamando al pajarito del amor, para que visitara su nido que abundaba de calor.

Echaba fuego el cabrón

Naruto retiró su bóxer, allá terminó el pobre cerca del salón. Agradecía que había cogido uno limpio esa mañana, agradecía también que no haya sido el de los bonitos monitos rosaditos, ellos no podrían ser corrompido por esa hermosa dama de sensualidad y perdición, si hasta él se sentía un pecador, claro que eso no significaba que desistiría de la idea de penetrarla.

Se sentía un pecador, pero honestamente no se arrepentía de nada.

Iba con sucias y lingüísticas intensiones de arrodillarse frente a ese bonito y redondo trasero juguetón, perder su lengua en una que otra parte y demostrarle el anhelo de su corazón, después de todo, su lengua también estaba conectada a ese órgano de oro que él se cargaba –se refiere al corazón, porque su pene es de otro bando-

Agárrenlo que anda en modo romeo, romántico el morenazo de fuego, claro que sin un Omar, no sea que duerma con su mujer.

Lo bueno que Hinata no tenía amigas, bueno si tenía pero eran unas raritas. Lo mejor; que a Omar se lo había echado a los perros, porque más vale prevenir que lamentar.

No pueden decir que es un abusador, él le avisó antes de lanzárselo encima a Kiba, y ya saben que sobre aviso no hay engaño, poco importaba que el aviso haya llegado retrasado.

Como decía, iba cogiendo el caminito al sabor del mar, pero fue detenido por los deditos de su amada chica, mismo que con delicadeza –rudeza digna de un espartano- le cogía de su rubio cabello recién teñido, ya saben, solo unos toques dorados, nada que su padre jamás haya probado.

—¿Qué pasa Hina? –preguntó con la lengua de fuera-

—Éntrale de una vez papaseto~ -respondió con voz de malandra-

—Eso intento –respondió babeándose el encelado gamberro-

—Pero con fuerza contra la mesa, los juegos los dejaremos para cuando toque en las escaleras

—Asi si juego –respondió poniéndose de pie-

Separó los cachetes del trasero de su amada, que bonitas eran las dos entradas, se preguntaba el pervertido cuando usaría la estrada trasera, seguro que su niña pervertida, ya lo tenía todo previsto.

Llevo su amiguito saltarín, duro como un pene duro debe ser, no podía decir que como roca porque jamás les había comparado en poder, puede que el de él fuese más fuerte.

Acaricio con el glande la húmeda entrada, restregándose con vehemencia, tentando a la pobre de Hinata que estaba necesitada, haciendo puños sus manitas para darle a su amado una golpiza, tirarlo sobre la mesa y montárselo como una buena vaquera, pero lo amaba tanto que le dejaría pasar los jueguitos de "te la meto o la saco", por el momento

Finalmente el hombrecito le metió el bananito, rápido y con fuerza, haciendo amago de toda su destreza.

Hinata canturreo de alegría y placer, moviendo sus caderas con felicidad, mientras su amado besaba su espalda y se quejaba/celebraba de lo caliente que estaba.

No empezaron lento, más bien se fueron a lo seguro, con fiereza y mucha puntería, haciendo que Hinata rosara sus pezones sobre la fría mesa, siento cruelmente torturados con el rasposo mantelillo que allí descansaba desde temprano, aferrándose con fuerza a los bordes de la mesa, tratando de mantenerse por los bruscos movimientos que en su cuerpo eran provocados, gimiendo con si mirada puesta en el cristal de la alacena, donde se reflejaba la cara de placer y satisfacción del señor del durazno, que se mordía los labios observando detenidamente el entrar y salir de su miembro, de la húmeda cavidad de Hinata.

Un dedo de Naruto fue hasta los labios de Hinata, quien entre gemidos y uno que otro gritito atención le brindaba, mordiéndolo y recorriéndolo con su ahora –y gracias a su muñeco sexual- experimentada lengua juguetona.

Estaba perdida en su éxtasis que no notó cuando el dedo dejo de jugar en su boca, sentía que pronto terminaría ´por llegar al orgasmo y aun no se preparaba mentalmente para el juego sobre la lavadora, pero no era su culpa, si Naruto se lo hacía de esa manera, empujándola con fuerza hacia adelante, arremetiéndola con fuerza hasta lo más profundo que podría llegar, golpeándole el útero causándole esa sensación de que va a venirse con ganas, por todas esas veces que no se ha corrido con sus piernas en la cadera de Naruto enroscada.

Casi desfallece al sentir un dedo húmedo que se paseaba de forma descarada por su –única- virginal entrada, quizá le hubiese reprendido, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que mejor no comentó nada, se conformó con seguir gimiendo mientras sentía su orgasmo cercano.

Poco a poco ese travieso dedo se fue introduciendo, abriéndose paso entre las apretadas paredes que, se apretaban un poco más negándose a la intromisión, aun asi no se tuvo, no descanso de su labor hasta tenerlo todo dentro, sintiéndose satisfecho al escuchar un profundo gemido que avisaba lo bien que su niña se sentía.

Esperó un poco antes de comenzar a moverlo, coordinándolo con la penetración vaginal que estaba a punto de terminar, pues ya sentía el cosquilleo mientras las paredes calientes lo apretaban cada vez más. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Hinata, comenzó a morder sus hombros y cuello, tomándola con su mano libre, suavemente del cabello, escuchando como respuesta una risa de completa felicidad al tiempo que el dedo de en el pequeño ano se comenzaba a movetear.

Naruto podía asegurar que jamás había escuchado unos gemidos tan lindos como los de Hinata, un lloriqueo tan hermoso que solo lograba provocarlo más y más, junto a los ojitos llorosos de excitación que lo miraban lleno de felicidad, esa pequeña lengua que salía de entre sus labios, moviéndose de un lado a otro con intensidad, una visión bastante pornográfica que solo él podría disfrutar.

Arremetió con fuerza mientras introducía un segundo dedo, adorando ver a su amada abrazándose a la mesa con desesperación, pidiendo por mas, alegando que estaba a punto de terminar, terminando por apretarse a él con fuerza en su interior, arrastrándole con ella a la máxima cumbre del placer, robándole un gruñido que trato de callar en su oído, mientras ella se corría con intensidad, con sus piernas temblorosas mientras su ano se expandía por los constantes espasmos.

Se movió un poco más hasta terminar por correrse en su interior, retirándose de su interior con lentitud, mientras observaba esa péquela línea liquida que comenzaba a correr, algo gracioso ya que su niña había llegado con una larga tira de condones de varios sabores, mismo que allá descansaban en un lado, tan fríos y solitarios.

Esperaron hasta controlar sus respiraciones, Naruto ayudó a su niña a girarse, ella mantenía una gran sonrisa, Naruto temió cuando vio aquella mirada llena de brillo y travesura, mientras una mochila descansaba del otro lado, seguro que guardaba cosas pervertidas que solo su niña podría obtener.

—¿Qué planeas Hina?

—Creo que deberíamos hacer la lavandería –respondió con coquetería-

—Ya la he hecho ayer –respondió el hombrecito-

—No importa, podemos lavar las cortinas

—Mejor vayamos a la camita para seguir retozando –dijo ilusionado el hombre, su bananito aun tenia poder-

—La camita toca después de las escaleras, ahora debemos ir por la lavadora

Naruto trataba de imaginar que es lo que sobre una lavadora podrían hacer, claro que la vibración seguro que lo hacía bien, pero vibradores no era un problema, seguro que su niña tenía mucho por allí, entonces, seguro que su bonita Hina algo más debía planear, estaba seguro, ahora más que la observaba caminar hacia la lavandería, bailando sus caderas a cada paso, levantando ese bonito trasero que un día seguro seria profanado.

Llámenlo sucio, pero Hinata era la culpable, esa hermosa mujer lo estaba provocando.

Se fue tras de ella, no sin antes esconder el látigo rosado que en la mesa su amada había dejado, iba temiendo pero igualmente emocionado

—¡lávame con tu palo, bebe! –gritó la mujer con una pierna apoyada en la pared y su bonito trasero en la lavadora que se comenzaba a mover-

—¿Lavado delicado?

—De cambios –respondió ella babeando

En la mansión de los Hyuga, Hiashi se encontraba amarrado y amordazado, Hana le hacía un baile erótico en un diminuto traje de látex, el pobre hombre lloraba, su castigo no era lo que él esperaba, pinche Hinata.

En la otra habitación, Hanabi estaba encadenada, haciendo cosplay del surprais en traje de maid, mientras el desgraciado de Konohamaru le fotografiaba con su nariz sangrante, entre excitado y asustado por verla d trapo. Pinche hermana pervertidamente mayor que tenía.

Neji por su parte, rezaba a los dioses por piedad, apestaba mucho a caca y le mendiga de Tenten no paraba de reír, le estaba tomando fotos a su amiguito paradito, mismo al que le puso un sombrerito de charro con un bigote muy guay, todo por haberle enseñado un pedacito de carne que a su pene necesitado a emocionado. Estúpido y virginal pene. Hinata Hyuga ya se las pagaría, nada más viera a Naruto se la cortaría, si él no cogía, nadie más lo haría, era el orgullo del hermano virgen.


	12. Micropito-man

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, el capitulo no quedo tal y como quería, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer tras haber perdido los que ya había escrito.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por cierto, hoy comenzamos con el desafío de los 30 días de OS :3 así que esperen por ello por la tarde/noche.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por esperar por mi uwu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Complaciente-man debería ser su nombre, por que quien se atreva a decir que el gran Naruto-sama no es un héroe, debería ser empalado o colgado de algún lado que causase extremo dolor, porque si lo que él hace no es de héroes, no sabe que más lo será.

Durante toda su corta —y sexy— vida, Naruto no ha pasado tantos problemas como los que ha pasado con el objetivo puro y casto de meter su bananito en la papayita de su amada jefecita, por que como no, el perro desgraciado de Neji, haciendo honor a su sobre nombre, le ha mordido una nalga, claro que su amada cual caballera andante en corceles blancos y consoladores, ha ido a defenderle su orgullo y castidad.

Pero regresando a los temas de suma importancia —como Hinata ese bonito babydoll de la noche anterior—, Naruto se considera un héroe porque, ¿cuantos de ustedes mis pequeños mecos virginales se ha masajeado en profundidad a su —sexy y coqueta— empleadora?, ninguno eso lo puedo asegurar, pero no vamos a hablar de cuan vírgenes son, en realidad vamos a hablar hoy de alguien muy especial, delgaducho y pálido con una jodida lengua afilada con nada más que la verdad y, según Naruto, una que otra exageración. ¡Correcto damita y damito! Hoy hablaremos de la visita del buen Sai.

Naruto puede asegurar una y otra vez que de arte no sabe nada, y ciertamente no lo hace, pero si sabe que su amigo es u artista —o al menos un intento de ello—, porque no lo va a negar, el tipo dibuja bonito, sin embargo es un grandísimo hijo de su pintada madre, siempre hablando de pendejadas y dejándole mal, como cuando dice que su banano —de nivel Rasputín cabe aclarar— es talla infantil, y eso señores era una vil mentira, la —candente— buena Hinata Hyuga lo puede declarar sin quejas en un tribunal.

Sai apareció una mañana, una de esas que viene después del desvelo mortal de un hombre con altas aptitudes para el acto amatorio y reproducción total del kamasutra, con las ojeras cual cachetes de bulldog y el pito más caído que globo desinflado en pleno desfile, pero que nadie lo juzgue, es culpa de Hinata que su cuerpo se deteriore, esa chica tiene pila y absorbe toda su energía. ¡Diablos señorita!

La cosa es que Sai llegó con sus cosas de dibujitos, si aguilucho marca Scribe y su cajita de colores mapita con repuestos de blanca nieves revueltos con la brujita, un saca puntas que tenía algo de nava en su pinche oxido y una gomita en forma de patita de perro, todo un profesional si le preguntan a él.

Sonriendo cual modelo de revista llego el hombrecito, Naruto tuvo miedo cuando apenas le vio, porque el desgraciado tenía cara de pervertido y el rubio no veía viable la opción de desvirgarse analmente, mucho menos de hacerle los trabajitos a su amigo, es decir, a él le van los traseros como el de Hinata y… en realidad solo el de Hinata, no se equivoquen, no lo dice porque la mujer lo esté observando de forma molesta y un poco lasciva desde la ventana, para nada. HuEsos Los que escucha en el Portal, eso no tiene sentido pero da igual.

—Naruto-kun —saludó el pálido sonriente— te vez horrible

—Gracias amigo, también me da gusto verte —respondió el rubio tomándose una lata de energizante, porque esa gatita iba a volver por mas

—Lo sé —la humildad en su máxima expresión

—¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar? —pregunto curioso, se suponía que había una gran seguridad

—Le dije al virgen de cabello largo que le conseguiría una cita con tu mamá

—¡Sai!

—¿Hice mal?

—Mi mama jamás saldría en una cita con Neji, ya deberías saberlo

—Sí, pero él no lo sabe, asi que recomiendo que no lo digas pene pequeño

Naruto estaba indignado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera?, si era evidente el paquetote que se cargaba entre las piernas, como un gran durazno suave, pesado y rosado, Hinata siempre se lo dice cuando están jugueteando a que son conejitos y follaban. Se puso de pie cual resorte, porque es bien atlético el muchacho cabe aclarar.

—Deberías saber que tengo allí abajo un monstruo que no puedes ver, ¡Soy un animal GRRR!

—Nunca he dudado de tu naturaleza salvaje —aclara el pintor—, tan solo de porque eres tan plano como una dama en la parte de abajo

—¡¿Estas ciego Sai?! —dijo ofendidísimo el damito—, son como enormes manzanas en mi pantalón, pero que no te de hambre que no son para vos.

—Tranquilo, no le voy a la zoofilia —respondió con su eterna sonrisa

—¡Idiota!

—Como sea, no vine a hablar sobre las medidas microscópicas de tu gusano o pene, como quieras llamarlo —esquivo el zapato asesino del Uzumaki y continuo—, en realidad mi vista es porque necesito un modelo, voy a presentar un retrato para una revista para mujeres y creo que eres la persona indicada

—Vaya, creo que has llegado a la cima de la contemplación de la belleza —dijo con orgullo—, lo estás haciendo muy bien Sai, ¿Cómo se llama la revista muchacho?

—Caprichos de la naturaleza, los berrinches del señor

—Ya veo —dijo con una sonrisa el rubio—, es nuevo y un nombre llamativo, pero por alguna razón me suena un poco ofensivo

—No te preocupes por ello Naruto-kun, es un nombre que te representa, va muy bien contigo

—Muy bien, ¡Lo hare!

—¡Genial!, sácate la ropa

—Lo siento —respondió orgulloso el rubio—, para desnudos habla con mi manager

—No tienes un manager, además no se verá nada

—Ya veo, vas a censurarlo, muy bien Sai

Sai estaba feliz y agradecido porque su amigo de pene pequeño era un poco distraído, se preguntaba si una pequeña aceituna era buena censura o debía buscar algo más pequeño, que le quedara un poco grande sería un problema.

Vio a su amigo Uzumaki recostarse sobre una mesa, con una rosa en los labios, el cabello hacia atrás y un pétalo en cada pezón, en una visión bizarra de alguien que intenta ser sexy, sonrió porque Naruto era realmente divertido, sobre todo cuando observo a Kurama tirado en el suelo comiendo croquetas mientras con su risa asmática de perro travieso de burlaba de su cuidador.

Arreglo su área de trabajo y se dispuso a iniciar con el retrato, se vio sorprendido por las curvas que poseía el hombrecito, mismas que seguro había heredado de su padre Minato, porque el hombre tenía unas curvas de infarto, cabe aclara que esas fueron las declaraciones de la bella —y violenta— dama, Kushina Uzumaki.

Cuando realizaba el boceto del pecho quedo sorprendido de nuevo, los pezones mantenían de forma orgullosa los dos pétalos, pero pro su mente pasó la divertida frase: "Naruto tiene tetas", ignoro sus ideas bizarras y siguió dibujando.

Después de la primera hora, Naruto comenzó a moverse en diferentes poses rara, haciendo sus ojos grandes y coquetos mientras le bailaba las pestañas, era tan divertido como perturbado, Sai planeaba hacerse un a limpia después de ese trabajo y quizá, solo quizá, se sacaría los ojos para no ver de nuevo aquel atroz acto.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos gritos, Sai se distrajo por un momento mientras su modelo se mordía los labios y meneaba el trasero, Sai agradece infinitamente haberse girado a tiempo y lo siente por Kurama que ha quedado traumado, tirando sus croquetas mientras corría llorando a los brazos de una conejita que por allí pasada. Ese perro es un coqueto y agarra parejo.

Sai llevo su mirada a la entrada de la casa, recorriendo el camino que lleva a la mansión de sonde se escuchaban golpes, azotes y risas malvadas, un hombre pidiendo clemencia y la voz infantil que implora por su hermana porque según ella, tiene traumas.

Del otro lado del lugar, tratando de saltar la cerca electrificada, con una cámara en la mano y la nariz sangrante de anhelo, esta Konohamaru sonriendo como menso.

Sai se distrajo solo por un momento, solo un segundo que no pensó que todo se volvería un caos, a paso veloz y fuerte avanzaba Hinata Hyuga, con un bonito traje de conejita, un látigo rosa y una cajita llena de fresas, detrás de ella Hana Hyuga arrastra a su esposo atado, el pobre hombre implora por piedad y la virginidad de su hija, Neji avanza en un triciclo pequeño a toda velocidad, envuelto en espuma y solo una toalla cubriendo su animal, que si Sai no se equivoca, segundo antes se anda chaqueteando el virginal.

Hanabi Hyuga no podría faltar en la ecuación, cubierta de negro hasta los dientes, huyendo de la lente de la cámara que Konohamaru se niega a soltar, porque el muchachito ya se ha colado a los territorios prohibidos.

—Naruto-kun, mi duraznito~ —expreso con ternura la Hyuga cuando llegó, lanzando lejos a Sai por error, o quizá no, ya depende de cada visión

—Hina, conejita~

Nauro dejo una de sus ridículas poses, lanzo la rosa a los pies de su amada y se preparó para recibirla en sus brazos, Kurama regreso armado para la batalla, miro al Uzumaki con un: "me debes otra canalla" y se lanzó al ataque, le arranco la toalla al virgen que salió corriendo en si triciclo de regreso, orino a Hiashi que dejo de poner resistencia y molesto se dejó arrastrar, a la Hanabi le lanzo unos pedos que la podre salió huyendo, al Konohamaru le soltó cien baros para que se inspire en su nuevo trabajo.

Habiendo cumplido con su cometido, regreso con su conejita que ya lo esperaba sonriente la muy pilla, se la llevo tras un arbusto y se dispuso a juguetear el animalito. Escuchó la puerta corrediza de su casita, donde Hinata estaba sobre las piernas del rubio, beso que beso, entre lengüetazos, mordidas y caricias, muchas caricias.

—Naruto-kun~ —dijo la Hyuga entre el besuqueo extremo, tomando una fresa y mordiendo con deseo, mucho deseo—, quiero un licuado, pero le falta leche a mis fresas

—Ay Hinata —se sonrojó el rubio—, eres tan romántica~

—Por ti lo que quieras, che-que-te-to~

La Hyuga se montó sobre su hombre, mordió la fresa y se la pasó con amor, mordiendo en el transcurso los labios de su sexy rubio, moviendo su pelvis para recibir su deseado roce, tocando el botón de los deseos que su hombre —del durazno— ama someter con su lengua y una que otra vez sus dientes, obviamente con delicadeza, porque deben saber que su Naruto no es un bruto.

Sintió las grandes manos que se colaban alrededor de sus piernas, arrastrándose con esmero hasta apretujar su trasero, colando un par de dedos travieso que buscaban llegar a su tesorito, la abertura del paraíso, pero que se sepa que eso es lo que su amado le ha dicho cada vez que juegan a la casita. Hablando del hombre en cuestión, allí está de nuevo, acariciándole el cuello con su legua que, es tan venenosa cuando le toca, dejando un rastro de calor por donde sea que pase, y mira que esa lengua ha pasado por muchas partes.

Los dedos se han colado por su traje, llegando hasta donde el calor de su cuerpo le está jugando una mala pasada, embarrando los dedos de sus calientes jugos, esos que Naruto tanto adora y que, sin la necesidad de que nadie más lo sepa, lo transforman, haciendo que deje de emitir esa aura infantil y juguetona, dejando en su lugar a un macho peludo, un alfa plátano macho, durazno dorado y dedos mágicos, mismo que se habían ido al pozo de los deseos y lo estaban asaltando sin ningún pudor o respeto.

Hinata temblaba sobre las piernas de su hombre, parecía una gelatina, una muy bonita, sus gemidos estaban siendo reprimidos, pues la mirada pervertida y oscurecida de Naruto, le decía que le estaba retando, en una competencia sana de quien se correr primero, y maldito infierno, no iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Con el espíritu de competencia a flor de piel, Hinata comenzó a moverse lentamente, tensando a su amado, provocando que la inicial sonrisa de victoria se convirtiera en un gesto más duro, con el ceño fruncido y una mordida de labios que, Hinata se abría corrido allí mismo, pero ella quería ganar.

—Pero que conejita tan traviesa~ —dijo el hombre con voz gruesa—, debería castigarte bebé

—Se gentil Naruto-kun —expreso con voz infantil

—Claro que si princesa, ¿traes los condones especiales bebé? —dijo tomándola en brazos con rumbo a su cuarto

—Hoy no Naruto-kun, dame la semilla de tu amor

—Te voy a dar la técnica profunda Hina, vamos rapidito bebé~

Sai vio a la pareja perderse por las escaleras, le dolía la costilla pero presentía que a alguien más le iba a doler otra cosa por la mañana, solo que ahora mismo no podía descifrar a quien. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, con todo el lugar en calma y la mansión siendo un manicomio, vio hacia la ventana donde se escuchaban grititos y gemidos, tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Ino mientras recitaba una: "Suerte, nos veremos luego, micropito-man" y se perdió en el camino al paraíso de su amada Ino.


	13. Inocente Princesa

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inocente Princesa**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hiashi es un buen padre, siempre lo ha sido y él lo sabe, no conforme con saberlo, se lo hace saber q todo aquello que sobre la faz de la tierra respire, no se cansa de jactarse el cara del mundo, lo bella que es su hija Hinata, lo inteligente —y virgen— que es su hijo Neji y sobre todo, lo tierna —y malévola— que puede llegar a ser Hanabi, la princesita de casa

El gran Hyuga tiene a los mejores en su rama en casa, la mejor cocinera, el mejor chófer, el mejor mayordomo y en fin, el mejor de todo, sin embargo hay alguien entre sus filas del cuidado domestico que no es el mejor, a decir verdad puede que sea el peor, la bestia de la promiscuidad con cabellera rubia, ojos azules y un chico muy sucio. El jardinero Naruto.

Le habría encantado ser quien realizara las entrevistas para aquella vacante hace más de un año, pero él es un padre que ha educado de la manera más pulcra y decente a sus hijas, él jamás pudo sospechar que era el mal en persona el que asomaba la mata por el umbral de la puerta, que se llevaría a su hija entre sus pervertidas garras vestida de látex en un traje de coneja.

No señor, eso jamás lo imaginó.

Hiashi jamás pensó que tras la llegada del demonio rubio, su preciada niña de los ojos perlas —aunque todos en su familia asi los tengan— metería las patas, es más, él podría jurar que según la información obtenida —escuchada de boca de Sai—, Naruto el jardinero del infierno, tiene el pene pequeño, lo que lo lleva a un resultado matemático en el que la "Y" baja y la "X" sube, si hacemos la multiplicación por π en la potencia de 327437 y suplantamos el numero por la "Y" en la división con raíz de 3893 nos da como resultado: La pureza conservada de su pequeña Hinata.

Regresando a sus recuerdos del pasado, en el momento justo en que el infierno se desató en su hogar. La cosa iba que su pequeña le hizo la pertinente entrevista al hijo del mal, mismo que cabe destacar, le hacía ojitos a su niña, se cruzaba de piernas de forma coqueta y que le valga Dios, hasta se mordía el dedo ese pedazo de prostipirugolfo. Su pobre niña en toda su inocencia —si como no—, desviaba la carita para el otro lado, toda rojita con lagrimitas —baba— de vergüenza en su rostro.

Bueno, luego él se tuvo que retirar por unos pendientes que tenía que hacer, nada tenía que ver que su amada Hana lo estuviese llamando desde las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto con azote en mano, hasta le temblaron las carnes pero ese acá no es el asunto. Luego de que supo —de boca del cuidador de los perros— que el señor de los infiernos —Naruto— había sido contratado, Hiashi no se detuvo en ir a visitarle, obviamente después de que su inteligente —y solterón— hijo Neji fuera a dejarle su amenaza pertinente.

Recuerda haber llegado como que no quiere la cosa, con el porte de señorón que lo caracteriza, la frente en alto y el pecho inflado y la trompa como pido de Dodo, al menos eso fue lo que Hanabi le dijo, vistiendo su mejor traje y su reloj de marca, ese que está roto y no ha mandado a componer, dando pasos como la pantera rosa en tiempo de ganancias y haciendo gala de su hermoso —y con olor frutal— pelo largo, tocando el timbre mientras lo movía de lado a otro y en su mente se escuchaba: "Cámbiate a Pantene", hasta notaba la "diferencia" a lo Selena Gómez.

Regresando a aquel momento, el hijo de "Satán" abrió la puerta, y vaya que jacha que tenía el tipo, todo ojeroso y orejón, como quien ha gastado demás la trompa del elefante, pero en ese momento no le parecía importante, él iba con claras intenciones de decirle un par de cosas al nigromante, pero se quedó calladito cuando a su niña vio, ella venía con toda su pureza cargando en sus brazos un perrito naranja, con cara de amargado que le hacía guiños a una patita que iba pasando

—¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? —le habló con voz gruesa de mando, esa de papi que se respeta, ya sea con palabras o madrazos

—Mamá te está buscando —dijo ella viéndolo de arriba abajo, haciendo los ojos de huevo cocido como si no aprobara su Outfit de gran ejecutivo

—Voy a hablar con el jardinero, no tengo tiempo —le dijo abriéndose paso a la cabaña del empleado

—Me pregunto si mamá se molestara mucho cuando sepa dónde está su traje de marinera —le atacó su pequeña traicionera

—No sé de que hablas –dijo digno el señor, sudando como puerco mientras le comenzaba el temblor

—El que vi que llevabas en los brazos hace dos noches, tengo algunas fotos del lugar donde terminó y del culpable, pero yo podría callarme si es que papi se va a donde mami —dijo con voz de niña buena, haciendo gala de su inocencia

—Iré —respondió rápido el mayor—, pero es porque quiero y tengo hambre

—Corriendo —le dijo la muchacha—, que se te enfría mami y ahí quedó el rollo

Claro que su princesita solo fue a darle el emperador de los infiernos al perrito para que se lo cuide, aunque ese día estaba enfermo lo pudo ver, ignorando las locas alucinaciones en la que su pequeña hija le daba un par de nalgadas al rubio maligno y se mordía los labios mientras hacia un sonido de suculencia reprimida.

Llegando a su mansión, el hombre había corrido por sus pastillas de la diabetes y la presión, alegando que eran la causa de sus alucinaciones y que de seguro lo que realmente pasó, era que el desgraciado le había pecado el trasero adrede contra la mano de su pequeña y ella toda molesta se mordió el labio para no golpearlo y que, el perro que apenas y recordaba quien era, había gruñido por la agresión del demonio contra su dueña.

Sí, eso era.

Varios meses después y tras tener al Uzumaki en la mira, Hiashi decidió investigar al hombre, descubriendo que era hijo de Minato, ese hombre lleno de bondad que sucumbió ante las garras del mal con cabellera roja, esa bestia que lo seducía desde la primaria, la señora de los pervertidos, Kushina la tomate.

Podía recordar bien a esa mujer, tantas veces le dio una paliza, ese misma que había corrompido a su mujer para hacerla la bestia —sexy— salvaje que hoy en día es, pero de eso no puede poner quejas porque el cambio le ha caído bien, no por nada le ha dado tres hijos preciosos, porque aunque nadie deba saberlo, él le hecha ganitas al momento, inspiración y mucho amor, pero sobre todo inspiración.

Habló con Neji aquella ocasión, planeando la manera para que su hija despidiera al jardinero, vamos que incluso creyeron ser buena idea provocarle una diarrea de aquella, tan brutal que lo hiciera encerrarse en el baño y no salir, que sui pequeña molesta por su falta de profesionalismo le diera una cachetada y una patada en el trasero bien puesta, recuerda que incluso se consiguieron unos trajes negros con unos lentes de diseñador, porque podrán perder una batalla e incluso la guerra, pero el estilo ni muerta, bueno muerto.

—Hay que hacerlo de Cayetano —le dijo su hijo preciado—, antes de que la puerca tuerza el rabo

—Me voy por la derecha y tú por la izquierda —le había explicado a su orgullo

—Dale

Allá iban los dos tipos arrastrándose por el lodo, dejando en el camino el olor a la colonia del Paco Rabanne que se habían comprado una semana atrás, con sus relojes carísimos y la camisa Gucci. Llegaron a una ventana cada uno, en la mano llevaban los laxantes y otros instrumentos de dudosa procedencia, ingresaron a lugar y acomodaron todo, llevando a cabo la misión de forma exitosa.

"Está muerto el pollo" gritaron mientras iban rodando por el suelo, Neji choco con los rosales y se llenó de espina hasta los dientes, Hiashi se reía como lunático debajo de la mesa de té, rodando como idiota una bajada, cayendo de lleno en el laguito que para los patitos había mandado a hacer.

Hiashi se lanzó de nuevo al suelo en la mañana siguiente, esta vez porque el fracaso en la cara se le estrelló, pues su preciosa hija se fue a la chiza del demonio Uzumaki y le cuidó, pero no cualquier cuidado, al contrario, eran los cuidados especiales con beso y apapacho, el tipo boqueaba como pez sobre la cama y se arrastraba de tanto en tanto hasta el baño, Hinata a cambio lo dejaba llorar su desgracia sobre su suave pecho, donde el desgraciado hacia berrinche hundiendo más su cara y moviéndola de lado a lado, emocionado el cabronazo.

Las cosas no acabaron allí, claro que no, ellos eran una familia y se apoyaban entre sí, ´por ello fueron por la mente maestra de las travesuras, Hanabi Hyuga, esa pequeña que hace cualquier cosa para pegarse de su hermana mayor como garrapata, porque para erradicar al mal es necesario otro mal, y Hanabi era un mal necesario.

Pidieron por su ayuda a cambio de hacerles las tareas por todo un mes, un precio barato había que decir, pues la pequeña dudaba que su hermana la santa, se prestara para darle amor a Naruto, ese jardinero bueno para nada, seguro que a su hermana no le agradaba, pues siempre que tomaba un durazn0, lo llamaba "Naruto-kun" antes de morderlo, imposible que a su hermanita le gustara ese men.

Hanabi planeo mantener a Hinata ocupada a su lado por toda la tarde, pero esta se negó diciendo que habían cosas importantes que hacer, pero igual la pequeña se las ingenió para hacerla ceder al día siguiente, pero no todo fue bien, pues la mujer llevó a su jardinero, diciendo que Naruto-kun era el mejor para algunos cálculos y "el trabajo bruto"

Eso ultimo con las mejillas rojas —según Hanabi del coraje—, mientras observaba el trasero del jardinero, quizá lo tenía sucio y eso a su Hinata le daba asco, seguro que quería limpiarlo y por eso movía sus manos como viejo pervertido a la altura de estas. Hinata era tan tierna

La guerra comenzó desde el momento en que vieron a Naruto tocar la cintura sagrada de la Hyuga —la cosa era al revés—, cuando le hizo ojitos a la pobre mujer —de nuevo fue al revés—, y le lanzó un beso coqueto formando con sus manos un corazón —igual fue al revés— y esbozó lujurioso "Tons que mami, lo quieres o pal perro" —de nuevo al revés—.

Sucio rufián el que entre su hogar está, pero por eso están ellos para defender la pureza de su hija, el hecho de que Naruto tenga pene pequeño en una señal divina de que su Hina es la encarnación de la pureza, destinada a casarse con el Uchiha emo que, a decir verdad, parece más interesado en el jardinero que en su hija, poro no importa, después de todo, ha de poder engendrar un hijo, ¿no?

Hiashi descansaba en su sillón en el jardín, Naruto llevaba perdido varios días, su hija se había ido a un internado de monjas y, regresaba el mismo día que el jardinero y a la misma hora, seguro que Naruto no puede vivir sin ella y por ello se ha ido a dar un recorrido al infierno, ya saben, para ver cómo es que van las cosas.

Mece que mece estaba tomando su té, a un lado su hijo Neji que desesperado buscaba una novia que lo desvirgara aunque sea por internet, Hanabi jugaba a las muñequitas con un robot bastante realista llamado Konohamaru que le robaba besos de vez en cuando, si Hiashi no supiera que era solo un robot, ya lo habría matado.

Sonriendo como menso y tras dejar a su esposa satisfecha —y rellena— en la habitación, suspiró cuando vio a Hinata salir de entre los rosales vistiendo una bata, detrás de ella estaba Naruto subiéndose el pantalón y saboreándose el guarro, a su pequeña se le veía una panza bastante grande, seguro que por comer demasiados postres, en su mano traía ropita de bebé, quizá su Hana estaba embarazada y aún no se lo decía a él, sí, eso tiene que ser.

Medio riendo y medio llorando, Hiashi toma la ropita de bebé en sus manos mientras llora como magdalena, Hinata sonríe y el señor de los infiernos —su yerno— sonríe malvado después de haber hecho sus gracias en su hija amada.

Maldito fuese Naruto Uzumaki son su pene pequeño y puntería milimétrica, desgraciado ese que a su hija había empanzado.

La respiración de Hiashi era pesada, escuchaba grito y todo se movía, pudo reaccionar cuando una mano se estrelló contra su mejilla dos veces o cuatro, estaba medio dormido y no lo recuerda bien, tan solo puede recordar cuando se lanzó a los brazos de su Hana, llorando porque había soñado feo, que su pura y virginal Hinata estaba embarazada.

—No llores —le consolaba su esposa, sobándole el trasero la traviesa, porque lo quiera o no, su dama no pierde el tiempo y la noche es la mejor para retozar y fortalecer el amor.

Hiashi limpió sus lágrimas y corrió por su traje de vaquero a la otra habitación, Hana estaba feliz y mandaba un mensaje a su hija de que todo estaba bien que siguiera montando al caballito y que recordara regresar a casa en dos días.

—Naruto-kun~ —llamó al rubio—, me toca arriba

—Solo si me dejas llevarte a la sala de juegos —le dice lascivo—, te compre un trajecito nuevo

—Prometo portarme bien —dijo emocionada la mujer, su retiro espiritual iba de las mil maravillas, tan bien que ya no sentía estrés—, oh shi bebé~


End file.
